Cracked Glass
by Svaler
Summary: She is the girl trying to forget her past in her own way, which is with sex. He is the boy that believes what he sees and what he sees is basically a slut. Then there is one event that changes her forever. One event that nobody believes to be true.
1. Preface

This story is about mostly about a bad childhood and then using sex to forget the bad things in your life. Then later in the story how that won't work.

So let me know what you think of this, because I think I could make this a good story, but I'm gonna need readers.

About my writing: I try to make as less as grammar and other mistakes as I can. English isn't my first language, I speak manly Dutch. But I don't like grammar mistakes myself, since I'm a perfectionist. If you wonder how my writing really is, read a chapter from my other story Good at it and you'll see for yourself if you either like my writing or not.

* * *

**Preface**

I sat on the swing and was crying uncontrollably. _He_ hadn't listened. He had just grabbed me and didn't listen. They are supposed to listen. They don't get to make that choice. I make them. Just because there are a lot of boys, according to others, doesn't mean I still don't make the choices.

'Bella?' I heard Edward's voice from behind me. 'What are you doing here?'

I wanted to tell him to piss off, like I did usually. To just leave me alone, like he usually did.

Instead, I sobbed harder.

'What happened?' he asked. I shook my head and didn't look up at him.

I remembered _again_ everything _he_ did to me. I saw the whole thing in detail again.

Maybe I deserved it.

I flinched at the touch of Edward's fingers on my chest and started to panic. I wasn't able to fight him off of me. I had done all the fighting I could already. With _him. _After a minute I realised that he had closed the buttons of my blouse completely. I had only managed to close a few while I was running away from _him_. I looked up.

'Everyone thinks I just do it with everyone, but that's not true,' I said, but not looking in his eyes. 'I do make choices. I don't do it with everyone.'

Why was I talking to him? To Edward. He had spoken his opinion about me very openly and publicly already.

'Come on, Bella. Let's go to the police.'

I stared at him, but he just lifted me up and helped me to get to the police. It wasn't a tall walk and when we were walking up the stairs, I stopped him.

'I can't do this,' I said.

'Bella, you have to. If he can rape once, he can do it again.' I looked up surprised when he had said the word rape. When I saw his face, however, I knew that he didn't believe me. He didn't believe that any form of sex with me could be rape. He thought I did everything willingly.

Everything with everyone.

And when he knocked on the door, I realised that he was not the only one. In this town, nobody would believe that I could get raped. I was the trashy slut. I did everything without complaint.

Cheap.

Easy.

I don't want to report him. Who will believe me?

I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my place. Not home. But place. I didn't hear Edward call me, so he probably hadn't even noticed yet. I wiped away my tears and noticed in the dim light that my fingers were black. My make up was all over my face.

I quickly looked back to see also Edward looking back and he put his hand up, as if to stop me, but it only made me run faster until I lost him out of sight.


	2. Friday night

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer's characters, except Daniel and Ricky.

* * *

**1. Friday night ****~ Bella POV**

I was on my way to the bar. I worked on Friday nights and Saturdays. Sometimes when I had time, I would also work on school nights. I needed the money, because Charlie hardly gave me a penny.

I work for Billy Black and he's a great boss. Not only because I am a great employee, but customers buy more drinks when I'm around. And his son likes me.

I didn't have a car, but that was mostly because I didn't needed one. Every boy in this town would drive me to where I wanted to go.

They usually wanted to go to their place or either the back of the car. But now I was sitting next to Mike and he pulled up next to my work. I opened the door and turned to thank him.

'Show me something, hot stuff!' he said.

'Later, Mike,' I said with a smug smile, closing the door. He honked a long time and when I was in he finally drove off.

I quickly looked who were in. Since it was Friday night, most people would come here and usually half of the school too. A few girls quickly started whispering and giggling once they noted me. I wasn't the biggest fan of the girls here, because I got all the boys. I noticed Eric, Tyler, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth. They all gave big cheers once they saw me. At another table sat the Cullens. Jacob gave me a nod and a wink. He liked me. He had been talking to Edward and he didn't like it that Jacob was giving me attention. I smiled at him and he glared at me. He didn't like me.

I went to Billy and he greeted me. Here I didn't work with jeans and a shirt. I worked with blouses, tops, skirts or jean shorts. Today I worked with a blue top and jean shorts. I went to the back of the store to change and put my normal clothes in my bag. Then I went to Billy.

'You know what to do,' he said to me.

I picked a tray and filled a few glasses with beer. Beer was the most wanted drink by the boys. I was walking trough the bar and boys were fast at reaching me and taking a drink.

'Hi, girl, got something to show to me?'

All these guys wanted my to pull up my top and they would go crazy.

'I don't think I'll show you anything tonight, Ricky,' I said.

'Come on!'

When all the beers were off of my tray, I picked the empty ones and brought them back so I could clean them. I filled a few more glasses with beer and I was walking again.

'Will you show them if I give you money?' Daniel asked. Little Daniel.

'You got some ID, young man?' I asked him jokingly.

'Please,' he asked, showing me his puppy eyes.

'I'll bring you a coke in just a second,' I said, ignoring what he really wanted. He looked disappointed. He was 14. Too young.

I was walking to my classmates now.

'Bellaaa!' they all screamed at the same time. They all took a beer and locked me in so I couldn't get away from them anymore.

'Stay here,' Jared said drunkenly.

'Bella, take me tonight,' Paul said even more drunkenly than Jared. I rolled my eyes.

'I don't think you will be able to stand straight at the end of the night,' I said.

'I will!' he said.

'Sure, Paul,' I said and I made a big step to get out of the obstacle they had made.

'No, Bella, stay!' Embry said.

'I'm not going anywhere,' I said, picking the empty glasses of their tables and going back to bar. I took some more beer and when I saw Daniel laughing, I remembered the coke.

I gave him the coke when I reached them and did all of my round until everyone had a beer. Not everyone, actually. I hadn't been at Jacob's table yet. He and Edward were great friends. The Cullens didn't like me, but I had to go there too, so I got a few more beers and walked over to them. Jacob stood up and gave me a hug, which was very stupid because I wasn't able to hold the tray straight anymore.

'Jacob, my hands are full!' I said and suddenly I couldn't the tray in my hand anymore. I was thinking about the awful mess that I would have to clean up, only because my boss' son couldn't keep his enthousiasm in. The sound of shattering glasses never came, though. When Jacob let go of me, he looked at Edward.

'Thanks man,' he said. I looked at Edward too and he had taken the tray from me and had put it on the table.

'Thanks,' I said too, but not really meaning it. He smiled and picked up a glass of beer. He stood up and before I knew it, he threw the beer over my chest and made my whole top and a bit of my shorts wet. I quickly took a step back, but the whole content was on me already. I heard laughter coming from everywhere. Great, now everyone had seen that.

'Edward did it!' Jacob laughed and I scowled at him.

'What?' I asked.

'It's so funny, Bella! We had a bet that he wouldn't dare to throw beer over you. I lost,' and he threw his head behind and laughed like crazy.

I turned my head to Edward and I pointed at my wet top. He looked me over and shrugged.

'It's was either that or lose 50 bucks. Now I've got 50 bucks,' he simply said.

I leaned forward to pick up the tray. I was rather close to Edward now. 'You don't have to pay me, Edward. I do it for free,' I whispered. His eyes went huge, just like I wanted to. Edward didn't want to have sex with me, of that I was sure. And making jokes about that either shocked him or grossed him out.

This time he emptied a full glass of beer over my head and the beer ran over my face. There was even more laughter now.

'Edward!' I said, quickly trying to get the beer out of my face. My make up wasn't waterproof.

'That is how much I want you,' he said sarcastically. 'Cheap beer over your cheap face while people are laughing at you because of your cheap body.'

My smile vanished and I looked at him with big eyes. Emmett and Jasper laughed. I turned my head to see Rosalie give me a glare and Alice wasn't looking at all. They all didn't like me. I knew that.

Jacob laughed even more once he saw beer in my hair. He went close to it to try and lick it off.

'Here, here,' I quickly said, pushing a glass in his hand and he drank it quickly. I took the tray and picked the empty glasses as fast as I could and went away again.

I sighed when I was at the bar and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

'Bella?' Billy asked.

'It's nothing,' I said. Get yourself together, Bella! I quickly filled more glasses with beer.

'Stop for a second, here,' he said, giving me a glass. I smelled at it and he had given me whiskey. 'It's from the house.' I drank it all at once and when I put the glass down I thanked him. That's exactly what I needed.

I walked the rounds again, this time making sure I skipped Jacobs table and I pushed away more boys that came hanging on me and ignored the 4 pinches in my ass.

At midnight Quil and Embry were arguing about who would take me home. They both had cars and I sighed.

'Quil, what if Embry takes me this time and you take me back tomorrow, deal?' I asked.

'Fine,' he muttered. 'See ya tomorrow.'

When I was home, Charlie was already sleeping on the couch. Charlie and I were living in the same house. Were were related by blood. But we barely ever talked. We didn't care for each other. It's like he couldn't see me, so I couldn't see him either.

Since I was reeking of alcohol, I had to take a shower and at 1 I was finally in bed.


	3. Falling

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters. SM.

* * *

**2. Falling ~ Bella POV**

I woke up at 10, still tired and since I was in no rush at all, I closed my eyes again. Next thing I knew, it was already after noon and I'd better get up soon. I had to be at work at 5 and I still had some homework. I don't know why I still bothered doing homework. I just never stopped making it, so why should I?

When it was a little after 4, I had finished my English essay, math sums and some grammar for Spanish. I was quite proud at myself of that. At Sunday I was off, so I could go to town and maybe find someone to kill time with.

I went downstairs and Charlie wasn't there. He was either fishing or working. He is a police officer, but a damn lazy one. He never had the job done properly and I hated it that we were related to each other.

I took a few grapes for on the road and started walking. When I was at the bigger road, someone would always pull up and open the door for me and I would smile at him and get in. So it didn't surprise me when a car stopped and opened the door. I looked inside and saw Tyler.

'Are you going to drink again?' I asked, getting in the car.

'If you are being there too, I'll come too,' he said.

'What did you do this morning?' I asked him.

'I only just woken up. Last night I slept at 5 because I was puking all night. How much did I drink?'

I shrugged. I never counted, there were too many of them. What I did know, was that in total, they drank a lot of beer together.

He pulled his car up and I got out. He quickly followed me and opened the door to the pub.

'Always the gentleman,' I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. His face lit up. I hadn't had sex with Tyler, so he probably wanted a go. But I wouldn't give him any. I didn't like him that much. We stepped inside and Tyler was about to say something, but was interrupted.

'Why are you trying to court her?' Edward asked. I turned to look at him and he was staring at me when he said, 'Just tell her you want to fuck her and she'll let you fuck her.'

'Fuck you,' I told him.

'Fuck you right back,' he said and added the finger to it too.

'Hey, you can have her after me!' Tyler said from behind me, laughing.

'Not such a gentleman after all,' I turned to say to him so only he could here me. He wanted to protest, but I turned and walked away to wear my shorts jean and a black top this time.

I put my bag on the ground and first emptied the trash cans, because they were full from last nights trash. I brought the bags outside trough the exit door and I imagined the bag was Edward's head and I threw it in the container.

I came here to live with Charlie around one year ago, because I was sick off Renee's constant yammering and whining about me being late all the time and not getting any work done around the house. She dared to say that, while it was herself not getting any work done. She would have sex with Phil all night and I had to listen to loud music until they finally collapsed on each other. Yay. Great. I'm not saying she shouldn't have sex, but just not have it so loudly and openly while I'm one room next to her.

Of course she never remembered these events, because she did them drunkenly. I don't know why my parents divorced. They made a great couple. Both lazy. Both blaming others for their mistakes. With others, I mean me. Both drunkards.

I walked inside again and decided to first get all the empty glasses back and wash those first. Can you imagine? It was only 5 o'clock and people had already drunk that much.

'You know, Bella,' Billy said while I was washing. 'I never had so many customers before you came to work here. We are making so much profit. So I decided to raise your salary.' I tried to hide my surprise in me eyes and smiled.

'Thanks,' I said cheerfully. I had been working here for also 1 year now. When I realised what Charlie was like, I had to get a job and Jacob mentioned his father's pub while we were in class. I liked Jacob so much, that after one week, we had sex. It wasn't my first time. No, my first time was way before that. Renee never knew what time I was home, because she would wake up after noon and by then I would be home already.

But it was Jacob's first time.

And Jacob did the misfortuned thing by telling Edward and that's when the hostility began. He wouldn't say much to me or even give me second glances. He acted like I wasn't there.

But since yesterday he suddenly was giving me verbal accusations. I didn't know just yet what to do about that.

All the glasses were clean now and I filled them with the favourite drink and walked to the tables that were basically seated by the same people again. I didn't go to Jacob's table. He could just come and get his own drinks. I wasn't intending on getting beer all over me again.

Time had flew and it was half past 10 now. I did a thousands walk with beer on my tray and walked to the drunken boys.

'Give us something,' Ricky said, smacking my ass.

'Come, show me what you got,' one of Ricky's friends said. I didn't know his name and he was probably only here for the weekend. The tray was taken out of my hand by I don't know who.

'Take that off, hot pants, you don't need that,' Ricky said, putting his hand on my waist and pulling my shirt up. I saw a glass that still had beer in it and quickly grabbed it to splash it in his face.

'Bitch!' he said, giving me a push that made me fly backward and my back hit a table, that fell over and I fell on the table too. Many people were laughing until they heard Billy's shouting.

'Shut up! You want my to shut this place down? Keep it down!' he said. I had gotten up by that time and was rubbing my back, which was hurting. 'Are you alright?' he asked me.

'Sure, Billy,' I smiled. 'That always works,' I said. This wasn't the first time he had threatened about shutting this place down, but it work effectively each time. Ricky was sitting again and drinking his beer.

I'm glad Daniel wasn't hear.

I was filling glasses with beer again and it was half past 11. I really was too tired for this. And it looked like there were actually more people coming instead of going.

'Your payment of this week,' Billy said, giving me an envelope. 'Go home.'

'You sure?' I asked. It was so busy now and he'd never manage alone.

'Yeah, just go. Get out of here,' he said jokingly and I smile in response. 'Can you come on Wednesday?'

'Sure,' I said. More money, I thought to myself. 'See you then.'

I wasn't in the mood to change for my other clothes and just walked like this outside. Nobody was there to give me a ride and most of them were really drunk by now anyway. The ground was wet. I hadn't even noticed it had rained.

Oh, and I also wear high heels. To make me look taller, Billy had told me.

I was struggling to walk straight. I hadn't eaten much and these heels were killing me now. Also the ground was wet, which made it even more dangerously.

I hadn't even taken a few more steps, until I tripped and sprained my ankle. Like really sprain it. My right ankle had crooked and then all my weight had landed on it. I slowly took off my high heeled shoes and got up, holding the car next to me so I wouldn't fall. I tried to check if I could stand on it, but after a little pressure, I winced. I tried again and again, but the pain was too much.

How would I get back now?

'Why the hell are you touching me car?' I heard Edward's voice from behind me. I slowly tried to stand on one foot, still supporting on his car. I didn't want to fall flat on my face in front of Edward. 'Excuse me, but I am talking to you,' he said and he yanked my hands of the car. Most of my weight ended on my bad foot and I tried very hard not to scream and I fell on the ground, landing with my hands in a splash of water. The water spat up a little and went on my face. Gross.

'Auw,' I muttered, slowly sitting on the wet floor and feeling my whole ass getting wet.

'We've got a slut among us,' Edward said, and when I looked up in confusion, I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice.

_This is just freaking amazing._

'What are you doing on the floor?' Alice asked.

'I fell,' I said, but I didn't bother getting up.

'Wow,' Emmett suddenly said and he crunched next to me and grabbed my ankle.

'Auwa, let go!' I screamed in agony. 'Let go!' I screamed again, my eyes shut.

'I already have,' he said. I opened my eyes and he was standing again. I looked at my ankle and I could still feel the pain that he had just caused.

'It's swelling up fast,' he said. 'What do you think we should do?' he asked Edward.

'Leave her,' he said. 'Someone will soon find her.' He opened the door and got in. Rosalie did the same at the same speed. Jasper and Emmett got in too, in the back, eventually.

'Alice, get in,' Edward said after he pulled down the window.

'But Edward-' she said and stopped talking once Edward started the car. She quickly got in too and she was in time, because it had only just started to pour. The rain fell on my face and instead of hiding my face, I lifted it and let the cold splashed fall on my face. I heard the car drive away and I lied on my back, getting completely soaked to wet.

Alice was a little nice. She cared a little. But not enough for me to like her too.

I was seriously considering spending the night here. I couldn't go anywhere with a sprained ankle. So why not just fall asleep in the rain outside the pub.

It was slowly getting darker, but maybe that was just in my head. The rain was still pouring and I was freezing to death. How long had I been here? Couldn't have been so long. I found my bag and tried to hug myself to it, but the thing was soaked to wet and did me no good. I pushed it away from me.

I was barely conscious when bright lights were shining in my eyes and the driver got out of the car. I closed my eyes, because the brightness annoyed me.

The driver lifted me up in his arms and took my bag and by then, I was unconscious and I wondered if it was because I hadn't eaten much, the rain, the pain or just because I was tired.

I didn't wonder the most important thing and that is who the driver was and where he would take me.


	4. Unconsciousness

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer's characters.

**A/N: **I have added to the previous 2 chapters: Bella POV. My reason is because I'm gonna add chapter's with Edward POV and I wonder how that will work. The next one will probably be Edward POV.

* * *

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple." ~ Oscar Wilde

"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them." ~ Galileo Galilei

* * *

**3. Darkness ~ Bella POV**

I was in some kind of moving thing. And the voices on the background were screaming. _Shut up_, I wanted to yell. _Let me sleep._

I wanted to go back to where I was just a few seconds ago. The darkness. Where there was no pain and definitely no screaming.

'She's turning white,' a girl's voice said.

'I can see that,' some boy said sarcastically. 'Put your hands on her feet. She needs to warm up.'

And that was when I realised that hands were all over my body. My head. My face. My arms. My back. My legs. And now, my feet too.

'You are such an idiot, Edward,' the girl said.

_No. Am I in the same car with Edward?_

'No need to point that out,' Edward said sarcastically again. 'Drive faster, Emmett.'

I flinched when I felt pain on my ankle again and tried to pull my leg up.

'Oh, God! I'm sorry, Bella! I barely even touched your ankle. Oh and Edward, her ankle is turning blue. Thanks to you.'

'Excuse me?' he said in a surprised voice. 'I didn't sprain her ankle. She wears those cheap high heeled shoes. You're asking for trouble if you're wearing that kind of shit.'

'I wear high heels too, Edward. You pushed her hands away and then she fell again. You made it worst, in the least. Yeah,' she added. 'I saw you pushing her hands of the car.'

'Go away,' I murmured and with some strength I try to push away the hands, but I was too tired.

'Open your eyes. Don't go away again. Bella, if you don't open your eyes right now, Bella, I swear to-'

I was back in the darkness.

Where it was nice.

Where there was no pain.

Where it was better then the real world.

Because here everything was just like I wanted it to be.

And when it felt like I was flying and the pain was coming back, I knew that I was getting concious again, because the screaming was also back.

'Alice, get a towel. Where is Carisle?' Edward called in frustation.

'He left town, remember? He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon,' Jasper said.

'Fuck,' he mumbled. 'Damn you, Bella,' he said. My eyes flew open. I don't know where the energy came from, but they were wide open now.

'Damn you yourself,' I mumbled, not quite sure if he heard me. He dropped his head to look at me and me eyes dropped close again.

'Bring her to the guestroom, Edward,' Alice said. Suddenly there was a towel over me and Edward walked me up.

'Have fun with her,' Emmett called from behind.

'As if,' Edward said.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on a bed. 'Here, put these on.' I didn't bother getting up or even opening my eyes.

'Fine, freeze to death,' he said and threw the clothes on my face. I slowly got up once he was gone and I was dizzy and in pain at the same time.

What a bitchy combination.

I put the clothes that he had threw at me beside me and then I put my head on my knees and stayed like that for a while.

'If you are trying to kill yourself, then there are easier ways to go,' Edward said. I slowly lifted my head and he gave me water with some whiteness in it. I stared at it suspiciously.

'What's in it?' I asked.

'Poison that will make you sleepy and eventually you'll die in your sleep.' I stared at him in horror and he rolled his eyes. 'Drink it. It's just a painkiller.' I took the glass and was barely holding it, so Edward didn't let go of the glass. I drank it all and the bitter taste was disgusting. Edward made circles around my upper arm and his warm hand on my freezing skin felt like the hot Phoenix sun. Then he took the towel and dried my dripping hair of and then my face.

The cheap one.

I looked up at him trough my lashes and he was watching me too. I quickly looked away. Did he want to have sex now?

Maybe if I would give it to him, he would stop being so awful to me. And everything was complete.

I mean...

Bed.

Boy.

Girl.

'Don't worry,' he said, as if readen my mind. 'I'm not like other guys.'

'Other guys?' I asked. He raised one eyebrow.

'In the need of fucking you,' he said and he didn't smile a little or do anything to show that he was joking. He was just staring.

'Why did you come back?' I asked with a frown.

'Because, even though it's only you, I still don't want to have a death on my concious.'

_Only you. _

Just that cheap girl with her cheap body and cheap face.

'Stop touching me,' I said. He dropped the towel on the floor and gave me a spray. It was a spray for my ankle.

He turned to leave the room and I mumbled, 'I'm hoping it is poison.' I didn't even mean it, I just wanted to see his reaction.

But he didn't react. He kept on walking. He didn't flinch, slow down, turn, scowl or even glare. There was nothing.

I sprayed some of the spray on my ankle and it immediately cooled down. It had swolen up a lot, if I compared it to the other.

I layed down and closed my eyes. The door opened again and I sighed.

'Bella, you need any help with changing your clothes?' Alice asked.

'No,' I said. 'I'll manage.'

'Alright. You need anything else?'

I looked up at her and she was smiling. I shook my head and finally she left the room. I changed into the stupid clothes and saw an alarm clock. I put it on 6 o'clock. I would leave this place the instant I woke up. I put my wet clothes on the edge of the bed to dry.

I lied back and pulled up the blankets and drifted asleep.

In the background, voices were still talking.

After what felt like only a few minutes, the alarm clock went off and I flew out of bed. I quickly pulled on my own clothes and made the bed. I had to hop around and sprayed some more of that spray on my ankle. It wasn't very dark anymore and I hopped downstaires on bare feet.

_I'm in the Cullen's house._

_I'm in the Cullen's house._

_I'm in the-_

'Forgetting something?' Edward asked from behind me.

'Oi,' I mumbled to myself and took a hold of the wall. What had I forgotten? I turned my head and he was holding my shoes and bag. I extended my hand, but he didn't come closer. Instead, he took his keys and walked over to the door.

'Where are you going?' I asked him. Why was he up anyway so early on a Sunday?

'Unless you can fly, someone has to take you back home.'

Always with the sarcasme.

'And that's going to be you?' I asked in disbelief.

'I hate it more than you do,' he said. He went to his car and I hopped outside. Edward turned to stare at my hopping. I did try to use my sprained ankle, but I could only use it for so much. When I reached the car he still hadn't gotten in himself.

'You sure you don't mind me touching your car?' I asked in a exaggerated way and he rolled his eyes and got in. I did the same, only slower. He started the car and when we were somewhere close to school, he stopped. I was staring outside.

_Maybe his precious baby needed a rest._

'I don't know if you expect me to know where you live. Just because you are the towns whore, doesn't mean I give a shit about you.'

_Oi._

I didn't turn my head to look at him and wasn't able to say something for a moment. I cleared my troath.

'To the left and after 5 minutes to the right and then just follow the road,' I said. He started the car again and drove off.

'So how many STD's have you already gotten?'

_Ignore him. Don't listen._

'How many abortions?' he asked.

_One. Two. Three. Four._

'Have you just forgotten or is it a really high number?'

Who did he think he was? I kept staring out of the window and we were almost there. And the I realised...

'Stop!' I said. He didn't slow down, he just kept driving.

'Please, stop,' I said, looking at him.

_I am begging here!_

He gave me a look at my sudden strange behaviour. I don't blame him. Anyone would react like that. I groaned out loud when he kept driving until he reached the house.

_3._

_2._

_1._

'Bella!'

_There you have it._

Where have you been all night?' I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see.

'We all have worried parents,' Edward said. I opened my eyes to look at him. 'Show him your ankle and he'll believe you instantly.' Edward wasn't looking at me while he said that and I tried to see if he was serious.

_Worried? Seriously!_

I didn't turn my head when the door on my side was opened.

_Please not a scene._

'I don't know why I ever agreed to take you in my house! You fuck the whole town and come home with no money at all.'

I quickly grabbed my back and got my envelope with money out of it.

'Here, take it!' I said, shoving the envelope in his hand. He looked at the content.

'Finally! You are good for something!'

I didn't care if I had to give him 4 more of those envelopes, as long as it made him shut up and not make a scene in front of _anyone. _Charlie started walking to the house again.

I quickly hopped out the car with my bag in my hands and went to the front door. I didn't look back, but Edward hadn't drove off yet. When I reached the door and was about to close it, I quickly looked at the car and Edward was scowling at me and when I closed the door completely, I heard his car drive away.

Charlie went upstaires and in less than one minute he was asleep. I couldn't get anywhere with this ankle, so I made a sandwhich and went to my room to eat it there. I pulled up my foot and grabbed Daddy-Long-Legs by Jean Webster. I had bought the book in Phoenix, but had never read it. I opened the first page and started to read.

It was a nice book. When I was half way trough, Charlie had woken up and left. Good riddance.

It was also a sad book at some bits. After an hour the car was back and I got up to peak out of the window. Charlie had bought more alcohol, mostly beer.

_Guess with what money?_

He tripped a little with booze in his hands, but was able to steady himself. What an idiot. Police officers were supposed to be carefull and smart but this was a damn reckless and stupid one.

I finished the book and slept some more.

When it was dinner time, I fixed myself a meal and ate it in the kitchen, while standing and staring out of the window.

It was by the time I lay in bed, that I realised I had left my shoes in his car.


	5. Stupid

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer's characters

**A/N: **You guys! My computer's been a ass, so I realised a few days ago that when I posted the last chapter, that a few bits weren't saved :( I changed it now. Nothing of much importance, only the bits between Edward and Bella. I only added things, not delete! If you're not in the mood to read the last chapter again, you'll noticed some changes here in Edward's point of view.

IN SHORT: A FEW CHANGES IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT NOT NECESERY TO READ IT OVER.

Sorry :(

* * *

**4. Attempts ~ Edward POV**

It used to be easy to ignore Bella. It used to be easy to ignore her poor attempts to seduce me. And when I made clear that I will never want her, she seduced me some more. She had sex with Jacob and only a week later she told me that she would like to try me.

_What the hell?_

I had glared at her when she walked into the pub where she worked for Jacob's father, Billy. She had actually smiled at me. Now she was serving beer to the people and I barely gave her a second glance.

'You know, Edward,' Jacob said from behind me. 'You should have sex with Bella.'

I tried to glare at him but he was gulping down his beer.

'And you two should join him,' he said, pointing at Emmett and Jasper. They both raised their eyebrows and turned to look at me. Rosalie looked like she wanted to strangle Jacob and Alice wasn't looking very happy either.

'I prefer girls that don't throw themselves flat on their back for every guy that crosses their path,' I said.

'Not every guy!' Jacob nearly shouted. 'She hasn't done it with Daniel,' he now whispered. We all turned our head to find Daniel, who happened to talk to Bella. He had a disappointed look on his face.

_I hope so. With this girl, everything was a guess._

'She is so good,' Jacob said, finishing his beer.

'How can you like her? Even when you were sleeping with her, she was having sex with other guys. How can you like that in a girl?' I asked.

'Ain't changing the fact that she's still good,' he said, ignoring half of what I said.

I don't get Jacob sometimes. He'd had sex with Bella a few times. He gives her much too much attention, to my greatest irritation. She acts like she can get anything and everyone. Using my friends by having sex with them and then throw them away like trash.

_She is trash._

These boys rather bang this slut than find a normal girl to spend some of your life with. They don't want the good ones anymore. They want trash. Trash is easy. Trash won't judge them. Trash will open her legs for anyone.

She just wanted to feel wanted and needed and that's why she sleeps around. That must be the reason. Even if it is just for a few minutes of joy on mostly the guy's side. She still would feel wanted for those few minutes.

'I bet for 50 bucks that you wouldn't throw beer over her when she comes over here,' he said.

I smiled. That's easily made money. He probably thinks I wouldn't. 'Bet taken.'

'Seriously?' Jacob asked surprised.

I looked up to see her walking over to us with her eyes down. She always came to our table as last. As if she wanted to be away from me but at the same time she also wanted to have sex with me. Jacob had turned his head too and quickly got up and gave her a hug.

'Jacob, my hands are full!' she said and I grabbed the plate out of her hand, or else it would have landed on me. I put it on the table just as Jacob let go of Bella and turned his head to me.

'Thanks man,' he said.

'Thanks,' Bella said with her meaningless words. I just smiled at her and took one of the beers that she had just brought. I got up and threw the whole content over her chest. She made a step backwards, which had no use at all. I looked up to see many people laughing and Bella was staring at her top.

'Edward did it!' Jacob said while laughing all the time. Bella turned her head to him so I couldn't see her expression anymore.

'What?' she asked in curiosity, but not annoyance.

'It's so funny, Bella! We had a bet that he wouldn't dare to throw beer over you. I lost,' Jacob said and laughed even more. He sure didn't mind talking freely about our bet. Now I wondered why Bella liked Jacob.

Bella turned to look at me and then pointed at her top. I looked at it and most of it was wet, just like I wanted it to be. And just to show her I didn't care one bit, I shrugged.

'It's was either that or lose 50 bucks. Now I've got 50 bucks,' I said.

Bella turned to take the tray and whispered, 'You don't have to pay me, Edward. I do it for free.'

And that was it. Ignoring time is over. That was her last attempt at seducing me.

I took another glass of beer and threw it over her head. The beer ran over her head and face. Apparently nobody had left their eyes of us the first time I threw the beer over her, because now the laughters were back, only more and louder.

'Edward!' she said and she tried to dry of her face.

'That is how much I want you,' I said. 'Cheap beer over your cheap face while people are laughing at you because of your cheap body.'

The smile that was constantly on her face, the smile that was an invitation to sex, left her face completely and she stared at me with big eyes. I heard Emmett's and Jasper's laughter. Bella turned to look at them.

Jacob had also been laughing and brought his face to her hair.

_If he sticks out his tongue one more inch, I will punch his face._

'Here, here,' Bella said and she pushed a glass in Jacob's hand. He drank that and Bella took the tray again and quickly picked up the empty glasses and almost ran away.

'Good riddance,' Rosalie said.

'Here,' Jacob said, throwing a 50 over the table. I took it.

'Yeah,' I muttered and turned my head to see her look at a glass that Billy just handed her and drank it all at once. Her lips moved a little while she talked to Billy and she started filling the glasses again. She didn't wear her smile anymore.

How strange. It seemed like my words had really affected her. She was a little more tense now. Was this the first time she was called cheap in her face?

She didn't walk by our table again but out of the corner of my eye I noticed she didn't flirt with any of the guys, she didn't lift her top to show her breast and she definitely didn't giggle when one someone pinched her ass.

What she did do, was pushing the boys away gently and not reacting to the pinches at all.

And I don't even think anyone noticed her sudden changed behaviour.

I suppose being covered in beer wasn't the most greatest thing there was. The same went with being called cheap.

We left early, because Jacob had almost fallen asleep and we brought him home first and then I crashed in my bed.

Next day I woke up pretty late, but still I was the first to wake up. I found a letter on the table.

_Jasper,  
We left town this morning. There was an emergency case in the hospital of Seattle. Esmee and I will stay in a hotel and we'll be back tomorrow afternoon.  
Alice,  
Please, don't exaggerate on the shopping.  
Emmett,  
Buy some extra food, because you eat most of it.  
Rosalie,  
Try to be nice.  
Edward,  
Don't do anything stupid._

When did I do anything stupid?

Alice and Rosalie were the first to get down and watched a girls movie and forced me to watch it to.

_Great._

When would Jasper and Emmett wake up so we could do something better than watch this horrible girly movie. When the girl in the movie was crying and even Rosalie and Alice cried too, I stood up to go outside and smoke a cigarette. This was not my territory.

'Where are you going? Don't you want to see the end?' Alice asked.

'It's not like you can't guess,' I called to them and went outside.

I lightened a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. Tonight we would go to the pub again, with no doubt. Since neither Emmett or Jasper were waking up, I took the car and drove to Jacob.

'Hey, Billy!' I called when I saw him. He waved. 'Is Jacob already up?'

'Still asleep,' he called back. Great, what now? I parked the car in front of the house and got out.

'Everyone is asleep,' I mumbled to Billy.

'Why aren't you?' he asked.

'I didn't drink that much yesterday,' I said with a shrug.

'No,' he said. 'From what I saw, most of it ended on my employee's clothes and hair.'

I raised my eyebrows.

'What are you talking about?' I asked, acting surprised and innocent.

'I saw, Edward. Anyway, could you not do that anymore?' he asked.

'Well, since you are asking, I won't,' I said. It's just words after all. Next time I'll make it look like an accident. He eyed me carefully and I quickly smiled.

'Bella works the hardest at the pub. And the boys are pleased by her. That's why she works in the weekends. Most people go to the pub then.'

'Yeah, yeah, what ever. Are you giving her more money to show others her breast, or is that just her own doing?' I asked sarcastically.

'I only give her money for what I ask her to do and that is to serve the drinks.' I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew he wouldn't give her money so she would do that. She liked the attention she got when people cheered at her. I could see it on her damn face.

'You wanna come in?' he asked.

'No, I'm going back. Tell Jacob that I'll be at the pub at 4, alright?'

'Sure thing, Edward,' he said.

I went back to the car and drove home. Emmett was talking to Jasper with a huge sandwich in his hands. I pulled up the car and gave them a nod.

'Pub at 4. You driving with me?' I asked.

'Yes. You were up early,' Emmet said.

'And you were up late,' I said. 'You guys drink way too much.'

I went to my room. I had no homework and everything else was done. I took a shower just to kill time and at 4 we were all driving to the pub again. Jacob was already there. I just sat while the rest started talking to each other.

I looked up when the door opened and Tyler opened it to let Bella in first.

'Always the gentleman,' she said, giving him a kiss on the lips. I rolled my eyes. Tyler's face was almost glowing and I knew she hadn't had sex with him. The only mystery was why she hadn't had sex with him.

She wanted to say something again, but I had to help Tyler out.

'Why are you trying to court her?' I asked. Bella turned around. 'Just tell her you want to fuck her and she'll let you fuck her,' I said while all the time looking at Bella. She didn't look surprised or annoyed.

'Fuck you,' she said. So the slut had a big mouth.

'Fuck you right back,' I said and gave her the finger.

'Hey, you can have her after me!' Tyler said with a laugh.

I wanted to say that I didn't want her at all, but Bella had already turned and whispered something. Again with her slutty words. Maybe she told Tyler to change my mind so I would join the two of them. Tyler looked like he wanted to protest at what she had just said, but she was already walking to the bar.

So maybe she hadn't said that. She disappeared and I looked back at our table.

'You're so tense, Edward, jeez. Go sex her,' Jacob said.

'You go sex her,' I muttered. 'Stop saying I need to have sex with her.'

'Fine,' Jacob said. 'You know, you're the reason she's not coming here with beer anymore.'

'Me?' I asked.

'You threw beer over her and the moment she walk in, you tell her she screws everyone.'

'I didn't want to lose 50 bucks. And she does screw everyone.'

'Stupid bet. But, jeez, you do not ever tell a girl she screws everyone.'

'But she does.'

'Just stop telling her that. I don't want her to hate me too.'

'You think I managed to make her hate me?' I asked smugly.

'She doesn't hate you. I think you managed to make her scared the hell out of you kind of scared.'

'Scared?' I asked surprised.

'Yeah, she's scared of you. She doesn't come here anymore. But maybe she likes you, but in the meanwhile wants to have sex with others too, but knows you don't want her to have sex with others too while she is with you.'

I rolled my eyes and ignored the last part.

'She's just scared I'll throw beer over her again. Guess she didn't like it.'

'I did,' he said and laughing again at what happened yesterday.

Everyone took beers from the other tables, but I didn't drink anything. I just wasn't in the mood for it.

'Look at the show,' Rosalie said.

'20 bucks says she'll kiss at least 2 boys in the upcoming 5 minutes,' Emmett said.

'Deal,' I said quickly. Emmett looked surprised.

'You don't think she'll kiss 2 boys?'

'No, I don't,' I said with a smile. 'I'm betting on 5.'

'You're evil,' Emmett laughed.

I turned.

'Give us something,' Ricky said, smacking her ass.

'Come, show me what you got,' some dude said. Eric pulled the tray out of her hand.

'Take that off, hot pants, you don't need that,' Ricky said. He put tried to lift her shirt, but she grabbed a glass and threw the beer over his face.

'Bitch!' Ricky said, giving her a hard push that made her fell on a table and the table fall over. She fell on the table and people were laughing.

It was then that I realised Bella had a shitty job. That didn't make me care, however.

'Shut up!' Billy shouted and everyone stopped laughing. 'You want my to shut this place down? Keep it down!' he said.

Bella had gotten up and she rubbed her back.

'Are you alright?' he asked Bella.

'Sure, Billy,' she said and smiled. 'That always works.'

I turned back.

'Guess the deals off,' I said.

'Guess so,' Emmett said.

I noticed that Jasper was still watching Bella and Alice looked like she wanted to jump up and run to her. Rosalie looked like she couldn't care less. Rosalie caught me staring and smiled. Then she stared back into space again.

We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esmee. Alice and Jasper liked each other, but weren't really a couple and the same went with Rosalie and Emmett. They barely even held hands.

After a few more hours I got up.

'Shall we go?' I asked the rest.

'I'm still staying,' Jacob said.

'Yeah, I'll be there in a sec,' Emmett said, holding his head. He was probably trying to keep the liquor in.

'Don't you dare throw up in my car,' I said and I went outside. The rest waited until Emmett was feeling better again.

I wasn't looking up while I was walking to my car. So I was surprised to see Bella with her hands on it. She was standing on one foot. She had also taken of her shoes and just stood there with her head down. Did she even know that was my car?

'Why the hell are you touching me car?' I asked her. She was struggling with her balance.

'Excuse me, but I am talking to you,' I said and I walked to her to throw her hands of the cars. She suddenly felt on the wet ground.

'Auw,' she muttered and she turned to sit. I looked back to see the rest coming to my car.

'We've got a slut among us,' I said. I waited for her to get up or something, but she just sat there.

'What are you doing on the floor?' Alice asked.

'I fell,' Bella said.

Emmet walked over to her.

'Wow,' he said and he bend down next to her and took her ankle. It was then I realised that it was swollen up.

That explains everything. The shoes, the struggling with the balance, the falling.

'Auwa, let go!' she screamed. Emmett let go of her and stood up. I rolled my eyes. The girl was exaggerating her pain.

'Let go!' she screamed again. I looked down at her and she had closed her eyes.

'I already have,' Emmett said. She slowly opened her eyes and then looked at her ankle. So she wasn't faking her pain, big deal. We all have sprained our ankle once.

'It's swelling up fast,' he said. 'What do you think we should do?' I glanced at her ankle for a second and I couldn't care less.

'Leave her,' I said. 'Someone will soon find her.' I opened the car door and got in. Rosalie came to sit next to me. I waited for a moment so that Jasper and Emmett would get in too. Alice remained. I opened the window.

'Alice, get in,' I said. I started the car and she quickly hopped in. And just as she did, it started pouring. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she lifted her head and I drove off. It was just a matter of time until someone would find her. I glanced at the time. 23:33

Nobody talked for at least 2 minutes. I had glanced at Rosalie, who was studying her finger nails. In the mirror I could she Emmett scowling. Jasper was looking down, something he only did when he felt guilty and Alice looked mad and sad at the same time.

I could almost hear each of their thoughts. I could see what they were thinking on their faces.

_I'll put on a french manicure when we're back. I haven't had that in ages._

_Just leaving her there? Sure she screws, but she's in the rain now. It's freezing outside. Is this right?_

_Bella may not be always very decent, but she's still human with feelings. She doesn't deserve this._

_Edward! Edward! Edward! I won't ever talk to you again if you don't stop this car and turn. I don't care if you don't like her._

I sighed and Alice immediately looked up. Those damn big brown eyes of Alice. Emmett and Jasper looked surprised, but also relieved.

'Don't you dare,' Rosalie hissed. I looked at Rosalie and kept driving. I would have kept on driving if I hadn't looked in the rear view window and see Alice glaring. Now she was probably thinking something like: _dark, cold Edward, leaving a young girl in the rain._

I stomped the brake and they all flew forward.

'Edward!' they all screamed in surprised. I quickly turned the car and speeded back. I had to do this fast, or else I might change my mind. I glanced at the time again. 23:49. It had been a while already, but she probably wasn't there anymore. There must have been a guy that tried to find her for some sex. I did keep speeding though. Because if there hadn't been a guy...

We had reached the pub again and it was 23:58.

She was still there. Lying on the cold, wet ground with eyes half closed.

I opened the car door and walked over to her. The rain made me wet too and I speeded a little when I saw her closing her eyes completely. I bended down and looked back at the car. They were all waiting for me to do something. I quickly placed my hands on her knees and shoulders and took her bag and shoes and carried her to the car.

When I felt her arms fall down and her head drop on my shoulder, I knew she had lost conscienceness. This couldn't be any good. I ran the last part and kicked the door with my foot at where Emmett sat. He opened the door and stared at Bella in horror.

'Drive,' I said, getting in the car. He ran to the drivers seat and speeded back.


	6. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer's characters

**A/N: **The same like last chapter:

My computer's been a ass, so I realised a few days ago that when I posted the last chapter, that a few bits weren't saved :( I changed it now. Nothing of much importance, only the bits between Edward and Bella. I only added things, not delete! If you're not in the mood to read the last chapter again, you'll noticed some changes here in Edward's point of view.

IN SHORT: A FEW CHANGES IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF BELLA'S POV, BUT NOT NECESERY TO READ IT OVER.

* * *

**5. Knowledge ~ Edward POV**

I tried to ignore her even more whiter skin and troubled breething. Her skin was as cold as ice and I tried to warm her with my hands. Alice was staring at everything and in the meantime biting a fingernail. Why the hell had she be so nervous? I could feel her damn guilt flow over me.

Jasper was also staring and Emmett looked trough the rearview mirror each time. I even noticed Rosalie with a tiny glint of worry in her eyes.

She had been more than 20 minutes in the rain in barely any clothes.

I kept making fast, warming movements around her arms, legs, back and every other bare skin. She needed to warm up fast or else she had to go the hospital.

'She's dying,' Alice said in horror. I didn't bother looking up if all she could say was bullshit.

'She is not,' I said.

'Edward...' Jasper said with obvious worry. My glare stopped him from saying anything else.

_You aren't helping, guys!_

I kept warming her up, but the rain had made me wet too, so I wasn't of much use myself.

'Edward-,' Alice started.

'Shut up, Alice!' I interrupted. 'She's not dying.'

'But... But...' Alice said, looking panicked. I looked at Bella and her white body. Of course Alice would think that she would die. She even looked dead. I would have thought so too if I hadn't felt her pulse and her breath on my chest.

'Alice,' I said in a softer voice. This was no time for panic. 'Don't worry. She'll be awake soon.'

I wasn't sure of that myself, but Alice believed me.

'Okay, okay,' she murmered. 'She's turning white.'

Oh, why did she have to say that out loud?

'I can see that,' I replied and I couldn't keep the sarcasme out of my voice. 'Put your hands on her feet. She needs to warm up.'

I slowly touched her cheeks, nose and ears. She was still freezing, but it was getting better. Some.

'You are such an idiot, Edward,' Alice said, warming her left foot.

'No need to point that out,' I said with the same sarcasme. How was this all my fault? I looked at her face once again and slowly shook my head. How could this girl, that felt so small, cold, alone and even fragile in my arms be the slut that she had been since the moment she came to Forks.

The slow speed annoyed me and Bella needed to be somewhere warm fast. At this speed, she sure would die. 'Drive faster, Emmett.'

I looked to see Alice about to touch her other foot and I wanted to warn her, but she had already touched her bruised ankle and Bella flinched.

'Oh, God!' Alice yelled. 'I'm sorry, Bella! I barely even touched your ankle.'

She was moving a little, trying to lift her leg or something, but I stopped her. It was best not to move too much when you sprain your ankle. I was staring at her face again and she must be concious in some form. I tried making soft, soothing moves around her face and then held her cold hand and gave it a light squeez. She didn't move or react anymore. She was either still very cold or in pain.

'Oh and Edward,' Alice continued. 'Her ankle is turning blue. Thanks to you.'

'Excuse me?' I asked. 'I didn't sprain her ankle. She wears those cheap high heeled shoes. You're asking for trouble if you're wearing that kind of shit.'

'I wear high heels too, Edward,' she said, glaring at me. 'You pushed her hands away and then she fell again. You made it worst, in the least.' I tried to look shocked, but she didn't buy it. 'Yeah, I saw you pushing her hands of the car.'

I wouldn't have pushed her if I knew that she had an bad ankle.

'Go away,' I heard Bella's soft voice murmur. I immediatly looked down at her and so did Alice and Jasper. She was concious again. I was really surprised when she tried to push my hands away with no strenght whatsoever. She always liked it when boys touched her and now suddenly when it was a matter of her life, she didn't want to be touched?

She was getting unconcious again.

'Open your eyes. Don't go away again. Bella, if you don't open your eyes right now, Bella, I swear to god I'll throw you out of the car!'

'Edward!' Alice yelled, punching me shoulder. I ignored her. It's not like Bella had heard me. Somewhere halfway trough that sentence she had already passed away, because she had gone limp again.

We had reached our house and I opened the door and ran to the front door with Bella in my arms. It was still raining and I cursed at that. This was probably the girls worst day in her whole life.

What could beat this?

Alice opened the front door for me and I brought her in. Emmett and Jasper soon followed and Rosalie immediatly went up.

'Rosalie, bring a towel!' I screamed at her but she didn't anser. Of course.

'Alice, get a towel,' I said and she flew. 'Where is Carisle?' I asked Jasper.

'He left town, remember? He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon,' he said.

'Fuck,' I said. This day was my worsts too and it couldn't get any worse. 'Damn you, Bella.'

I looked at Jasper and Emmett, but they weren't being of much help. Just staring around and being big idiot. They want to help, but at the same time don't know how.

'Damn you yourself,' I heard Bella say and I looked down at her in confusion and the moment I looked, her eyes dropped. I scowled. I hadn't even noticed that she was conscious again.

Alice walked down with a towel and raised her eyebrows when she saw the 3 of us standing there with no plans. She rolled her eyes.

'Bring her to the guestroom, Edward,' she said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. I rolled my eyes right back at her. She put the towel over Bella and I walked upstairs slowly.

'Have fun with her,' Emmett said. I turned to glare at him, but he was already walking to the living room.

'As if,' I said, but he probably didn't even hear. But Bella did. She didn't open her eyes, but she was still conscious. I was not going to change my attitude towards her, just because she had almost freezed to death.

I walked her up to the guest room and put here on the bed there. I figured throwing her on it would not be so smart. Then I went to my room and took a sweat pants and a sweater. I went to Alice's room and when I opened a drawer, I was staring at her thongs. Did Alice wear those? I did not want to know that.

'Pervert,' Alice said from behind me. She pulled out something decent and put in in my hands.

I just turned and went back to the guestroom, where Bella was still lying.

'Here, put these on,' I said, handing her the clothes. When she wouldn't move or say anything, I threw the clothes on her face. 'Fine, freeze to death.' I got out of the room and left the door open. Wasn't she freezing? Why didn't she put the damn clothes on?

'Where are you going?' Alice asked.

'Away from her,' I said.

'No, wait! You have to give her something against the pain. I can't go to her, she hates me.'

I raised one eyebrow at her. 'And, what, she loves me? I think she would rather want you than me around her.'

'No, don't be stubborn, please!'

'I am not going to undress her,' I said.

'What?' she asked confused.

'She refuses to wear the dry clothes,' I explained.

'Okay, I'll go and ask if she needs help, if you first go and give her something against the pain. Okay?'

'No,' I said.

'I wasn't asking. Go get something.'

Tiny Alice with a big mouth.

'You only need me because you don't know what painkillers she would need,' I said. She smiled uncomfortable and quickly went up again. I went to the kitcken and found the right medicine and soms cooling spray. I filled a glass with water and put a effervescent tablet in it. These kind of pills work best, because they work faster and you don't get nauseating when you take them.

I noticed a box with other pain killers. I had taken 2 of these pills once. The pills are huge, so you almost choke on them and then they make you so nauseating, but not nauseating enough to make you throw up and that lasts for about 5 hours. It's a whole nightmare and only 2 pills were taken and those were both taken by me. Nobody wanted these stupid useless pills. On the other hand, I could give these to Bella. She would suffer all night.

I smirked a little as I threw the box back. Someone would notice that the pills were missing and then the questions would come.

I went up and stopped for a second when I saw that she had put her head on her knees with still her wet clothes on. Her hair was dripping water right back on her skin.

'If you are trying to kill yourself, then there are easier ways to go,' I said. She raised her head slowly and I handed her the glass. She couldn't just take it, no, but she had to look suspicious. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why the hell would she think that I would kill her?

At least she was a little cautious for her life.

'What's in it?' she asked.

'Poison that will make you sleepy and eventually you'll die in your sleep.'

Amazing. Just amazing. She believed me. The horror on her face made me roll my eyes. Amazing.

'Drink it,' I said. 'It's just a painkiller.' She raised her hand to take the glass, but she was barely holding any of the weigt, so I couldn't let go of the glass. She drank it and I put the glass on the nightstand. Again she didn't move or even care about her wet clothes.

I wouldn't undress her, but I could warm her up again. I slowly started making circles around her arms and at least she wasn't as cold as she was in the car anymore.

That dripping water out of her hair really annoyed me, so I tried to dry most of it with the towel. She was staring at me and I put the towel in front of her face, pretending I was drying that. She had a stupid look on her face. Something between hope, confusion and insecureness. She was probably thinking about sex right now. I dried of her arms and she looked up at me trough her eyelashes. When she saw me looking, she quickly looked away.

She was probably also hoping for sex.

'Don't worry,' I said. She just had to know that my opinion hadn't changed. 'I'm not like other guys.'

'Other guys?' she asked. Why didn't she get the obvious? With what guys had she been around lately? Did I really have to spit out the words?

I raised one eyebrow, but she still waited for and answer.

'In the need of fucking you,' I said, staring blankly at her. She was looking at my expression on which she could find nothing about my feelings.

She frowned. 'Why did you come back?'

So she did think I wanted her dead. I suppose you get that idea when you drive away and leave a girl in the rain.

'Because, even though it's only you, I still don't want to have a death on my conscious.'

She looked away uncomfortably. I guess that was an insult.

'Stop touching me,' she said. I tried to hide my surprise, but at least she didn't want to have sex anymore. I dropped the towel on the floor and gave her the spray. She took it and I walked out of the room again.

'I'm hoping it is poison,' she said just loud enough for me to hear. I didn't slow my pace. I understood that she was talking about the painkiller that I gave to her and because I had joked about it and said it was poison. Did she really have to start being dramatic? I closed the door behind me and walked to Alice's room. I didn't knock, I just opened Alice's door.

'You turn,' I said with an evil grin.

'I am not afraid of her, if that's what you think,' she said. 'You didn't knock.' I shrugged. 'Pervert.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Stop saying that.'

She walked past me and went to the guest room. I followed her and listened to their conversation.

'Bella, you need any help with changing your clothes?' Alice asked.

'No,' Bella said. 'I'll manage.'

'Alright. You need anything else?'

She didn't answer and Alice left the room, closing the door behind her. She scowled when she saw me.

'Pervert, did you want to see her naked? Go buy the playboy.'

I opened my mouth in surprise at her words and she laughed, making a spin around me like a freaking happy ballerina and then she went back to her room. She even giggled before she closed the door. I looked at the closed door and thought about Bella in still her wet clothes. I would check up later to see if she really changed. First she needed to sleep so she wouldn't think that I was a... A what?

'Pervert! Are you still there.'

That's it. A pervert. So she wouldn't think I was a pervert. I walked past Alice and went to my own room. She waved happily when I closed my door and I wondered if she had smoken something.

I didn't bother changing my clothes. I kicked of my shoes and put the alarm clock on so I would be awake in an hour again. When the hour had passed, the alarm clock was unnececary. I hadn't fallen asleep with the thought of Bella being in wet clothes.

Why was that little fact bothering me so much?

I went to the guestroom and slowly opened the door. She was asleep and I tried to make as less noice as I could. I smiled in contentment when I saw that she had putten the dry clothes on and that smile vanished when I saw that her wet clothes were on the edge of the bed, drying. Did she want to wear those again when she woke up? I resisted the urge to burn the little top and the shorts.

I also noticed that she had putten the alarm clock on. Little devil was planning on getting away from here as soon as she could, wasn't she? Why else would she put the alarm clock on 6 o'clock? I would beat her to it, I thought to myself when I left to room again. I put my alarm clock on 5:30. Crazy time. She must really be uncomfortable being around us. No wonder.

This time I was able to sleep.

The damn alarm clock went on way too fast, but I wasn't going to let her go away like that. A little fun wouldn't hurt her and it wouldn't definitly be unenjoyable.

I put on some clean clothes and went downstaires. Her alarm clock would go off soon and then she would probably run, or maybe hop, out of the house.

First I went to the car to take her bag and shoes. I put them on the table and waited. It was 6 o'clock now and I really had no patient left anymore. I grabbed her bag and threw the content over the table. There wasn't much in it, actually. A wallet, some pens and paper, a little make-up and, of course, condoms. So she was at least being safe.

I opened an envelope and all of the money that had been in it, was ruined. Her payment. I tried to count how much she had gotten and it was around 60 dollars. I really hope she has a weeks salary, because 60 dollars for a month is absolutely nothing. How many hours did she work per week? 6 hours on Friday and 6 on Saturday? So that would mean she gets like 5 dollars each hour? She doesn't only have a shitty job but a shitty salary as well.

I don't know why I grabbed, not 60, but 80 dollars out of my wallet and replaced it with the damaged onces. I threw those away. We had enough money here at home. Mom and dad both made big money. They were both doctors and very good onces too. We all had a car and lived in a big house.

I put everything back into her bag and stood up when I heard some noises coming from the stairs. When she came down, she was wearing her last nights outfit again- _I should have burned it_,- and she was walking very slowly with a very troubled face. I almost wanted to laugh at that. The girl was able to feel some embarrassment. She didn't even notice me here, standing. She walked right past me.

'Forgetting something?' I asked, holding up her stuff.

I think she said 'oi' and than held the wall for support. She turned her head and extended her hand. Was she really crazy? Did she think I would give her her stuff and let her get out of the house, hopping and falling some more. I grabbed my keys and went to the front door.

'Where are you going?' she asked. She was probably surprised because I had woken up so early.

'Unless you can fly, someone has to take you back home,' I said casually.

'And that's going to be you?' she asked without believing it.

'I hate it more than you do,' I said and I went went to my car. I turned and she was hopping with trouble. She even tried to use her bad foot. She slowly reached the car and glanced up at me.

'You sure you don't mind me touching your car?' she asked in a exaggerated way. I rolled my eyes and got in. She slowly got in the car and I started driving. I just kept driving, waiting for her to give me directions. When she didn't, I stopped. I stared at her, but she was staring outside, lost in her own toughts.

'I don't know if you expect me to know where you live. Just because you are the towns whore, doesn't mean I give a shit about you.'

She still didn't respond and I tried to see her expression, but her head was turned away from me. She cleared her throat. So it bothered her to be called a whore?

'To the left and after 5 minutes to the right and then just follow the road,' she said. I started the car and followed her directions.

'So how many STD's have you already gotten?' I asked. Very mean question. Nobody wants to have STD's. And ask a girl that desperatly tried to have sex with you how many STD's she had gotten, would always be a turn off.

I waited a little longer, but she didn't answer. Other subject then.

'How many abortions?'

I looked at her again and her lips were moving a little.

_Was she counting?_

I held in my laughter. She was probably trying to keep in her rage and calming herself down by counting. I didn't know people did that these days

I must be getting close to making her scream in rage all the dirty little words she knows. It could have been cute, if this wasn't Bella.

'Have you just forgotten or is it a really high number?'

She kept staring out of the window.

Okay, she was really good at staying calm, I had to give her that.

'Stop!' she suddenly said. I was a little confused at her words. Did she mean stop the offending or stop the driving?

'Please, stop,' she said, for the first time since we had gotten in looking up at me. She was silently begging. So it was the car she was talking about. We weren't at her home yet. Why did she need to stop?

She groaned when I kept on driving. Something _was _making her mad.

I stopped the car when we reached the house and waited for her to get out. Bella however, was waiting for something else.

'Bella!' someone yelled and I looked up. It was Chief Swan. Not my biggest fan, but definitely not a friend.

'Where have you been all night?' he said. I looked at Bella and she had closed her eyes. She didn't look comfortable one bit.

'We all have worried parents,' I said. I looked at her father again who was coming our way. 'Show him your ankle and he'll believe you instantly.'

Didn't her father know that she had sex with more boys than she could count?

He opened the door on Bella's side of the car and Bella was looking at me and a little troubled again. She was hoping for something, but I didn't quit understand what. Did she think her father would ground her or something?

'I don't know why I ever agreed to take you in my house! You fuck the whole town and come home with no money at all.'

So not the worried parent after all. The agressive and cruel one. And he obviously knew about her activities. I wanted to tell him myself that Bella had been sleeping at our place, _just sleeping, _when she reached for her bag.

She pulled out her payment.

'Here, take it!' she said, pushing it in Chief Swans hands. I scowled. Why would she do that?

'Finally! You are good for something!'

And I scowled even more when he just went back to the house, without one glance at Bella. I did look at her and she was trying to get away from her too as fast as she could. I wanted to stop her, but didn't. She hopped out with her bag, forgetting her shoes, and hopped to the door.

Why would she come here to live with her father, if she could live with her mother? There was only one answer I could think of. Her mother was much worse that made living with her father a little better, but still bad.

And with that little theory it would mean that it was her parents fault that Bella was like this, wasn't it? That Bella had sex with everyone, because they didn't care about her enough to stop her.

I knew 3 things about Bella now. First, she has a shitty job. Second, she has a shitty salary. And third, she has a shitty life.

She must feel really misarable. Definitely after what her father said with me witnessing it.

_Look back if you're unhappy. Look back._

She reached the door.

_Now._

She gave me one fast look before she closed the door.

I smiled.


	7. Mistake

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer's characters

* * *

**6. Mistake ~ Bella POV**

I left so early that morning, just to prevent seeing Charlie, that there wasn't even one car on the road to give me a ride. For the first time I had to walk to school. Even on my first day just a stranger had stopped the car and dropped me off at school.

I was so worried about what Edward would say or do with the information he had now. Maybe I could make some deal with him? Give him something that he could not refuse. He didn't want sex. Maybe I could give him money. Which would have to wait until my next salary, but still it wasn't such a bad idea. I couldn't really think of anything else. I didn't have much to offer.

I wish I hadn't been so persistant about having sex with him. Maybe that would have made him less grossed out by me. Now he had something that he could use against me. I wondered what people would think when they knew I had a father who couldn't care less about me and said stuff like that to me.

Would they stay away from me? Or would the not care?

When there were a few cars coming up at the school parking, I quickly noticed the volvo that was Edward's. He and his family came out and I kept my eyes on Edward while I was walking towards him.

'Bella!' someone called.

'Later,' I said, not turning. Edward had looked up and now he was watching me too. His expression was blank.

How I hated that.

Suddenly I saw Mike in front of Edward and they began talking. I speeded a little. Please, don't let him be talking about the lunatic I have to call dad.

My waist was grabbed and I was pulled close to Embry. 'You, me, in my car, now.'

Jeez, this guy had never enough. I got out of his arms.

'Later,' I told him the same thing like I did to the last guy.

I was halfway now, but I kept being stopped.

'Sex to make up for ditching me Saturday,' I heard Quil say, not making it sound like a question, but more like a statement.

'Later,' I murmured.

I kept speeding until I finally reached him and Mike.

'There she is!' Mike said. 'I didn't see you around yestersay.'

I watched his expression and it wasn't really any different than it always was. I guess Edward didn't tell him anything. I sighed in relief and Mike scowled.

'What's up with you?' he asked.

'Nothing,' I said, quickly smiling. 'You mind if I talk to Edward for just a second? You don't? Thanks,' I quickly said without waiting for Mike's response and Mike left in confusion. I waited for him to be out of hearing sight and then turned to Edward.

'Edward,' I started and stopped when he was staring at me. It was weird to have someone with a blank face staring at you. I looked the other way and waited for a few second, realising I didn't even know how to start, when he was already walking to the school building.

'Edward!' I said a little annoyingly for just walking past me, quickly going after him. He didn't stop so I had to do the the talking while we were walking.

'I was thinking, about yesterday, with Charlie...' I started again. 'Ehm, could you...?'

I looked up at him, only to see him looking straight forward with still a blank expresion. It even looked like he wasn't even listening to me.

'Could you not tell anyone about it?' I quickly asked.

We didn't have the same class first hour, but we had reached his class and he stopped and finally looked at me again.

'I-eh, I suppose you don't want any sex to stay quiet about it, do you?' I asked, not looking at him when I asked it and hating for being uncertain about this. He was a _guy. _Couldn't he just be like other guys?

He didn't respond.

'So I can give you money?' I said, and hated it when it came out like a question.

'It's all I got for you,' I explained.

After a few seconds, I looked up to see him staring at me even more intently.

'Just tell me how much you want,' I said quickly. I didn't feel very comfortable anymore and wanted to leave him and his stare.

The bell rang and students were coming our way. I looked at them and the girls were giving me filthy glances while the boy's were giving me nods. None of that mattered to me now and I quickly turned to Edward again, who still hadn't said a word.

'Please, you can't tell anyone abou- whoa-' I said, being pushed on Edward, my whole body suddenly being pressed on his and my hands on the wall on his side. I quickly pushed the wall so I wasn't touching him and made space between us. I kept my eyes on the ground.

I never noticed he smelles good. Like a scent that only belonged to him.

'What the hell did you do?' a girl I didn't know hissed behind me.

'That wasn't my intention! She was supposed to fall on the floor, not on him!' she hissed right back. They walked past me, both flushed in rage, to the classroom.

Okay, it was commen knowledge that Edward was a much wanted boy by the girls, because they knew that he hadn't slept with me, to begin with, and he had the looks, the car and the charm. The girls hated it when I talked to him and for the first time they showed it to me by pushing me. I don't understand why did would hate me so much. It's my choice and I respect theirs. They obviously don't respect mine.

I looked up at Edward again and he still wasn't showing any sign of emotion.

I sighed and looked at my feet. I gave up. This was no use.

'You got a phone?' he asked.

I looked up confused.

'A phone, you know? Like, that thing you can talk with and send-'

'Yeah, I got one,' I said, interrupting his stupid explanation about what a phone is.

I pulled it out of my bag and he just took it out of my hands and started doing something. I glared at him for just grabbing it out of my hand and when Edward briefly looked up from my phone to stare in my eyes, I stopped the glaring and dropped my eyes immediatly.

For the first time I realised Edward was very intimidating. Not any of the guys I had been with were like this. He was different and I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing.

He pushed it back in my hands and went to class without looking back at me. What had he done?

I put the phone in my pocket and ran to my own class, just in time and sat in the back of the room.

After a few minutes I felt some shaking out of my pocket and took my phone. That's strange, I didn't know my phone could do that. I always put it on mute. I opened it.

One message from Edward.

_Got a better idea. What if we had sex and I tell everyone about it? E._

That was what he wanted? I almost laughed out loud. So he did wanted to have sex with me, or at least let other people know? This is so easy. And I could keep my money!

_Can live with the :) xxxx Bella_

Send.

I put the phone back in my pocket and didn't expect another reply when I felt the phone again.

_Okay ;) X. E._

Wow, did Edward just send me a wink and a big kiss? Maybe he was able to flirt, only when it wasn't in person.

It was weird though, after a few hours. The boys were staring at me, not anymore flirting. Some looked dissapointed, some looked worries and some avoided me. The girls had some triumphant look on their faces.

Somehow, I knew that it had something to do with me. It was a feeling I had.

I looked around in confusion when my phone shook again. I took it and read the words that explained everything.

_By the way, we did it without a condom and u gave me ur syfilis. Did u know syfilis is an awful STD? Takes a while before you get rid of it and urs is a nasty one, cuz u been having it for a while but I don't have it anymore. I'm glad u can live with this. E._

I dropped my phone in horror, where it broke in pieces and when I looked up, I saw the devil himself, who for the first time since I saw him today had an emotion on his face.

Pure joy.

* * *

The end.

**A/N:** Kidding :P We're nowhere near the end, but I had to stop this chapter here, because ... hehe ... I'm mean and stop when it gets exciting?

BEFORE you start hating Edward, put yourself in his position and ask yourself:

Why would he do that?  
What does this result into?  
And why would he care what this result into?

And read his last text message once again carefully! You probably slipped one bit, but it's kinda important too.

& then form your oppinion :)


	8. Rejection

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer's characters

**A/N: **I had to figure out a few things with this story, so that's why I updated a little later. Next update will be in the weekend, maybe later, because I'm going to Germany for a few days.

* * *

**7. Rejection ~ Bella POV**

He walked over to me, which wasn't very hard, because there was like this huge gap around me which contained no people what so ever. People were actually avoiding me. Trying to not get syfilis, which I don't have.

I don't get it. The virus doesn't jump on you. In case they didn't realise, they had to have sex with someone who had syfilis to get it.

Edward bent down and picked up the pieces of my mobile. It had broken into 3 pieces.

'What ever is the matter?' he asked exaggerated, watching my face.

'It's her, she's got it!' I heard a girl whisper to her friend. They stayed very far away from me. I slowly inhaled and Edward laughed. I looked up at him and he quickly stopped the laughter and turned his head.

'Are you laughing at me?' I asked annoyingly pissed-off.

He turned his head in fake surprise to look at me again. I glared at him, but it didn't last long, because he was staring back and for some reason it made me uncomfortable. My eyes landed on the pieces of my mobile in his hands. I grabbed them. Who knows what he'll do with the pieces. Besides, it's still my mobile. I walked past him and went to class again.

I ignored the glances and whispers.

School ended and I walked to my locker. On my way I greeted a teacher. He looked a little cautious and said I quick hello and left immediately in a faster speed.

_Even the teachers knew._

I kept my eyes low, afraid to see more judging eyes. It's weird, though. I know myself that I don't have syfilis, but when other people believe you have something and you have nothing in your power to say something about it, except to go with it, then you sort of _have _it. In their eyes, I did have syfilis. Stupid logic, but true logic.

When I reached my locker, I had to look at the insults that people, probably girls, had written on it.

_Shut your legs, slut.  
U got what u deserve.  
Slut, hope you won't get rid of this!  
HAHAHA! Stupid bitch!  
Hope ur not pregnant. Feeling sorry for the baby!_

I quickly emptied my locker and put all of my books in my bag. I would never go to my locker again. My bag was heavier now and I started to go to the parking space. Eric and Tyler were talking together and when they saw me, they said a few more words and got into their car to drive home. The bigger group, that involved Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth saw me too. A few said goodbye and went home. The others ignored me.

Did I seriously have to walk home? I saw Edward's volvo when I walked past it and I wanted to break a part of it. The mirror or just one glass. That would make me so happy. Knowing I had broken his precious thing. I walked over the side of the road. Maybe someone would bring me home after all.

A car came and I quickly looked up to see Quil's car pass me. Ten seconds later, Paul followed with his car and at the third car, I didn't even bother looking up. Car's kept driving past me and all I could think of was that they had just like that left me. That I didn't have one single person I could turn to that could be there for me. Would be there for me. I was left alone and it was all Edward's fault.

I didn't know how long I had been walking and I didn't know how long I still had to go, but it had begun to rain. The coldness and spatters on my face felt nice and were great distraction.

Another car passed me and it was slowing down. When I didn't look up, the car blocked my road so I had to stop and see the person that was sitting in it. He opened the door for me and waited.

I waited too.

'Get in,' Edward ordered. I grabbed the door and shut it, hoping the glass would break in the progress. Too bad for me, it didn't. I walked past the car, but Edward got out too. 'Get in, Bella,' he ordered again.

Suddenly the best plan ever popped in my head. Yes. I smiled _the smile_ and got in his car. Edward had seen my smile too and scowled a little when he got in the car. I threw my bag beside my feet. Before he could even sit down, I had already grabbed his car keys and threw them in the backseat. Edward sat down and looked at me like _Is that the best you can do?._

He turned his head to see where I had throws his keys and this way his whole neck was turned to me. I threw one of my legs over him and pressed my lips against his neck. My hands were struggling with his belt. He turned fast to stop my hands, but I kissed his neck again. This time he placed my left wrist in his left hand, so that both of my wrists were in his left hand and with his right hand he pushed me back as far as he could. I remained struggling, so he pushed me back in my seat.

I don't care what he thought of me, but I was going to have sex with him. At least until the other boys didn't believe I have syfilis anymore. He didn't let go and I didn't stop struggling. I didn't make the mistake once to look him in the eyes. I knew they were too intimidating for me to watch and he probably had a gruesome look in them. I tried again to get on him, but he pushed me hard. It hurt a little, actually, but I tried not to show it on my face.

'Why are you fighting?' I asked. He was so strong.

He's a boy. I'm a girl.

'Why can't you look me in the eye?' he asked.

Oh no, he knew? I kept looking at his belt, hoping it would pop open if I stared at it too long.

'Quit it,' he said, grabbing my face so I had to stare into his eyes. I stopped struggling immediately. He gave me a sardonic smile. He grabbed my hand, while all the time looking in my eyes and put it on his belt again. I tried pulling my hand back this time, but he kept it on his belt. 'Do you even know what you want, Bella?' he asked very slowly and softly. It was the most intimidating I had ever seen him.

Some strange, high cry came out of my mouth and he let go of my hand and I pulled back. He released my face too and sat back, resting his head on the steering wheel. He looked exhausted. I was able to recover myself and turned to yank open his car door. I jumped out and started running. My bag was still in his car and my foot and ankle started to hurt. I glanced back once to see him watch me tiredly out of his car. I ran into the woods. I knew I had already lost him, but this running was relaxing too. All the build up energy came out this way.

I reached home fast and ran upstairs. I threw out my clothes in the bathroom. In the mirror I saw my face, black streaks over my cheeks and my eyes were 2 big, black dots. All my make-up was ruined. Had Edward seen me like this? It couldn't have gotten any worse.

I took a shower and cried. I let my head hang and stood in the hot water with tears running down my face. This was too much to bear. I was ignored by half the school. Edward was playing unfair. And now he had my bag with all my things in it. My ankle hurt so much and it was swollen again. It even looked blue. At the end of the shower, I was barely able to stand on it anymore.

Charlie had made it to home and I just got downstairs to have dinner. I kept it simple and ate that fast. Charlie came to take a beer out of the refrigerator and went back to the television. Just like always, we ignored each other.

Upstairs, I wore a top and shorts and lied down in my bed. This whole day was a nightmare. Edward had refused me again and then when he made me look at him, I couldn't do it myself. He knew that I couldn't look into his eyes and stay calm and he gladly misused that.

I will never understand why he had came back Saturday with his car to take me to his place. Maybe he liked making me look like a complete fool and idiot. A slut. A cheap whore with syfilis.

Oh God, I was starting to believe that myself now.

Someone rang the bell downstairs and after a minute again. I waited for a few more seconds, but at the third bell, I closed my eyes in annoyance.

'NOBODY'S HERE!' I screamed. I looked at my window, which was open, so I was glad to know that whoever it was, the message had been brought.

Someone rang again.

'PISS OFF, DAMN IT!' I screamed again.

I curled up into a ball and ignored the next few rings.

At 4.30 I woke up. I was fully awake so I took a shower, put on some body covering clothes. My ankle hurt so much and I wasn't able to use it fully. After breakfast, I decided to just make a walk through the forest. Maybe I could walk some of that pain away. I didn't even step out of the door though. I was staring at my schoolbag. My notebook was on top and I picked it up.

_I pissed off, since nobody was here. See you at school, syf girl._

Yesterday I had been screaming like a lunatic to Edward? I dropped my notebook, but picked it up again, along with my schoolbag. I sat down on the kitchen table until it was time to go to school. Charlie had passed me and had driven away already. So I pulled out the books that I didn't needed today and put them on the kitchen table.

On my way to school, 2 cars ignored me. I was practically jumping on one foot when I reached school, but hey, nobody cared. I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. I think I was a little early even.

'Hello, Bella,' Jessica's awful voice said. 'It's nice to know you are doing so well. You know, I feel sorry for you. I really do. It must be hard on you. But you disgust me. You had sex with Edward,' she whispered. 'I'm glad he regrets it. But what boy doesn't regret? I'm glad, really glad, you got syfilis. You see that, Bella.'

I followed her gaze, which led me to Edward's green pair of eyes. He had a look of disgust in them, now that Jessica had mentioned it.

'That's the look of repulsion, remorse and even hatred. All of it is pointed to you.'

I pushed myself up again, wobbling all the time. I managed to take a few steps.

'At least I'm not a stupid virgin,' I said loudly. I didn't bother looking at her or anyone else for that matter. Who ever had heard me, had heard me.

I didn't even know if she was a virgin, but she always talked cheerfully and dreamily, so she probably was.

Jessica didn't bother me that day anymore.

I ignored the pain of rejection that was nagging me. Then pain was worse than my ankle.

STD's can go away. And I had to find Jacob soon.

Jacob was my key.

I knew that revenge wasn't good. And especially not when you are using someone. But here's the thing; I don't really think I have another choice.


	9. Bad feeling

Half of it is mine.

Rest SM.

I'm tired.

I'm busy.

(Work, almost school, early homework, family, friends, dog, rabbit)

Late updates.

(I know).

Maybe less fans now.

But still smile when I read kind things.

ThanQ.

* * *

**8. Bad feeling ~ Bella POV**

I wasn't able to get near Jacob, if the devil was around him all the time. And he didn't notice me. At Tuesday I had no luck.

At Wednesday I was washing and filling up glasses with beer. Just the usual.

'So did you make him drunk or something?' Billy asked with a Jacob look-a-like grin.

'Who?' I asked.

'Edward, of course,' he replied. I looked at him in shock, because first of all he knew, but also because he knew that Edward wouldn't want to have sex with me, unless he was very drunk. _How did he know all that? _'People talk,' he answered my thoughts.

'No,' I said, before doing my rounds. I wasn't in the mood to talk with Billy right now. Lucky for me, there weren't many people now, so there was less work and I could probably go home early.

Because it was a pub, we had visitors sometimes who would come and stay here for the night. Nobody ever stayed for much longer, usually this was just a resting place. Who would want to be in Forks anyway?

'Excuse me?' someone asked. I turned to see a tall man with light brown hair standing in front of me. He looked hot and amazing. Did he have a girlfriend? 'My friends and I need a night to crash somewhere. Are there still rooms available here?'

'Yes,' I said immediately. I told Billy we had visitors and he let me take them to their room. His friends looked hot too. Only the looks they gave each other made me doubt about something.

'I'm Bella, by the way,' I said when we were up.

'I'm Aaron and these are my friends Thomas and Max.' I looked at the two boys he was pointing at. Thomas was the tall one, taller than Aaron, only he had blond, short hair. He had an kind, innocent look on his face. Max was also very tall and blond, but he was skinny. His bright blue eyes looked like they were smiling all the time.

'Do you guys want separate rooms or does one do?' I asked.

'One is alright,' Thomas said.

'Speak for yourself,' Aaron said, giving him a soft punch.

'I was,' Thomas said, punching him right back.

I looked at Thomas and Max. _Are they gay?_

'Yes,' I heard Aaron say. I turned my head quickly, ashamed that he had caught me staring.

'This way,' I said, ignoring Aaron.

'But I'm straight, if you were wondering,' Aaron whispered.

I inched away, because his head had appeared close to mine. I scowled with a little smile. 'Actually, I wasn't,' I said.

'You weren't?' he asked, faking surprise.

'No,' I said. 'So, how many room?'

'Two,' Aaron said. 'But please don't put my room close to theirs. They are _loud_,' he whispered.

I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh.

'Unless you come to my room and be loud with me,' he said.

My mouth dropped open and I turned in front of him and made him stop walking.

'You, sir, are rude and have a dirty mind. I can't believe you just said that.' I turned again and gave them the keys of two rooms. They were both next to each other.

'You, miss, are fetching, lustful and anytime welcome in my room,' he said and then closed the door. I gaped at him and then saw that Thomas and Max were standing next to me.

'He's always like that,' Thomas said, staring at the door.

'Always,' Max said.

'Never serious,' Thomas said.

'No, never,' Max said.

'He says that to anyone,' Thomas said.

'Every girl,' Max said.

'I can hear you,' Aaron said from behind the door.

'And he always-' Thomas said, ignoring Aaron.

'_Always,' _Max interrupted.

'-get's his way,' Thomas finished.

I smiled at the couple. 'Charming. Nice to know.'

'He's an ass,' they both said at the same time.

'Hey!' Aaron said from behind the door.

'Good night,' I said to them.

'You too, Bella,' Aaron said.

'I wasn't talking to you, you can have a bad night,' I said loudly. 'A lonely, bad, bad-'

'Bella,' Billy said. 'Is everything alright?'

'Sure,' I said.

'You can go home. Everybody is gone now.'

'Great. Good night.'

'Yeah, you too,' he said.

I went to the toilet and while I was changing my clothes, I head Billy's car drive away. I finished and grimaced when I noticed the weather. The water would make me soaking wet in less then 10 seconds.

Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind me and I screamed. I turned to see Aaron with crossed arms and an amused expression.

'You scared me,' I half yelled. 'Very immature!'

'That's the idea, Bella,' he said. 'The scaring bit,' he added.

I took my bag violently and went to the front door. I waited a few more seconds, but the rain kept pouring.

'Look at the beautiful rain,' Aaron mocked, pointing outside.

'Why aren't you going to bed?' I asked through gritted teeth.

'You cursed it. The bad, lonely night has started.'

I rolled my eyes.

'Do you want a ride?' he said, looking outside.

'That's the best you can do?' I snapped. 'Listen, stop it with the sex jokes and attempts. It is very-'

'A ride home,' he said, interrupting me.

I was momentarily confused.

'No, thank you,' I said, still confused. Then I felt stupid for thinking he was talking about _that _kind of a ride.

'Bella, a gentleman never listens to an unreasonable woman. Come on,' he said, opening the door and running to his car. I through my jacket over my head and ran after him and in the car I started talking fast.

'You really don't have to do this. It is unnecessary and the rain would have stopped-'

'All that the unreasonable woman has to do is thank the gentleman,' he said with a shake of his head and starting his car.

'Thanks,' I muttered. I gave him directions.

'Can I ask how old you are?'

'17,' I replied.

He looked shocked. 'Really? You look much older.'

'What ever,' I said.

'Are you always this grumpy or is it just me?' he asked with a grin.

'I am _not _grumpy,' I said.

'_What ever,' _he said, mimicking my voice.

'How old are _you_?' I asked, trying to gain some information myself.

'I'm 22,' he said.

'What brought you to Forks?'

'I'm travelling for my study. Since it rains a lot in Forks, I might get useful information here.'

'What do you study?'

'Biology,' he said.

'Yuck,' I said, making a face. 'Where's the fun in that?' I asked.

He only smirked. 'You got a boyfriend?' he asked.

'Maybe,' I said.

'Maybe is a No?'

'Maybe is a Maybe,' I said.

'So... a No?' he said.

'No!' I said.

'No?' he asked.

'No, I meant no as in, no, Maybe is not a No,' I tried to explain.

'So No?'

'Shut up, you are confusing me!' I said, grabbing my head.

He laughed out loud. 'Funny girl. I'm only joking, you know. Your boyfriend better treat you right.'

'He does,' I said, meaning no one in particular.

He laughed again, but I didn't know about what.

'Are you leaving tomorrow?' I asked.

'Like I said, we might get useful information here.'

_Can't he just say 'no'?_

'When you just came to the pub, you said you only needed a place to crash at. Why would you suddenly think this is a nice place to find information?'

'This,' he said, pointing around. 'I have never seen so much rain. I just did some Internet research and Forks seems to be the rainiest place on the world. We have to get information on the rainiest place, don't you think?'

'What are you searching for?' I asked, still suspicious.

'Biology stuff. We have already been in many parts of Europe. Now we are in America and after a few weeks, maybe months, we'll go to Africa. We are still considering if we should go to Asia and Antarctica. I mean, it takes a long while, all the research and it isn't cheap.'

'Right. And what about Australia? Don't you want to go there?' I asked about the last continent.

'I come from Australia,' he replied with a smile. 'We already got enough information about Australia. We have been doing research there for over a year and we figured it was time to go out to the real world.'

'So you like traveling?' I asked.

_Travel away from here as fast as you can, please._

'Not as much as I like getting to our destination and finding nice things. Like you.'

I rolled my eyes but he didn't see. 'Keep concentration on your study,' I said. 'I have nothing to do with Biology.'

That made him laugh. 'You can help us, if you like. You might even learn something from it.'

'Like what?' I asked sarcastically.

'You can dig and follow our instructions. Usually just collect the bugs you find or how much grass grows on a place. That kind of things.'

He had misunderstood my question. I had meant what could I have learned from it, but I didn't bother explaining that.

'No, thank you. That's really not my thing.'

'How can you know, if you have never tried?'

'Even if I liked it, I haven't got any time. I go to school everyday and I work in the weekends and sometimes on school nights.

'That's a shame,' he said. 'If you ever got the time, you are welcome.'

Again, he said I was welcome. I had a bad feeling about this guy. My hunch didn't trust it, so I'd better stay away from him. I didn't like him and I certainly didn't want to have sex with him.

'Can I have your number?' he asked after he pulled up by my house.

'My phone is broken,' I said. It wasn't even a lie.

'Oh,' he said. I opened the car door. 'Good night, Bella.'

'Night,' I said before shutting the door.

_A very bad night, Aaron._

The next day I walked to school and I saw that it was a 30 minutes walk.

_Maybe I should get a car._

Someone grabbed me from behind and I turned in huge annoyance. Aaron even knew where I went to school.

'Bella!' Jacob said happily.

'Jacob,' I said surprised. It wasn't Aaron. Oh, thank God! 'Jacob!'

'Have you really slept with Edward?' Jacob whispered.

I looked at him with huge eyes. 'No! No, I haven't!' I said happily. Jacob was really smart.

'Then you don't have syfilis?' he asked. 'Why would he tell everyone?'

'To piss me off,' I said.

Someone grabbed me form behind me and I screamed, because I knew that this time, it was Aaron. Jacob looked surprised by my reaction, but I don't blame him. Who screams these days, anyway?

'What do you want?' I asked.

'How did you know it was me?' he asked, standing next to me. When I didn't answer, he said, 'It's a coincidence that I ended up here. But I'll work here, because over there there is a lot of green stuff.'

'Where are you friends?' I asked.

'Still sleeping. You know why,' he said with a grin.

'Good luck, then, I have to get to school. Come, Jake.'

'Bye, Bella. Bye, _Jake,' _Aaron said in a exaggerated way. I glared at him, before I turned and walked off with Jake next to me.

'Did you have sex with him?' he asked.

'Jacob, I don't even know that guy. He's staying at the pub.'

Jacob had to leave for his class and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

After school, Aaron was leaning against his car with a group of girls around him. Figures. I walked the other direction. I probably had to walk through the forest, just to avoid him.

'Bella!' Aaron called. I took a deep breath before turning around. Everybody was looking at me. The girls that were around Aaron, my classmates and the Cullens.

I turned around and kept walking. They could all vanish, I don't care.

'Ladies,' I heard Aaron say from behind me.

'Wait! She's got syfilis!' Jessica said.

'She's just a slut!' Lauren said.

I made fists out of my hands and tried not to run to them and punching the hell out of them. Next thing I knew, someone tapped my shoulder.

'You've made some reputation,' he said, but not loud enough so the rest could hear us. 'Look, I've finished for today. Would you like me to take you home?'

'The walk will do me good,' I said, quickening my pace.

'Please, just come. Those people obviously aren't your friends and as hot as I am,' I looked at him with raised eyebrows, 'they would rather want anyone else in my car then you, besides themselves. Piss them off and accept my offer.'

I scowled at him and looked back, a little insecure. Wow, they looked like they were trying to kill me with their looks.

'I'm only doing this for me, not you.'

'That's what I said,' he said quickly. I turned and walked to his car.

'Thank you,' I said with no meaning.

'Your welcome,' he said and then closing the door. 'For a slut, you are very prudish,' I heard his faint voice from outside. I grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but he had locked it. He got into the car.

'I want to get out,' I said, yanking at the handle.

'Is it because of what I said? Because right now, you are acting like one.'

'I am not a prude!'

'Then it's just me?'

'Yes, it's you! I don't like you.'

'Not?' he asked surprised. 'What have I done?'

'Nothing,' I said in annoyance.

He started the car and drove right past everyone.

Who was this guy and what did he want from me?

'Listen,' he started. 'I don't know who fucked with you- hey!' I had just punched his shoulder. 'Figurally, I meant it figurally! But he has sure made you non trusting of other guys.'

'That's...' I didn't really know what to say.

'I don't like this town. The girls are all talking about each other behind their backs. I don't think nobody hear has heard of the words friendship and respect. Everybody followed each other around, like sheep. I'm glad to know there is at least one black sheep.' He gave me a pointed look.

'No, I'm not. I'm the... green one. Or red one. Not the black one.'

He smirked. 'And yet those colors are not the ones the rest is. White.'

I shrugged. 'You don't know me.'

'True.'

'You don't know what I have done.'

'True.'

'I am a stranger to you.'

'True.'

'I am just a little different than the rest.'

'That's what I'm saying. That's what a black sheep is.'

'No, you make it sound like you know me.'

'Maybe you heard it differently,' he said with a scowl.

I sighed in frustration. I sat up straight when we were near Charlie's house.

'You like walking then? Since you haven't got a car, I figured-'

'No, I don't,' I interrupted. I headed straight to the point. Why being vague and mysterious when you've got the twisty truth? 'I hate walking. I haven't got a car because the boys I occasionally _fuck _give me rides home and to my work. Only now since I have syfilis, nobody wants to get near me, so I have no other option but to walk. Now you know me. Goodbye,' I said harshly, stepping out and slamming the door behind me.


	10. Scene

**Disclaimer: **SM

**A/N: **I already mentioned it in my other story, but school has started again so I'm really busy. Already after one week, I'm scared I might fail my exams in 2012:O I know, it's ridiculous. Thanks for waiting for so long, I know it's been long!

* * *

**There is no art in turning a goddess into a witch, a virgin into a whore, but the opposite operation, to give dignity to what has been scorned, to make the degraded desireable, that calls for art or for character.**

**- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe **

* * *

**9. Scene ~ Bella POV**

I need a plan and I need it fast. Everybody has to stop believing I have syfilis. Then again, what's the use? They'll still remember me as that girl that either still has it or once had it. How could one little thing like this effect everybody else's view of point on me?

Lucky for me, Jacob knew the truth. But, he was also friends with Edward.

Every since this happened, I had to walk my way, get annoying company at the pub and get comments by most of the girls at school.

Well, I don't care about them.

I sure felt the muscle's in my legs once I reached the pub. It was Friday evening and Aaron, Thomas and Max were still in town. I hadn't seen much of Jacob at school the past days. I glanced at my mobile, that I had managed to fix, and it was just after 7 o'clock. I was late, but since I already knew that would probably happen, I had also prepared myself. Just outside the pub, I changed my sneakers into 6 inch high heels and put the sneakers into my bag. In a red mini dress with an open back I opened the door which stopped all conversations and all eyes were on me.

Slowly I walked the the counter to an astonished Billy. My ankle was much better now, but sometimes it would still throb.

'Plans, Bella?' Billy asked.

'Why would you say that?' I said with a smile, since everybody was still watching.

'Nothing,' he said and then sarcastically gazing my dress. Billy was smart, just like Jacob. He knew I hadn't put on this dress just for no reason.

I turned so I wouldn't see him, and the rest, staring and started my regular job. Slowly, conversations were starting again.

About me.

I glanced at all the tables, only to discover that the Cullens were nowhere to be found. And Jacob was. Quickly, with beer in my hands, I walked to him. He was sitting alone and didn't notice me. I also saw that none of my classmates were here.

'What's up, sweetie?' I said, trying not to scare him out of his thoughts.

'Huh?' he said very confused and then meeting my eyes. Something was up.

'What is it, Jacob? Something happened?' I was starting to worry now.

He shook his head.

'Jacob, tell me,' I softly said. He only smirked. 'I'm not just good for one thing, you know.'

He looked up shocked. 'I never said you were, Bella. Besides,' he said, narrowing his eyes, 'when was the last time we did it?'

I tried to look a little innocent, because he got me there. It was probably months ago, but he still kept having contact with me, where other people would have long left me if I didn't show any interest in them anymore in _that _way. But Jacob did stay, so it really wasn't for the sex. I respected him for that. That was really a good thing.

'Me and Edward got in a fight,' he said, sipping at his beer.

'Bad?' I asked, feeling triumph. Well, maybe he lost a friend, but that friend was Edward, so I couldn't help but feel great about this.

'About you,' he said. 'So yes, bad.'

With that, he stood up and left. Just like that. I wanted to keep asking about the fight and how I was involved in it.

I went back to Billy, maybe he had some information. I noticed Billy eying my high heels, but I ignored it.

'Do you know anything about Edward's and Jacob's fight?' I asked.

'There was a fight?' he asked.

So there was my answer. I had to know about that fight. Had Jacob stood up for me? Or did Edward spread more lies and Jacob didn't believe it? Why would Jacob cut me off like that? I had to know.

'Billy, I know it's still early, but can I go now?' I asked after 2 hours of serving beer.

'You've just started,' he protested. Billy had never said no to me, so this did surprise me.

'I know, but I would really appreciate it,' I said pleadingly.

He sighed and I gave him my best smile. 'Alright. You know, with clothes like that, people even buy more. I'll even raise your salary more.'

'More?' I asked surprised. I had never figured out how much he had already raised it, since I had given Charlie my payment, but he was raising it even more now.

'Yes, more,' he said, laughing at my surprise.

'Thanks!' I said. 'Really, that's fantastic.'

'Go on, go, before I change my mind,' he said, giving me a push.

'Bye,' I quickly said, grabbing my bag and going outside. Jacob wasn't the type of guy to be sleeping now. He had to be around. It was raining, but that wasn't a surprise. I went to the places where most people went when they weren't either at the pub or home. After 15 minutes of walking, I came to a place with many trees and only a little light from the moon. The trees were able to hold most of the rain. There were many people here which usually would have been in the pub. They were sitting in the grass and I tried to find Jacob.

I saw many eyes, many classmates. And I also saw the Cullens, but not Jacob. Edward was sitting, leaning on his hands and staring at me. Of course, Edward knew about the fight too.

But no way I was asking him. Then again, they had been talking about me. I had the right to know. The voice that suddenly came out of me pocket scared me. For some reason I looked at Edward and he looked a little surprised. I looked at him in the way of I-have-friends as I picked my mobile to read the text message _W____h_y aren't you coming to sit by me? Oh, God no. This message gave me several chills and it wasn't from the cold.

By now I think I had read the message 20 times already, but I continued reading it. Then I just stared at the words. Another short tone that said I had received another message. _I'm holding up me white flag with a reason. Don't stare and ponder, just come over here._

This time I didn't only read the message, it was as if I heard it in my head in Edward's voice. And after I read it and half heard Edward's voice, my head shot up. He was still sitting there, staring at me and waiting. I just noticed the phone in his hand and he raised his eyebrows, probably because I still hadn't moved. He took his phone and looked at me for a few more second before he started typing another message. Then he stared at me again and I scowled at him.

But the next tune I heard did not calm me at all. For it wasn't a text message tune, but a tune that indicates you are being called. I was internally swearing as I stared at the name 'Edward' that was on the screen. Slowly I pressed the green button, but didn't look at him. I put the phone on my ear and waited.

Only to hear nothing. I looked at Edward, who also had his mobile on his ear and looking at me in a bewildered manner. We kept staring at each other a little longer.

What ever I was thinking, my feet and legs began to move towards Edward. With still the connection between our phone's on. He didn't turn it off and neither did I. Everybody I passed, looked up at me and I noticed the disgusted glances they were giving me. I wanted to punch there faces. I reached Edward. Next to Edward were sitting Emmett, Jasper, Alice and at the end was Rosalie. Alice started making conversation with Rosalie, which I was grateful for. I had a hunch that Rosalie would have made some comment about either my dress or why I had come over here.

I sat down with enough distance between him and me and stared at the grass between us.

Why isn't he hitting that red button?

Well, I wasn't going to end the connection and definitely not be the first one to talk.

But I think the seconds were turning into minutes and this was so frustrating.

'I gotta give it to you, Bella, you have patience,' he said, looking at his phone. '6 minutes and 34 seconds. Impressive.'

I wanted to comment or talk about his fight with Jacob, but I was only able to stare at him. His hand reached for me and I froze at that spot, thinking fast about what he was doing. He took my phone out of my hand, which I had been still holding against me ear, and looked at it. 'Did you fix this?' he said with a smile.

'W-What did you and Jacob fight about?' I asked while feeling stupid for stuttering. I grabbed my phone back.

'Aren't you cold in that awful dress?' he said, looking at my arms and legs. 'Look, you have goosebumps,' he said while pointing at my arm. Then he touched me with his fingers. 'And you are freezing.' The moment he had touched my arm, a shiver had ran through me. It confused me so, for I knew it wasn't because of the cold. Edward scowled and had a certain look in his eyes. I retrieved my arm and crossed it with the other one.

'Where's Jacob?' I asked instead.

'I'd advice you not to go near him now. He isn't all too happy.'

Did I want his advice? Maybe I should listen to him. But if Jacob had a fight with Edward, was he also mad at me then?

'Jacob wanted me and the rest of us to go to the pub, like we usually go. I said I was fine, sitting here. He told me to apologise to you, because ever since everybody knew about the syfilis thing, you haven't been near Jacob anymore. He got mad for all of us because we wanted to stay here and said we would regret not going. He said you are a decent girl and that your clothes aren't that bad and trashy.' He looked at my dress and high heels. 'He probably lost it when he saw you in that dress, didn't he?'

'What are you saying?' I asked angrily.

'Jacob came to the pub. Of that I'm sure. But now you don't know where he is and the only reason I can come up with, is because he knew that he wasn't right about you. And that's why he left.'

'I hate you, Edward Cullen,' I said with a glare. He only smiled sadly.

'He saw you in that dress, in those shoes, flirting with other guys and suddenly he saw the reality. You threw it right in his face. You are cruel, Bella Swan. Using boys like that, especially Jacob. He has talked about you a lot, but you never noticed. Once in a while you would give him a smile, along with some hope, but all the time you have been selfish, cruel and respectless.'

'Enough,' I whispered, because everybody was listening to us now. Even Alice.

'So, yeah, we were in a fight, but he has to be mad at someone. He can't be mad at you, because you couldn't care less. You wouldn't even notice. That's why he's mad at me. But that will go away after time and he will be able to get over you and then, Bella, Jacob will never want to see your face ever again.'

Yeah, the cheap one.

'You are wrong,' I said. I was fearing to lose the only person who had believed me. Who didn't just believe everyone because they said I had syfilis. He had chosen to believe me over Edward. And now, he _was _mad at me. Because of my dress? No. Because of everything. He was probably the closest I had to a friend.

Edward layed down on his back. 'Maybe he'll give you 50 bucks for those few times you two had sex. Though I'm not sure if, by that time, he'll even think that you are worthy of 50 bucks.'

'I'm not a whore,' I whispered, only for Edward to hear.

I looked around in shock to see people laughing. The boys were making comments to each other and after that, I didn't look at the Cullens anymore. I got up and walked quickly away from them.

Away from them all.

And I wasn't going to cry.

It was early when I came soaking wet to Charlie's house. I changed my clothes and dropped on the bed. Tomorrow was another day and I had to see Jacob again. Edward was lying.

At least, that is what I kept convincig myself.


	11. Changed plans & changed behaviour

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer's characters  
**A/N: **I hope you haven't forgotten about what had happened in the previous chapters. If so, this is Edward's pov, so some repentance.  
I'm still awfully busy with school, and for the ones that are wondering: I haven't forgotten about my other story, because I have so much planned for it.  
Enjoy this very tall chapter.

& I did something wrong with copy/past, so now all the sentences are sort of glued on each other, like in a book. Sorry if this bothers you, next chap will probably (hopefully) be normal.

* * *

**10. Changed plans & changed behaviour ~ Edward's POV**

With her tiny form, she was trying to squirm her way towards me. It was hilarious to watch, but it was understandable, since I knew this one thing nobody was supposed to know.  
Mike started some nonsense talking and Bella sighed in relief.  
'Nothing,' she said with an obvious fake smiling. 'You mind if I talk to Edward for just a second? You don't? Thanks.' I tried to keep in my smile. She basically told Mike to leave and he listened. I looked at her, while she was waiting for Mike to be far enough. 'Edward,' she began, but stopped immediately. She looked away uncomfortably. Maybe she regretted coming over to me. I gave her an easy way out by walking away myself. But only seconds later, she was talking to me again. What did she want?  
'Edward!' she said in an accusing manner. I smiled a little, but when I heard her footsteps behind me, I put on a blank face. 'I was thinking, about yesterday, with Charlie...' she started again. 'Ehm, could you...?' She looked up at me. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, but I decided not to give it any notion. 'Could you not tell anyone about it?' she said hastily. I turned to look at her. So that's what she wants. Did she really think I would throw a family secret like that in the open? 'I-eh, I suppose you don't want any sex to stay quiet about it, do you?' _I guess she does think I'll throw it in the open. _This isn't any normal, occasional sex for fun. This is sex for something in return. Like the whore she is.  
But I had never seen her more uncertain and uncomfortable in her life before, then when she asked me that question. It wasn't even a question. It was more of a comment like: "I know what I can give you. It's the best I can give you, but I know that you wouldn't want it. Because, you don't like me."  
And it was sad to hear her like this. What she asked me next, was even sadder.  
'So I can give you money?' With a little frustration, she added, 'It's all I got for you.'  
Girl, you just confirmed what I was thinking. And you need help. Maybe I should tell her this myself. However, she seemed like the girl that wouldn't listen to a guy like me. But she does need help. She may think this isn't so bad and maybe even fun, but in the end, it's useless. Because, it doesn't bring her anywhere.  
She brought her eyes to me. 'Just tell me how much you want,' she said again in a hasted manner. She's still talking about the money. Is she crazy? Even if I didn't have a lot of money, I still wouldn't take it from her. We heard the bell and student were going to class. Bella turned her head, just to catch a few girls who didn't look very nice at her. The boys gave her nods and those nods meant more than just a hello. Bella turned around quickly again and that surprised me. I tried to hide it the best I could. I would have thought she would have liked the attention she got from other boys, the attention that I didn't give her. And yet she stayed here.  
Begging. Hoping. Fearing.  
'Please,' she begged, 'you can't tell anyone abou- whoa-' I had been so intent on watching Bella, that I hadn't even noticed a few younger girls planning on pushing Bella. She was pressed against me, but it only lasted for a second or 2. Bella made some space and looked at the ground.  
Did she suddenly turn shy, just because she had been pressed against me?  
The two girls were arguing about something, but I barely heard, because I was trying to see if Bella was really uncomfortable and shy.  
Could it be?  
She looked up again, with eyes that had lost their hope.  
And that was the saddest I had seen her today.  
'You got a phone?' I asked impulsively.  
She had a look of confusion on her face.  
'A phone, you know?' I started sarcastically. 'Like, that thing you can talk with and send-'  
'Yeah, I got one,' she said. She got the old thing out of her bag. I took it from her and dialed my number. I looked at Bella and gave her a look to stop whatever she was planning to do, and saved my number. I looked at her again, to see her staring intently at the ground. I gave her back the phone and went back to class.  
I didn't say anything to her and the only reason was that I didn't know what to say.  
I then heard a few random guys talk about Bella. And it was so easy to hear each word they were saying, because they were sitting right behind me. And freaking Jasper was sitting next to me and obviously not enjoying what they were saying as well.  
'... for 40 buck go to bed with me.'  
'I bet it for 30,' the other one said. How old were these kids? I didn't want to look at the boys, because if I knew what there faces looked like, I would do something that's very illegal. Instead, I kept staring hard at the wall and continued hearing disgusting things.  
'... I bet she'll sex me for _nothing._' With that, they all started laughing. I scowled as I realised they had never done it with Bella. Because Bella doesn't charge money.  
Or does she?  
But even worse, hearing them saying she'll have sex with them for nothing sounds much more worse.  
Oh God.  
Why does it suddenly matter to me? It's just Bella. She hasn't changed. She's still having sex. Reckless sex.  
The boys made another comment, which I missed hearing, and started another fit of laughter.  
Of course I know why. I know why it suddenly matters. Because I heard her own father tell her he basically doesn't want her in his home and then takes all of her money. She came from somewhere, right? It had to be her mother's place. And she had lost her virginity there. I knew that for sure.  
But why would a 15 year old, or what ever age she was, want sex on such an age? Was she drunk? Then again, why would a girl want to get drunk at that age?  
Or is there a possible chance she likes it and that it has nothing to do with her family issues?  
The latter wouldn't have been so bad. Because that would mean it had been her choice. Maybe out of curiosity, but still her choice.  
If it were family issues, she wanted sex as either a distraction or a call for attention or whatever. The reason would have been her parents.  
_I'm thinking about this too much._  
And the boys behind me were really getting on my nerves. They had to back off while I was figuring things out.  
The minute I thought that, I realised it was so easy to get them to back off. But before I started spreading the word, a little fun wouldn't hurt... Not me, that is.  
I pulled out my phone.  
_Got a better idea. What if we had sex and I tell everyone about it? E._  
I almost felt sorry for her, but I really couldn't help but do this. She would probably get pissed off.  
Yeah, I could live with that.  
She texted me back. _Can live with that :) xxxx Bella_  
A little scary that she just sent the words that I had thought, but, girl, you don't know what you're saying. Not yet.  
I probably should have stopped texting, but I still had to let her think one thing. I almost laughed out loud, when I texted the following; _Okay ;) X. E. _She will definitely think I'm flirting now.  
'Jasper,' I said loudly. Class had almost ended and the teacher had stopped teaching and told us to make homework. Nobody was making homework though. They were all talking to each other. Jasper turned to me. 'Have you heard? About Bella?' Everybody was listening now, even our teacher. 'She's got syfilis. It looks horrible.'  
Jaspers eyes almost popped out.  
'_Looks?'_  
_'Did he say looks?'_  
The bell rang and I got up and quickly whispered 'joke' to Jasper as I walked out of the classroom.  
'Edward!' the girl who had pushed Bella yelled from behind me.  
'Yes?' I asked politely.  
'Bella really has syfilis?'  
'Yes,' I said again.  
'Good,' she said, with evil eyes. 'How do you know, any how?  
'She gave it to me,' I said. I flashed her my best smile and left here there shocked.  
I continued walking and hoped the gossipers would start their gossiping.  
'Wait!' one of the boys that had sat behind me called. 'Wait!' He caught up with me and so did his friends. They weren't very tall either. 'Bella has syfilis? But it's just syfilis, right? It's easily fixed. And she just has it, right?'  
I stared at the boy as if he hadn't just been rambling nonsense.  
'Right?' he asked uncertain.  
_'Just _syfilis? Have you ever seen syfilis? Trouble is, she's been having it for months, so it's not the most pleasant sight. Plus it's not easily fixed in Bella's case.'  
'But... But...' the boy said dumbly. I sighed, but also was happy that he finally got the point. 'Aren't condoms supposed to prevent that?'  
'Please,' I lied, not even feeling a little sorry this time, 'it's Bella we're talking about, right? Who knows what else she's walking around with? All I know is that she gave me her syfilis, but I got it fixed now. I don't have it anymore.'  
I left 4 pair of eyes staring in disbelief. A few seconds later, they ran past me. Wow. Even boys gossip.  
After a few hours, seeing Bella's confusing form looking around and not understanding the looks she was getting, I said to myself it was time to enlighten her. I quickly typed a message and sent it to her. I watched her face as she took her phone and read each word. I don't know if she was able to even end the message, because she dropped the phone and looked up to see me.  
I tried to look as if I was having the greatest time in life, even though it wasn't funny. Not really and not anymore. But she wasn't supposed to know that.  
Her poor excuse of a phone had fallen apart and I picked the pieces up. Her face was still in shock. I wondered how much she really knew about syfilis.  
I tried to be the joking kind of guy. 'What ever is the matter?' I asked. She didn't get to answer my question, because 2 girls walked past us and I noticed they were keeping their distance.  
'It's her, she's got it!' one of them whispered to the other. I hadn't thought that people would actually keep distance. They obviously didn't know anything about syfilis. I heard Bella's slow, calming inhale and I laughed. I couldn't imagine how furious she must be right now. She turned her head to me and I quit the laughing. I tried looking at a wall and thought of dead sheep or something so Bella's annoyance wouldn't be so damn funny.  
'Are you laughing at me?' she asked and yes, she was clearly not happy. I tried to look surprised, but only got back her glare. It was interesting the way her eyes were glowing, but she turned her head so I couldn't see them anymore. I kept looking at her intently, but she kept her eyes wandering, until she was looking at my hands. In a second, she grabbed her broken phone and walked away.  
_No, wait. _Too late, she was far out of my reach now. Suddenly more questions were building up. Questions that needed to get answers. I needed to know why this was effecting Bella so much. Was it because it was plain humiliating? Was it because everybody thought that she had a STD, while she actually used condoms. I think. Or was it, God, I hope not, because she liked having sex with everyone and now she couldn't, because who has sex with someone that has syfilis? Nobody wants an inch _there._  
At lunch time, Alice's huge puppy eyes were suddenly in front of me. I smiled at her.  
'Edward...'  
'Yes?' I asked, dreading what she needed to get off of her chest.  
'Could you tell me what you have possible done that involves either Bella, syfilis, sex and apparently very loud talking. And then joke.'  
'Oh, yeah, that,' I said. Alice gave me a hard stare. 'Alright, take it easy. I can't tell you, because I promised Bella.' Not really true, but I told everyone about the syfilis, so now I really couldn't tell anyone about her father.  
'You _promised_? Because, suddenly, you two are best friends? Did you have sex, or not?'  
'No, seriously, I don't want to have sex with her,' I said.  
'What is wrong with you, first you say this, then you say that, God knows what you'll say tomorrow,' Alice rambled on.  
'Alice, it has all got to do with the promise,' I told her. 'Besides, I told everyone so Bella can actually _rest _and have _no _sex for a few days, maybe weeks?'  
Alice made a 'hmp' sound. 'Smooth, Edward, just smooth,' Alice said sarcastically. I sighed. 'And really smart played. I like it. Maybe you should have gone for HIV or even AIDS!'  
I stared at her in shock. Is this still Alice?  
'Don't be so shocked, Edward! I'm proud of you, really,' she said with one of those crazy smiles of hers. 'Though it would be sad to give her an incurable disease.' Alice was in deep thought, while tapping her lips.  
'Let's not push it,' I said quickly, before she could come up with something nasty or scary.  
'We could make her a hermaphrodite,' Alice said, jumping while clapping her hands.  
Scary, definitely scary.  
No, nasty! Bella with a... Aarh.  
Scary and nasty.  
'Please, no,' I said. 'The syfilis has caused enough, I think.'  
'Oh,' she said, dropping her happy smile. 'Well, maybe next time.' She went back to her girly friends.  
I turned my head to see, oh no, Rosalie.  
'Sex with Bella?' she said.  
'Could you keep your voice down, _dearest_ sister?' I whispered.  
'Sex with _Bella_?' she said again, getting the color of a tomato.  
'Can I get 10 seconds to explain?' I asked. Rosalie's face was nothing but rage.  
'Sex with _Bella_?' she screamed now, stopping every conversation in the cafeteria.  
'It's a joke,' I said, trying to explain as fast as I could, before she started screaming some more. Rosalie's face was now showing murder. 'I didn't mean joke, but not real.'  
She pursed her lips.  
'This way she won't have sex with any other person. That's better, right?'  
'Well, I hope you enjoyed the ride,' she said sarcastically, ignoring all of my words and then left. 'Oh, get out of my way, dog,' she said as she pushed Jacob. He raised his eyebrows at her and then looked at me bewildered. He walked over to me and I was thinking fast if I should lie to him or say the truth.  
'You and Bella?' was all he asked.  
'Dude, you wanted it for so long,' I said jokily. No, I just went with the lie. That had gone automatically.  
'I didn't mean it,' he said while looking down. Shit, he looked like a kicked puppy.  
'Are you in love with Swan now, or what?' I asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
'Love is a big word,' he said.  
'What?' I asked incredulous. 'Jacob, it was just sex.'  
Suddenly he glared at me. 'I just can't look at you now,' he said as he left.  
_Fuck._  
'Just a fuck, Edward?'  
_Double fuck._  
'Emmett, don't you know me?'  
'I know that Bella looks like several bullets have hit all of her little veins, leaving her to bleed slowly to death and you, well, you have a lot to deal with too.'  
'It sounds awful the way you say it,' I muttered.  
'I'm just saying,' he said. 'Besides, what the hell is going on?'  
'Ask Alice,' I said and this time I left before more curious people had more questions.  
After school, I went to my locker. I dumped all of my books in there and closed it again. I wasn't in the mood for homework. I slowly went towards the exit, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye that was so shitty.  
_Shut your legs, slut.  
U got what u deserve.  
Slut, hope you won't get rid of this!  
HAHAHA! Stupid bitch!  
Hope ur not pregnant. Feeling sorry for the baby!_  
She must have seen that. But, would it bother her? She'd had worse insults. Some even by me.  
I went to my car, but stopped again and sighed when I heard everyone talking about Bella. Now they were talking about ditching her. Shit. I had forgotten about her rides. She didn't own a car herself. Had she already left?  
I waited a few more minutes, hoping the boys would talk more about Bella, but they had changed the subject. They were talking about Jessica. What was wrong with these people?  
_Stupid shithead, this is what you wanted._  
It started to rain again and I quickly stepped into the car, as did the others.  
No time to think or wonder now. I speeded to the main road and hoped that Bella hadn't shortened the road by walking through the woods. Maybe she was already home. No. In the distance I could see her. I couldn't quite recognise her from this distance, but I knew it had to be her.  
Who else would walk through the rain?  
I slowed down when I reached her, but she didn't look up. I scowled, because why wouldn't she be happy to see someone stopping for her?  
It wasn't hard to figure that one out. She was walking on the road, after all, so she had been hoping on someone to stop, but nobody did. Bastards probably all drove right past her. And now she didn't even care that someone had stopped.  
Pissed off as I was, I blocked her road, forcing her to stop walking. She noticed me and I opened the door, but she didn't get in. Her make-up was all over her face.  
'Get in,' I said. Bella took hold of the car door and threw it so it would close. Then she walked past the car and I sighed. Meet here a pissed off Bella. I got out of the car, since she appeared to be stubborn as well. 'Get in, Bella.'  
It surprised me to see her stop and turn with a smile on her face, as she got in the car. I didn't quite understand where her changed behaviour came form. I saw her throwing her bag under her feet and grabbing my car keys and then throwing them somewhere in the back.  
I sat down and looked at her bored. I tried to see where she had thrown the keys. I hadn't even blinked once and she had managed to sit half on me while pressing her lips on my neck. And her hands were fidgeting with my belt. _Crazy bitch. _I quickly grabbed her hands, but she was still kissing my neck. I put both of her wrists in my left one and pushed her away with my free hand.  
She kept struggling.  
I wanted to say so many thing to her at the same time.  
_Why? What for? Seriously? I'm only helping you out._  
_Any chanse you are nympho?_  
Did she even know what she was doing? Was she even _fucking _aware... wait. I tried to catch her eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. And it seemed like she wasn't only struggling to get out of my grip. She was also struggling not to look me in the eye.  
She almost got out of my grip, so I pushed her again, only a little too hard, I'm afraid. Shit. I wanted to apologise, because I definitely didn't want to hurt her in a physical way, but she started talking for the first time.  
'Why are you fighting?' she asked.  
A question for a question?  
'Why can't you look me in the eye?' I asked.  
She actually looked panicked. Her big, panicky eyes landed on my belt and she was trying to radiate something out of her eyes to open the belt. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to look me in the face?  
I grabbed hers. Instantly I remembered my own voice. Cheep face. God, I'm an idiot. Of course. She's still a girl. And she will only remember the insults the best, not the compliments. Not that I had ever given her any compliments, but still, that's the way chicks are. They forget about your compliments, and remember the bad stuff only.  
'Quit it.' When she looked at me, her struggling stopped. Something really is wrong with this chick. First she's all: take me, take me. Next, I can almost control her, because obviously, I have that effect on her. I had to smile at all the ridiculousness.  
And then I wondered about another effect I may or may not have one her. Maybe it was a little cruel, but I took her hand with my right one and slowly brought it to my belt, never breaking the eyecontact. Right now I didn't care about her hand down there. I had to keep the eye contact and not forget her reactions.  
If there were any.  
She tried to pull her hand out of mine, while she was panicking even more. 'Do you even know what you want, Bella?' I asked her softly. On the one side, I didn't want to scare her, but, someone had to point out the truth to her.  
I hadn't managed to be soft enough, because she looked even more panicked and then she squeaked, which sounded so sad, causing my hand to go limp. She quickly withdrew her hand and I let go of her face, as I sat back and put my head on the steering wheel. Now she was scared. I could see her opening the car and getting out of it. I could have stopped her. I could have made her stay in the car and bring her home myself.  
Instead, I got to watch her run, not to forget, on her sprained ankle, away very fast. She quickly looked back, while all the time taking the sprint. Like I was the predator and she was the prey, running for her life.  
_Damn this a thousand times._  
With _fucking _guilt I turned the car and went back to my home.  
_Fuck._  
I noticed her bag and hit the brake. I rolled my eyes at myself and turned the car again.  
I speeded, this time over to Bella's home. I got there in 10 minutes and turned the car so it was behind the house. I hoped nobody would see it this way.  
I waited for 2 hours, each time contemplating to just throw the bag on the front porch, or better yet, not give it to her. I grabbed her bag, which weighed a ton, and went to the front door. It was awfully quit in the house. I rang and then a few more times and almost screamed for the waisted effort of waiting. Despaired, I put the bag on the front porch. I rang again.  
'Nobody's here!' Bella shouted from upstairs.  
A little agitated? I rang again.  
'Piss off, damn it!' were here next words.  
I tried a few more times, but it was useless. I felt like shit, because she had no clue it was just me giving back her bag. Didn't she think I would come and give it back to her? I wanted to leave her a message though, so I searched through her bag and found her notebook. I quickly wrote down: _I pissed off, since nobody was here. See you at school, syf girl._  
I wanted to see her face when she read that, but too bad that wouldn't happen. I drove back home, went straight up and didn't come out until next morning.  
I had put my alarm clock real early, but eventually, I drove to school alone. Without going over to Bella's house to give her a ride, which she most likely didn't have. I arrived early, but unfortunately, Jessica had to come sticking to me. I heard the sound of her high heels getting closer.  
'Edward,' she said happily. 'You are here early!' I gave her a nod, looking if there were any signs of Bella. 'So... Hey, I was wondering, you know? That thing. Uhm. With you and Bella.' Suddenly I was very aware of why this chick was so early. She wanted to talk to me, and not just talk, but about Bella. I tried to hide my amusement and gave her a friendly smile. She scowled, perhaps not liking that I didn't say anything about it myself. 'Not really true, right?' she said with a happy smile. But she was insecure about it, it was obvious to see on her face and in the sound of her voice. This was my perfect way to get rid of her for forever.  
'Jess, I have to tell you this and it's been bothering me a while but I think you should know,' I said seriously and she got serious as well, getting prepared for what I had to say to her. 'I have a crush on Bella.' I shrugged, as if it was the easiest and most normal confession. I knew that Jessica would either think I was influenced by some drug or that I really didn't mean it, or whatever. She definitely wouldn't tell this to anyone, since she likes me. She gaped at me and slowly walked away.  
I stood there for a few more minutes until more people arrived. Many of them were with their car and none of them were with Bella. Maybe she had called in sick?  
More minutes were passing in it was really getting crowded and harder to notice who was standing where. Suddenly I heard the same high heels getting in my direction. No, this is really not the time. I tried looking the other way, and to my great surprised, Jessica walked right past me and had some goal to get to. I watched her, interested in what had caught her interest.  
_Bella_  
Jessica started a whole essay and Bella stared at her, hearing each word that Jessica had to say to her. What the hell is she saying? She can't be telling anything about the fake crush. That would be really silly.  
Wait. This is Jessica. The lying Jessica. I carefully watched Bella's face, and she looked slightly confused and a little hurt. Definitely lying Jessica. I had an urge to pull her away from Bella. What ever she was saying, Bella couldn't possible deserve that. Suddenly Bella's was watching me, again looking a little hurt. I quickly looked at Jessica, who was also looking at me, and than back at Bella. Shit, she's talking about me. Damn Jessica. Damn this.  
Bella stood up from the tree on which she was leaning and walked very unstably.  
'At least I'm not a stupid virgin,' she said. I stared at her. And then I felt pity. For Bella, because that was the only thing that she could be proud of, and for Jessica, because she was still a virgin and now everybody knew.  
Jessica looked shocked at first, but after Bella went inside the building, she laughed and tried to pose as a model and walked inside the building too.  
I had to go to class and the lunch time, Jacob wouldn't say a thing to me. I didn't see Bella anywhere and he obviously didn't know either where she was. He pulled out his phone.  
'I wouldn't bother. Her phone's dead.'  
Jacob looked a little shocked when I talked, but took my word for it and finished lunch. The next day he would only say hi and sit down. But at Wednesday he did talk to me again.  
'Have you seen Bella?'  
I shook my head and he looked around, but Bella was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe you'll catch her after school.'  
'Maybe,' he said.  
He didn't.  
At Thursday I really started to wonder if she had gone to school. After another long day, I quickly went outside, where Jacob was waiting as well.  
I went to my own car and waited. Rosalie's car was in front of mine and they joined me as well. I didn't bother telling Rosalie who or what I was waiting for. I noticed a car that I had never seen before. A tall guy was leaning on it, and slowly the girls started to form around him. He was too old to be in high school. And he shouldn't have a girlfriend if there were so many girls around him and he didn't tell them to go away.  
The guy looked up. 'Bella,' he said. I quickly followed his direction and saw Bella, but she wasn't walking the right way. She also looked angry. I didn't like this guy, who ever he was. How did he know Bella?  
'Ladies,' he said, going after Bella. I gaped at him.  
'Wait! She's got syfilis!' Jessica said.  
'She's just a slut!' Lauren yelled.  
Bella formed fists out of her hands and then I knew for sure. She was effected by these comments. No matter that she was screwing the whole town, getting insults hurt her more then she was letting anyone know.  
Aaron got her attention and said something to her. Bella only started to walk faster. But after something he said, she turned slowly to look who was looking at her, which were most of the people.  
She did some more talking and walked back... to his car! I was already fearing for the worst. Was she doing guys out of other cities now?  
'Your welcome,' I heard him say. 'For a slut, you are very prudish.' I scowled, because he was talking to no one in particular. But then I realised that Bella could hear him and she was yanking at the door handle.  
Had he put the child lock on the door?  
They were talking again and slowly the guy drove off, heading to Bella's place.  
Or maybe his place.  
Having sex.  
I went into my car and banged the door shut, causing a few eyes to land on my car. Maybe Bella isn't what I thought she might be. A scared, lost girl. Maybe she's just a sex addict and I should just forget about her.  
Like poor Jacob, who looked like a cruelly, mistreated puppy right now. I brought my car to where he was standing. I opened the window and Jacob was already looking inside the car.  
'Need a lift?' I asked, and without answering, he went to someone else. Fine.  
Friday everybody was making plans to go out again. Some went straight after school and the others went home first. I wasn't in the mood to go to the pub. There was this place where many of us would hang out when the sun would shine, and even when it would rain, the big trees over there always blocked the rain.  
'Emmett, I'm not in the mood for the pub, you wanna go to that big field?'  
'No beer?' he asked shocked.  
'Ok, you're coming,' I said, grinning at this funny man.  
'I wanna come too!' Alice said.  
Alice asked her friend too and Rosalie joined us too.  
'It's actually much better than the pub where Bella is,' Rosalie said.  
I sighed, because I really wasn't in the mood for Bella anymore.  
Suddenly, half the school building was making the same plans. They had heard our conversation.  
Jacob got out slowly out of the school building and heared the conversations. He scowled and came over to me.  
'Where are you going tonight?' he asked all of us.  
'Over to that big field,' Alice answered for me.  
'Are you going to stay there all night?' he asked slowly.  
'Yes,' I said quickly. 'We're not going to the pub.'  
He nodded his head and went to his car. He obviously is going to the pub.  
'I'll get my car. I'll see you guys there?' I asked.  
'Yeah, see you there,' Emmett said. 'We're going to buy beer first.'  
I laughed at him. Of course. I went there and was the first one to get there. I sat down on the grass, which was a little damp. I didn't really care. After a while, the rest came too and Emmett held up a six pack. I smiled at the idiot.  
They sat down too. Rosalie pulled out her jacket first and sat down on that. Jasper and I looked at each other and both rolled our eyes. After a short while, Jacob came over and sat down too. He was thinking about something and I waited politely.  
'I think we should go to the pub. There's probably nobody there now and Bella really isn't that bad,' he said, but the last past he directed mostly to Rosalie.  
Nobody said anything and I cleared my throat. 'I'm actually fine, Jacob, sitting here. Why don't you stay too?'  
'No, thank you,' he said, but he was angry now. 'Edward, I know what you said wasn't true. Bella told me too. And she doesn't understand either why you would tell everybody about her having syfilis. It's not true. You should really apologise.'  
'God, she's just a fuck,' Rosalie said, repeating Emmett's words.  
'What?' Jacob said. Now he was really mad. 'She isn't that. Edward,' he snapped, looking back at me. 'Bella's like disappeared. I never know where she is and that's your fault. This syfilis thing has gone way out of hand.' I rolled my eyes, which wasn't my best move, but it had gone automatically. 'Screw you, you're gonna regret this, Edward. Bella isn't like that and she's decent and you are always talking about her clothes not covering her enough, but her clothes aren't bad and trashy.'  
'Her clothes say,' Rosalie snapped herself, 'fuck me from behind.' Jacob glared at her. _Rosalie, shut up._ Jacob stood up and got in his car.  
'Rosalie, be a little more decent, please,' I said. 'He's still my friend.'  
'Next time,' she said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. We drank some beer and talked about nothing. After a few hours, the conversations were slowly going quiet. I looked up and saw Bella in a short dress with high killer heels. The dress had a little pocket and in it was something in the shake op a phone. I tried texting her and put my hand on the ground again. She jumped a little when she received me text and I rolled my eyes. She was either a jumpy person or hardly ever got any messages so she wasn't used to the sound of a received message. Her eyes shot to me and suddenly she looked smug as she took her phone.  
I waited for her to look up, but she stood there staring at the phone. It was the same phone, but maybe she hadn't fixed it right. I tried texting her again and waited for her reaction.  
At first, she was staring at the phone again, but then her head shot up as if she heard someone talking to her. She looked at me again and I raised my eyebrows. When she didn't move, I held up my phone so she could see and then just called her. I didn't put the phone on my ear though, I just waited. Bella scowled, not understanding what I was doing, but then she looked at her phone, in shock. She looked at her phone and I laughed a little. She looked so scared.  
She put the phone on her ear and I did too, but she didn't say hello. I waited for her to say something first, though, because the receiver is supposed to talk first. Instead, she stood there staring at me.  
But ever so slowly, she made her way to me. Each time she reached another group of people, they would look at her accusationingly. Bella looked like she was ready to hit one of them.  
She sat down next to me, but not quite as close as I thought she would have. Alice stared talking with Rosalie and Bella gazed at the grass. She looked shy again, but that dress was ruining her whole demanour. However, I was impressed.  
'I gotta give it to you, Bella, you have patience,' I said, giving a short look at my phone. '6 minutes and 34 seconds. Impressive.' I don't think I would have last that long. She stared at me again, phone still holding against her ear. She really needed to sort some of her shit out. She was in shock or something, looking like like an animal, about to be eaten by her predator.  
Pretending I wanted to see her phone, but in fact just wanting to show her I am not going to kill her, or whatever she is thinking, I took her phone and gave it a quick look. 'Did you fix this?' I asked politely.  
'W-What did you and Jacob fight about?' she asked and then taking her phone back.  
_She lives._  
I wouldn't have thought that Jacob would have given her that information. I ignored her. 'Aren't you cold in that awful dress?' I asked, checking over her body. She was clearly cold. 'Look, you have goosebumps.' I pointed at her arm and then checked her temperature. 'And you are freezing.' Bella shivered, but the shiver started the moment I touched her. She was looking confused and I scowled at her. Did she shiver because of the cold weather, or me? She retrieved her arm and crossed her arms.  
'Where's Jacob?' she asked.  
She isn't going to drop this. And she was stubborn, so I might as well tell her.  
'I'd advice you not to go near him now. He isn't all too happy. Jacob wanted me and the rest of us to go to the pub, like we usually go. I said I was fine, sitting here. He told me to apologise to you, because ever since everybody knew about the syfilis thing, you haven't been near Jacob anymore. He got mad for all of us because we wanted to stay here and said we would regret not going. He said you are a decent girl and that your clothes aren't that bad and trashy.' I checked over her dress and high heels again and could only imagine how Jacob lost it. 'He probably lost it when he saw you in that dress, didn't he?'  
'What are you saying?' she asked with some anger.  
'Jacob came to the pub. Of that I'm sure. But now you don't know where he is and the only reason I can come up with, is because he knew that he wasn't right about you. And that's why he left.'  
'I hate you, Edward Cullen,' she said with a glare. I smiled apologetically. She was angry, but also in denial.  
'He saw you in that dress, in those shoes, flirting with other guys and suddenly he saw the reality. You threw it right in his face. You are cruel, Bella Swan.' This time I used her full name, just to make my point. 'Using boys like that, especially Jacob. He has talked about you a lot, but you never noticed. Once in a while you would give him a smile, along with some hope, but all the time you have been selfish, cruel and respectless.'  
'Enough,' she whispered, when people were listening to our conversation.  
'So, yeah, we were in a fight, but he has to be mad at someone. He can't be mad at you, because you couldn't care less. You wouldn't even notice. That's why he's mad at me. But that will go away after time and he will be able to get over you and then, Bella, Jacob will never want to see your face ever again.'  
'You are wrong,' she said.  
I laid down on the grass. Just to piss her off some more, I added, 'Maybe he'll give you 50 bucks for those few times you two had sex. Though I'm not sure if, by that time, he'll even think that you are worthy of 50 bucks.'  
'I'm not a whore,' she said, still whispering, hoping nobody would hear her.  
A few guys started to laugh, but I didn't see anything funny. Bella looked surprisingly shocked. Did it offend her that much?  
Bella stood up and left quickly.  
Alice got up too, soon after her and left us, without saying another word. She was angry. For some reason, she liked Bella, or felt compassionate about her.  
The rest didn't say anything and Rosalie toyed with her phone while Emmett and Jasper were making small talk.  
It only took a few more minutes before I noticed the new guy with 2 others. They were all very tall and I wondered what they were doing in Forks. A few girls went to them, flirting immediately. I kept an close eye on the one that had taken Bella in his car. He didn't say much to the girls. It looked like he was looking for something. Or someone.  
_Bella._  
Who else did he know? When he had done all the looking, he told something to his friends and left again. The two of them remained and the other guy left. I wondered how well Bella knew him. Or how well he knew Bella.  
And where was he going in the middle of the night? Was he going to search Bella, or isn't he even looking for Bella and is it all my imagination?  
Probably is. What would he want from Bella?  
I rolled my eyes as the little voice in my head answered my question.  
'Maybe we should go to the pub tomorrow,' I said. The guys looked up at me. 'Beer?' I said to Emmett, and he agreed. I wasn't really up for the beer, but at least I could find out more about this guy. Because, if he was searching for Bella, he would probably be there too tomorrow.  
'I'm not going over there,' Rosalie said.  
'I wasn't asking you,' I shot her back and she glared.  
We went back home and the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep, was the big, new guy, searching for the little girl.  
I woke up too damn early with too many freaking nightmares, which I couldn't even remember. I got in the shower and when I was done, I took my car keys and wondered if I really wanted to do this.  
I guess wanting something is much more different than needing to do it. I drove my car over the familiar path and in the distance I could see him. When he noticed me, he glared and went back into the house. I honked a few times and he looked back confused, but still angry.  
'You can't stay angry at me forever, Jacob,' I said, when I got out of the car. 'You wanna drive my car?' I asked, showing him my car keys. His face didn't show nothing, but when I threw the keys at them, and he caught them, he realised I wasn't joking. He tried to cover his smile.  
'Only,' he stared, talking slowly, 'if you aren't in the car as well.'  
'No way,' I said. I'm letting him drive, but not alone.  
'I won't molest it,' he said and I considered it. 'Really.'  
'One scratch, and you're dead,' I said, sitting on the edge of the stairs of their entrance.  
Jacob rolled his eyes. 'Got it, boss.' He got over to the car and slowly started it. Then he turned the car in a much faster speed then I had ever done, and gone was he, leaving me in a cloud of dust.

When Jacob wanted to piss me off, he really knew how to do it. But I decided not te mention it when he got back, since this might actually work to get him less cross at me.  
'Edward,' Billy said from behind me. I waved my hand. 'How did you come here?'  
'The car that Jacob is currently driving in,' I answered, realising what I had actually done. I had given my _car _to Jacob.  
'No, seriously, did you come walking here?' Billy said. I turned around, knowing for sure he was joking. Billy looked surprised and waited. _Shit. _He really didn't believe me. Was it really that impossible for him to believe?  
'No. I really _lent _my car to Jacob,' I said.  
'Are you trying to get a new one or something?' he said.  
'Why?' I asked confused.  
'Well, you know, if Jacob ruins it or something, you can say your car's broken and that you want a new one,' he said.  
I stared into space and wondered if he was seriously serious. Little kids did that with their toys. Not big boys with their cars.  
'Good luck,' Billy said fakily, walked past me and I glared at his back. 'You do realise it's gonna take a few hours until he gets back?'  
'He'll be back soon,' I said.  
The look Billy gave me, took all the certainty away from me.  
'You can get inside to wait,' he said, getting in the car and driving away.  
2 hours and 36 minutes later, an excited Jacob entered the house.  
'Awesome,' he said.  
'Had fun?' I asked through gritted teeth.  
'Mmh, had better,' he said.  
'As if,' I said, looking at him in shock.  
'You're almost out of gas and it got a little dirty, so you might need a carwash,' he said.  
'Thank you,' I said sarcastically. 'Give me the keys.'  
'I left them in the car,' Jacob said. Was he crazy? I got up and ran to my car and quickly pulled out the keys.  
Jacob got out of the house too and scowled.  
'Every heard of thieves?' I asked.  
Jacob laughed mischiefously. 'I might become one,' he said, giving my car a look.  
'Go steal someone else's car,' I said, holding on my key tightly.  
'Crazy jackass,' he said. 'Listen, about Bella. I just saw her.'  
I listened..  
'She was fighting or something with that new guy we saw at school. Don't know what that was about. They sort of saw the car and she probably also thought it was you in the car.'  
'Fighting? I thought she liked him?'  
'No, she was really mad,' Jacob said. 'But who cares? I don't want to be near her anytime soon. Are you guys sitting out again?'  
I scowled. 'No, we're going to the pub.' Jacob looked very surprised. 'You can always ignore her, you know. Besides, it might be fun.'  
'Fun?' Jacob said sarcastically, making a face.  
'Trust me,' I said mischievously. I already knew a few things. 'Fun.'  
Maybe even cruel. But like Jacob said, who cares?  
Jacob opened his mouth in fake shock as he realised and nodded, his eyes filled with mischief too. 'Fun,' he agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **I was wondering. How long do you guys take over reading this chapter? Half an hour? An hour? More? Do you read it and pause and read the rest the next day? Tell me, I'm curious to know :D.


	12. The enemy's eyes

**Disclaimer: **SM's characters

**A/N: **The enemy... Who is this enemy? Ha Ha *mean laughter* I know, I know! And begging, asking who it is, won't help!

(a)

* * *

**11. The enemy's eyes ~ Bella POV**

I reached home, wet. But I put on a smile, trying to look happy, with my eyes too.

'Bella?' Charlie called. He sounded drunk. If only the other police men knew this, he would have lost his badge and gun a long time ago.

'What?' I asked, not snapping but sounding kind and interested.

'You got money?' he asked.

'Yeah loads, they're stuffed up in your ass. I don't know if you shit money, but I don't,' I snapped, putting my anger onto him. Just like that, I changed from kind to this.

Crazy. Furious.

He didn't scare me. Definitely not when he got off his lazy ass and walked over to me. I pretended to go to the table, so there was a table and some stools between us.

'You said what?' he snapped himself.

'In. Your. Ass,' I said, mouthing each word, talking slowly, so the alcohol wouldn't mess with his head and think he had misheard me.

He went to a red colour, and screamed, 'That's what I get from you? A lazy whore that does nothing around this house? Everything dirty, no money, no food.'

I nodded. 'No liquor,' I added.

'Exactly!' he snapped. 'You have any idea how hard I work to provide you?'

'Do tell, I wonder where your pay check ends every month,' I said dryly.

'You are not mocking with me, are you?' he said, going a little more red in the head.

I rolled my eyes. He was so stupid. How could I have ever felt that I needed precaution and stand here, so the table was between us. I made my way back, so I could go up, but Charlie grabbed my upper right arm and shook me once.

'Stop!' I yelled. I yanked myself out of his grip and glared at him. 'I'm not Renee and you won't treat me like that!' I stayed there, looking at him and waiting for him to process the words.

'You think I hit her? She was good for one thing!'

'Ugh,' I said, disgusted.

'You!' he said, pointing at me. 'You, on the other hand, are good for nothing!'

'Jeez, go spread that to the word, please. I'm sure they'd _love_ to know. And sure they'd enjoy seeing you drunk and crazy.'

'You dirty girl!' he said, being over me in an instance and grabbing both of my shoulders, hard, first giving it a shake and at the second shake, he let go off me, causing me to fall on my back. 'Filthy shit head. Why are you here? Get out of my sight.'

I got up, clumsily, and ran up. I had never seen him like that before. We yelled all the time, but _that _he had never done. I took off all my clothes and stood in front of the mirror. I could understand why boys liked my body. Desired it even. I was slim, small, not big boobs, but my ass was okay, like the boys said. But I wasn't looking to any of that now. I was looking at the tears that were pouring and at the reddish blue spots where Charlie had grabbed me. I had always thought I would be strong and powerful of whatever whenever someone would physically attack me.

Here I was, crying and needing comfort from a boy. In _that _way.

I stepped into the hot shower, which I really needed to relax me. Once the water got cold, I made sure the water only hit my upper arms, because it was kind of hot. Charlie sure had a firm grip.

And I would have to keep in mind never ever to provoke him again, unless I head a death wish.

I went to bed, put my little drawer with many books on it in front of my door and went to sleep. But I didn't sleep well. I felt unsafe and not at my place. Something felt very wrong and I couldn't quite place what it was.

At a little after 8, I jumped out of bed, put on my clothes and went outside. I didn't feel any need to be in that awful house, not one minute extra then was only necessary.

I had nowhere to go and walked through the forest, going nowhere in particular. The pain in my ankle was pretty much gone, though running on it would not make the healing process go any faster.

Somewhere in the distance I heard voices. I got curious and tried to find who would be in the woods now. It was still morning and who would get up so early just to... do what? I have very good reasons, but did these people too?

The voices were getting clearer and suddenly I didn't want to go there anymore. I knew who the voices belonged too. I stopped in my tracks and wanted to leave, but apparently, I had appeared into their sight.

'Ella!' Max called.

'Bella,' Aaron corrected. 'Hi.'

'Uhm, hi,' I said boringly.

'Are you okay?' he asked, but it wasn't the random question people ask each other. I heard the real confusion in his voice.

'I'm fine,' I said annoyed.

'Do you live in this neighbourhood?' Max asked.

'Yeah, not so far from here,' I said.

'You want to help us?' Aaron asked.

'No.'

'Good, you can dig a hole in here,' he said, shoving a shovel in my hand.

_Maybe I'll shove this right up in your-_

'Bella, you might even like it,' he said, interrupting my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and didn't move. Aaron came over to me and said in not a loud voice, so his friends wouldn't hear, 'Consider this something different from your daily activity.' I narrowed my eyes at him, and he quickly continued. 'You don't have to be pissed off at me, because, actually you don't make such a secret out of it. So now I know, but what the heck? I'm not one of them, so either deal with it or don't. I'm telling you, you might enjoy this, so why not give it a go?'

Too angry to reply or throw the shovel at him, I dug a hole.

Way too big and way too deep.

'How's that?' I asked.

'Perfect,' he answered. He had something that was tall and had a mix of some rocks in them. It was when I saw the end, I realised it was some explosive.

'Eh, what's that?' I asked, pointing.

'I made it, with their help,' he said. 'We want to see if it's powerful enough to blow that tree, but not that powerful so it won't damage the places around the tree.'

'Why?' I asked.

'It might be a very famous invention one of these day and I'll make sure we'll add your name to it as a assistant,' he said with a smile.

'Jeez, thanks,' I said, not believing one word.

He put the explosive in the hole I had made and lit the end on.

'Fire in the hole!' he screamed, causing me to jump. He laughed when he saw my face and took my hand and ran behind his car. I didn't let go of his hand. It was warm and... I should have let go of his hand.

After a minute, I got bored.

'Maybe it's not working,' I said, raising.

'No, you don't!' he said, pushing my head down. 'Any minute now.'

The sound of a great explosive mixed with cheers of Max and Thomas were filling my ears.

'What are you smiling at, huh?' Aaron asked with a nudge. 'Finding this fun after all?'

'Don't push your luck,' I murmured, raising. The explosive had been in fact, really cool.

He went to the tree, not satisfied. 'It has to be a little stronger and that should be perfect.'

'Are you really interested in these kinds of things?' I asked, pointing around.

'Yes,' Aaron said. 'That's why we've made it our job out of it.'

I sat there for a whole hour, watching them dig, collect, observe and then observe me. I had climbed in a tree, only a few feet of the ground. I rolled my eyes when Aaron purposefully walked over to me.

'Are you insulting me?' Aaron asked jokily, meaning the eye roll.

'What do you want? I'm not in the mood for sex.'

He grabbed my ankles and pushed me down, catching me when I was about to fall.

'Why are you selling your body just like that? It's not pretty.'

'So you are one of those guys that's still a little embarrassed about themselves. Or maybe you have a girlfriend? Don't worry, eventually, we both get what we want.'

'Bella, I'm not like that. You might need to get used to that.'

'To what? That you're not just another guy with a penis, thinking with his penis, when he's around me?'

He only shook his head and walked away.

'Don't walk away from me!' I said, getting after him. 'You desire me.'

'No.'

I tried to hide my surprise. 'You do want me.'

'Wrong again.'

'You're a guy, what's wrong with you!' I said, pushing his shoulders.

'A man, if you will, but a decent one. In your poor case, the only way to remain decent, is by keeping it in my pants.'

I gaped at him. 'My poor case?' I was furious.

'No offence, Bella, but it is poor.'

'You don't get to talk to me like that,' I whispered.

'Well I did and I don't intend to apologize.'

I grabbed his pants. 'You don't have to keep it in there,' I said in my seductive voice.

He took my hand and pushed it away. 'I'm sorry.'

Now I really was pissed. 'I thought you didn't do apologies!'

'Changed my mind. I got to get back to work.'

'Maybe you're gay,' I said to his back.

'No,' he said, turning around.

'Come on,' I said whiny.

'Bella,' he snapped. For the first time, I saw him angry. 'This isn't sexy, it's cheap. It's not hot, it's a little lust over a beautiful girl that isn't needy, but in the need of attention. I bet you hate sex, loathe it with every gut in your body. Has a boy every given you pleasure, or was it just fun on their side? Did they stay with you for more then a minute after the act was done?'

I stared at him, unable to talk. Just like that, he said my story. Every bit of it was right.

A car behind me stopped and I turned to see Edward's car, but it was already turning and left. I scowled. What was he doing here?

'What ever,' I said, facing Aaron again. 'I have to go to work.' I walked past him and waved the other two goodbye.

xxx

At work, things were the same. The same crowd, the same drinks, the same work.

When I did another lazy round, I was staring at a pair of green eyes and a pair of brown eyes.

Edward and Jacob, both smiling. 'Drink up, boys,' I said, giving them my whole tray of beer, which were 8 glasses. Today I wasn't wearing high heels, just sneakers with short jeans and a blue top. Very simple, but also comfortable.

I acted like nothing had ever happened. This was my work and I didn't want to lose it. We were all mature enough to behave like normal people.

I felt myself get wet like I was in a shower or a heavy rain fall and when I turned, Edward was looking the other way, while Jacob couldn't maintain his laughter. He had two glasses in his hand, which he dropped and broke and Edward cracked a smile too, at me.

They had thrown all of those glasses of beer over me.

'Immature _boys_,' I said, wiping the drops off my face.

'Jacob,' I heard Billy say behind me.

'Dad,' Jacob said, still laughing.

'Clean that up,' he said, pointing at the glass. I looked surprised at Billy. It was my job to clean the mess of the customers, no matter how foul or messy.

'Nah, I'll leave that to precious Bella, shall I not?' he said to Billy.

'Now,' he ordered.

'No,' he said, grabbing the other six glasses and throwing them dangerously close at my feet. They made shattering noises, even scaring me a little.

'Jacob, you are being silly,' I said, looking at him directly. He stood up and grabbed my head, looking in my eyes. My breathing hitched and his lips were close to mine.

His face was telling me a thousand messages, but in the end, he let go and sat back next to Edward. He talked to him like neither Billy or me were there. I picked my tray carefully, scared that Jacob might snap at me, and quickly went to the toilet for a moment.

I took a few careful deep breaths. Jacob is a boy. And I could easily take away his anger with the only way I knew. That is, if he would let me.

'Dad, fuck off, she's a dirty whore with syphilis!' I heard Jacob's voice loud and clear. The whole pub had gone quiet.

'Fine, Jacob!' Billy screamed back. Like father, like son.

I groaned and stood up after a minute. So sex was definitely not an option.

The moment I opened the door and walked to the counter. I was stopped by Ricky.

'I didn't knew you were charging,' he whispered, closing his arms around me.

'Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I haven't had sex with Jacob for a year now, how would he know?' I sent him a dirty look and he gaped at me. Oh, he heard and that had been my intention!

My sight was blocked be a picture of Benjamin Franklin.

I wanted to protest, but I could see the wonderful stares of Edward and Jacob. I grabbed the 100$ bill and instantly, Ricky pushed me towards the exit, leaving many eyes astonished. I felt sorry for Billy, leaving like this, but he would understand. Wouldn't he?

Not that it mattered. After 10 minutes, I was walking back in the pub, with the 100$ bill. I shoved it in Jacob's chest and he put his hand on it, grabbing it. Looking astonished, only more now.

'For you,' I said, walking past him, leaving him with the money. I didn't want it. I had told Ricky that he could keep his money, but he only dumped me out of the car and drove of, with the bill. And I didn't want it, or spend it, so Jacob could have it.

'Sorry, Billy,' I said professionally, loudly, 'there were some unfinished business, but they're taken care of now.'

Billy didn't say anything, only shook his head.

'So now you're really charging money,' I heard Edward say when I walked past his table.

'No.'

'Whore,' he coughed, loud and clear.

After ten minutes, I passed his table again. 'I wouldn't spend more then 10 bucks on you,' Jacob said.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him up. 'Give it to me then and let's go to your car.' I turned my furious eyes to Edward. 'Wanna join?' I almost yelled, putting the tray on their table and grabbing his hand as well. He stood up, not even letting me push him painfully hard and I dragged them to the exit. Only, when we were outside, it were Edward and Jacob who grabbed me by my arms and brought me to Edward's car.

'That's how you wanna play it? The one holding me, watching how to other fucks me?' I asked. 'Oh, how I love that. Well, actually, I wouldn't know! On that part, I'm a virgin too! Ha ha, kind of like you, Edward!'

'She's gone crazy,' Jacob said from behind me.

'Thought she already was,' Edward murmured.

'Oh, boys,' I said, too happy.

Both of their grips tightened, hurting me. I felt hands... squeezing my ass? And then touching my breast! Just here, outside. 'Wow, naughty boys,' I said, even though I would rather be in the car.

'Anything?' Edward said.

I looked back to see that Edward alone was holding me and it were Jacob's hands. 'Jacob, it's a little rainy for this outside, let's get in the car.'

I never had to do so much talking to a boy when it came to sex!

'Bella, are you charging?' Edward asked, spinning me around and watching me in the eye.

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'I'm asking 50 from you Edward, because you're new at sex. Oi, Jake! 10 from you.' Edward shook me.

'I'm serious. _Are you charging_?'

'What's it to you?' I asked, screaming. 'You called me a whore and now you're getting one! So don't act so innocent and surprised.'

'Let her go, Edward, she's got no money. Maybe that really was her first time she charged.'

Edward let go of me and I turned to scowl at Jacob. 'You've gone from stupid to completely crazy, did you know that?'

'Maybe she already spent it,' Edward said.

'That's rich!' I said, turning back to Edward.

This time, he grabbed my face. 'If you charge, really charge, you are nothing but a cheap, filthy whore, only good for one thing for only a little while, until your body fails on you and turns disgusting from all the diseases you have and all the babies your body had to produce. And even the, Bella, those babies will have my pity, for having a mother like _you_.'

'Bella!' Billy called. 'Edward, let her go.'

I blinked.

'Oh, he just gave her a great speech, Dad, you should have heard. I completely agree, Edward.' Jacob clapped his hands, slow, and our eyes locked. He clapped one more time and dropped his hands. I turned back to look at Edward, who had the same weird look on his face. They hated me.

'Get inside,' Billy commanded, looking at me once and then back at Jacob and Edward. I slowly walked, wanting to hear what he had to say, but he only started once I was out of earshot. _Darn it._

'Bella!' all the boys cheered when I got inside, now also soaked from the rain. 'What you asking, huh, babe? 80? 120?'

'That depends on what you got, boy,' I said, looking at one of them. They all cheered again, giving the one I had glanced at soft punches.

I went to the beer, washing all the glasses, and curious as to what was happening outside. Soon, Billy came too. He smiled when he saw me. I didn't want to sound nosy, so I didn't ask him anything. Hopefully he would bring the subject up himself.

'You want something dry to wear?'

'I haven't brought anything,' I said, feeling disappointed that that had been his question, and not that he hadn't said something about the boys.

'I've got some stuff lying around there,' he said, pointing at the door where most of the kitchen stuff were. 'They're my wife's. She won't miss them.'

'You sure?' I asked, even though I wanted to wear something dry.

'Yeah, yeah, go,' he said.

'Thank,' I said, smiling. I opened the door and found a little closet. In there was a very nice, blue blouse, which I grabbed. I loved it and didn't look at the rest. I pulled off my wet top and pulled on the blouse. I didn't close the last buttons though, I made a knot out of it so my flat stomach was in sight. The boys would love that. I also pulled up the sleeves and I was ready to work. Billy only glanced once in my direction and did his work.

A few boys whistled and I smiled broadly.

At the end of the evening, when I threw out the last boy, Aaron and his friend walked in. Aaron took in my clothes and I rolled my eyes at him. 'Hey, Thomas, hey Max.'

'Bella,' they said, walking straight up. They looked exhausted.

When they left, I hadn't forgotten about the fact that Aaron was still standing behind me.

'What?' I snapped.

'You look pretty,' he said. 'That's all. The blue fits you. Good night.' He, too, went behind Max and Thomas, not looking once back.

I wanted to get out immediately or else I wouldn't have a ride to Charlie's place.

'Bella,' Billy called. 'You want a drink? It's from the house.'

I looked at the last drunken boy get in his car and leave. I had to walk, then. 'Perfect,' I said to Billy.

He was already filling two glasses with something strong. I raised my glass and he touched it with his and I took a huge gulp. Oh, yes, this was strong. I finished it all.

'Thanks, Billy,' I said. 'Like medicine. I'll be back in a second.'

I ran up and knocked on Aaron's door. He opened it after a few seconds and looked at me.

'Leave me alone,' I said. 'I had sex a few hours ago, it was mind blowing and there's nothing you can change about that, so why don't you go fuck yourself! So there, now you know.'

What had Billy given me to drink? It was so strong and I could already feel it give me courage - the courage I needed right now.

'Okay...' Aaron said, scowling. My eyes wandered down, to his naked chest. It was broad and sun tanned, something he had not picked here. He closed his door, leaving me there to watch the door.

'Night,' Billy said.

'You're sleeping here?' I asked confused. He nodded.

'It's better, so Jacob can think at home, alone.'

'Okay,' I said with a shrug. Think about what?

I slowly went downstairs and glanced at the clock. It was after midnight and I was too tired to walk home now. I was picking nervously at the blouse that was Billy's wife's. I decided it would be best to leave it here and put on my own top on. I would get soaking wet anyhow, so it didn't matter. I went back through the door that led to the kitchen stuff and unbuttoned the blouse. I took it off and heard behind me the door close. I wanted to turn, but someone had already skilfully unclasped my bra, yanked it down with the blouse and pushed me against the wall. His hands went to my jeans, opening the buttons. I tried to stop them, but he was strong.

And he had a purpose.

'No!' I yelled.

I turned and stared in shock at the pair of eyes, which were from now on my enemy's eyes.


	13. Pain

**Disclaimer: **SM's characters

**A/N:** I hope all of my readers are still... reading this story! Sorry it took my like two months, but I've been giving my other story much more attention lately.

Some of you have a very good eye for detail and I'll keep asking for the ones who notice any mistakes to tell me, because I'm a perfectionist and I hate it when something just isn't perfect.

* * *

**12. Pain ~ Bella POV**

I had been sobbing the entire time, but each time I got louder, he would push my head against the wall. The sobbing did not lessen and all that I could think off, was _why me?_ I'm not a whore, because I never take money. I'm not a slut, because I don't say yes to everyone. I'm not cheap, just because I'm not like the rest of the girls. I choose them. I don't do it with everyone. So what was this man thinking? How could he have no shame of himself? How could he be so disgusting? _Why me?_

At some point, he was no longer there and all that I could do, was put my jeans back on, stumbling while doing so, and grab the nearest cloth I saw, which was the blouse. I closed a button or two, staring at my braw which was on the floor. _What am I doing? _Closing these buttons, while I should be..._running. _I ignored the rest of the buttons, gave my bra a kick so it would end under the closet and ran out, out of that room and then out of the pub, leaving the doors open.

I had no place to go. Everyplace that I could think off, was a big no. And there was nobody I could think off who would want me at their home. No friends, girl or boy. And I really didn't want to face Charlie right now.

The rush of loneliness I felt, sent me back to tears again. I had run over the road and through the forest now. At this point, I only needed to make distance and be away from everyone in Forks. They all didn't like me. Loathed me, or hated me. Just because I was what I was.

A slut. A whore. A cheap girl. That's what I was, in their eyes.

I was the one to blame. I knew that, I wasn't that thick. Reckless sex comes with consequences. And now, after years, those consequences had come. I had just been raped and had no place to go.

Bella Swan, the towns slut, the girl who had just accepted money in front of everyone, the _whore _had been raped. What a laugher. How ironic. I stopped running to kick at a few plants, killing them with my feet. Over the distance I saw a little park with two swings and I slowly reached it. I jumped on the swing and sat on it. It was moving a little bit and I kept watching behind my back, but nobody was coming. The only sounds I was hearing, were the trees, the wind and my breathing. It had stopped raining and now the cold wind was making me shiver.

I had said no. I told him not to. Why hadn't he listened.

_I had said the word._

And I was reeking of beer, which was still on my skin and in my hair. Thanks to my two best friends, Edward and Jacob.

I sat on the swing and was crying uncontrollably. _He_ hadn't listened. He had just grabbed me and didn't listen. They are supposed to listen. They don't get to make that choice. I make them. Just because there are a lot of boys, according to others, doesn't mean I still don't make the choices. It doesn't mean I like it all.

I hated it.

Did they really think that I liked having sex with _everybody_?

'Bella?' I heard Edward's voice from behind me. 'What are you doing here?'

I wanted to tell him to piss off, like I did usually. To just leave me alone, like he usually did.

Instead, I sobbed harder.

'What happened?' he asked. I shook my head and didn't look up at him.

I remembered _again_ everything _he_ did to me. I saw the whole thing in detail again.

Maybe I deserved it.

I flinched at the touch of Edward's fingers on my chest and started to panic. I wasn't able to fight him off of me. I had done all the fighting I could already. With _him. _After a minute I realised that he had closed the buttons of my blouse completely. I had only managed to close a few while I was running away from _him_. I had tried to close a few more, but I had done it mindlessly. I couldn't really care. I looked up.

'Everyone thinks I just do it with everyone, but that's not true,' I said, but not looking in his eyes. 'I do make choices. I don't do it with everyone.'

Why was I talking to him? To Edward. He had spoken his opinion about me very openly and publicly already.

'Come on, Bella. Let's go to the police.'

I stared at him, but he just lifted me up and helped me to get to the police. It wasn't a tall walk and when we were walking up the stairs, I stopped him.

'I can't do this,' I said. _Whatever we are doing._

'Bella, you have to. If he can rape once, he can do it again.' I looked up surprised when he had said the word rape. When I saw his face, however, I knew that he didn't believe me. He didn't believe that any form of sex with me could be rape. He thought I did everything willingly.

Everything with everyone.

_If you charge, really charge, you are nothing but a cheap, filthy whore, only good for one thing for only a little while, until your body fails on you and turns disgusting from all the diseases you have and all the babies your body had to produce. And even the, Bella, those babies will have my pity, for having a mother like you._

And when he knocked on the door, I realised that he was not the only one. In this town, nobody would believe that I could get raped. I was the trashy slut. I did everything without complaint.

_Cheap._

_Easy._

_I don't want to report him. Who will believe me?_

I turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my place. Not home. But place. That was the option I had to take, for now. I didn't hear Edward call me, so he probably hadn't even noticed yet. I wiped away my tears and noticed in the dim light that my fingers were black. My make up was all over my face.

I quickly looked back to see also Edward looking back and he put his hand up, as if to stop me, but it only made me run faster until I lost him out of sight. I probably didn't only look like a complete mess, I felt like one too.

I thought I heard something and stopped, but then someone's arms were around me. I screamed and screamed until a hand stopped me and suddenly I was completely still, not able to fight him off anymore. I was too tired.

'What happened?'

And that seemed to be the question of the day.

My legs gave up on me, but I was still standing, because the person behind me was holding me tightly.

'Bella, all I saw was you running out of the pub like a kicked puppy-'

'A raped whore,' I interrupted in a whisper.

'Aaron!' Edward called and I saw him closing in on us and it happened so fast. One minute I was held by Aaron, and the second, Edward kicked his face and I had managed to stay upright and see how Edward was about to give another punch, but Aaron started to defend himself.

I gasped when I saw blood, but to whomever it was, I did not know and neither did I find out. I turned and ran away from them both. Whatever issues those two had, they could fix them up themselves. I couldn't stand any boys at the moment.

'Bella,' they both called a few times.

'Look what-' Aaron had said, but he was cut off by something. And then I was out of reach to hear them and when I glanced back, all that I could see, were two black figures.

The stupid house got in sight and I hoped, prayed and wished that Charlie was asleep, passed out or dead.

They all worked for me.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside and slowly closed it. So far everything was still good. I got straight up the stairs and gasped when I saw him lying on the floor upstairs, blocking my way. I watched closely but his chest still got up, so he was still breathing. I stepped over him and got into the bathroom and put on the water. I let the warm water run over my face instantly and closed my eyes. It took away some of the discomfort and hurt.

After I had washed myself thoroughly at the point where my skin hurt, I dried myself off and pulled on clothes that covered me from top to toe. A sweatpants, a sweater but of course I had also worn a top from under that, socks that came up until my calfs. I also put on the hood of the sweater when I layed in bed. I checked my door again, but there was no way anybody could get in. I had pushed the little, heavy closet in front of it. It made me feel safe in the dark.

Around seven, I got out of bed, just like I usually did. The only difference was that I was more tired then I had ever been, because I hadn't slept.

I couldn't do much, then just sit on my bed for the next few hours. I had to get to work, face everyone. I might as well go now, to serve lunch. I pulled out a pair of jeans of out my closet and a colourful shirt. I put on my beige jacket, which I hardly ever wore, because I had never felt like it fitted _me. _Today was different though. And I could wear anything that felt unlike me.

Charlie was gone and I ate two sandwiches to get my strengths up. I drank some orange juice, really enjoying the taste. Food was such a great distracted.

I searched for my sneakers, which I would be wearing for the upcoming hours. They had been kicked under the table and I put them on. I don't even remember if I had kicked them under the table or if it had been Charlie.

The long journey to the pub had begun, but I had been walking off of the main road, so I wouldn't see any cars.

Around the pub, many people had already formed. I had my hands deep in my coats pocket.

My eyes locked with no other then Jasper Cullen and I quickly feigned a smile. My face almost ached by the actual change it had to take; a smile. Different muscles were working now. I hadn't done anything then keep my face blank, not move my face on bit since I had gotten out of that shower last night.

And now I tried my very best to look cheerful, as Jasper gave me a confused smile back. Just like that, all of the Cullens turned, and I was quick at passing them, though I knew they were still watching my back. I passed a few more boys and they gave me nods.

'Morning, boys,' I said with my best smile.

I passed a few more people, until I was grabbed by the arm and pulled to the side. I was in time to shut my mouth, instead of screaming like a frightened kid, because we were at a crowded place. Nobody would do something stupid in such a crowded place.

'You never got to answer my question last night.'

I sighed, slowly looking up at Aaron. I flinched a little when I saw his face. He had a few swollen places on his face, the side of his lip was busted and he had a black eye. 'Which was?' I asked, shaking my head a little while acting dumb.

He gave a slow, sympathetic smile. 'What happened?' he whispered.

All that I could do was breath in and out with my mouth, my chest heaving. His big, broad, suntanned hand got high up my back and his fingers squeezed my neck at just the right strength.

'Aar-' I started, but my voice was shaking embarrassingly. His touch was difference. It was a breath of fresh air after last night.

'You didn't deserve it,' he said, while his fingers kept massaging my muscles. 'I hope you have someone to talk about it, you know? To report it. We aren't friends, but I'm not insensitive. Here.' He pushed something inside my hand and opened a bottle of water, handing it to me.

I looked down at my hand, seeing a pill in the middle of an orange foil. The backside said Norlevo.

My confused look made him to give me an explanation.

'Morning after pill,' he only said.

A million emotions ran through me. Anger, because he had thought of it, and I hadn't. Humiliation, because it was not like he hadn't said it out loud. I looked around, put I didn't notice anyone giving us curious looks. Maybe he hadn't been that loud. And I was even more angered, because I was remembered again of the rape _and _the consequences. A possible baby.

I looked up at him, trying to keep my anger in, taking deep breaths. I at first avoided his eyes, but then I forced myself to look at him. He only had this look in his eyes, that said _I'm so sorry._ What the heck was he sorry for? _Keep it in, Bella. He's being nice. _'Thank you. This was considered.' I held up the packet and then pulled out the pill and put it in my mouth. I gave him a little nod when I took the bottle of water and drank it all. He raised his eyebrows. 'Sorry, had a long walk.' I didn't even know I was thirsty.

He gave me a nod back and said with a serious expression, 'Anytime.'

'I mean... I hadn't even,' I held up my hand in front of me, looking into space as I felt so stupid, 'thought about it.'

He shook his head with a little smile. 'I did. It's taken care off, okay? I'll even hold your hand if it comes to the point where you already have a foetus developing in you right now and are in the abortion clinic, or I'll hold your hand nine month later. What ever your choice will be, you should not go through it alone.'

'What?' I asked shocked and then I angered. 'Don't joke!' I hit his arm. 'You think this is funny?' and I pointed at myself.

'No. I think you shouldn't go through something like _rape _alone. You called yourself a whore last night. But I don't believe you are one. Is that so bad of me? Would you like me to believe the rest, instead of you?'

'No! I mean, why would you say I'm pregnant?' I closed my eyes in frustration, but I wasn't frustrated by just Aaron. I was also frustrated by myself.

He took my hand which had still been in the air. 'I didn't. I only made a point to say that _if_... then I'll be there for you, if you want me to.'

'Why?' I asked, looking very confused and non-believing.

He shrugged. 'The ground here is perfect and fascinating, did you know that? Different kinds of species then I have ever seen.' He noticed my look and laughed. I smiled at his laughter, which sounded so sincere. '_I'm saying_, that I'm the one that can make the call to make us stay here longer, especially if I can prove I have perfect reasons. And those reasons, I have them. I could easily convince the University that the plants-'

'The plants,' I said dramatically, rolling my eyes.

'That the plants,' he said with a smile on his face and laughter in his voice, 'are worth to stay here for a while longer.' I eyes him suspiciously. 'Let's say, for about 10 to 12 months, instead of the standard 6 months.'

'Oh,' was all that I could manage.

'You're not pushing me away?' he said jokily, giving me a push. I gaped at him but then smiled.

'What ever,' I said, rolling my eyes. 'Your face is a mess, by the way.'

He opened his mouth to say something, but I turned. 'Your welcome!' he called after me.

I stepped inside and there he was. The pub was filled already, and I glanced at the clock. It was almost two o'clock. He hadn't seen me yet, but I could see him clearly and all that I did, was put a bright smile on my face.

I was stopped again and I closed my eyes in aggravation.

The hand pulled me to the corner of the pub and I already knew who this stranger could be.

He pushed me against the wall and he was inches away from me. I stared at his black shirt, which was pressed against every muscle he had. He really was beautiful. I sighed.

'Look at me,' Edward said. I shook me head. He sighed now too. 'Bella, I _have_ to know.'

After all the people I might be able to tell, Edward was the last person. And not had it to do with just the fact that it was Edward, but it had to do with so many other things. And they brought tears in my eyes.

'You can't let this go away like it was nothing.' His voice was caring, but I could not believe it. My ears were deceiving me, because there could not exist a day where Edward was caring for me.

I dropped my head further, so he couldn't see my face. He pushed my hair behing my ear and I brought my head up, but not all the way.

'It's never too late,' he said softly and he had brought his head closer to mine. He put his hand on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry for what I have said to you. I should have known better. _I _know better. I was selfish. The beer all over you, the harsh words, doubting if your charging.' I could see him shake his head. 'Look at me?' he asked. I shook my head again.

I gasped when he pressed his lips on my front head.

'Your reputation,' I whispered, looking around, but I was surprised. Not so many people were looking at us. Just a few girls.

'What about it?' he asked and then I dared myself to look in his eyes. I widened my eyes at what I saw. He had a cut over his cheek which ended on the side of his lip.

'They'll think we're together,' I whispered, eying the cut, 'that we had sex.' He raised his eyebrows. 'And stuff.'

'They already think that,' he said, his voice carrying a little humour. 'You know, with the syphilis.' He steered his head a little as he scowled. 'And stuff.'

How could I have forgotten about that? They all already thought that we had sex.

'Tell me who it was?' he asked softly.

I shook my head. 'I can't, Edward.'

'Who ever it was, he doesn't deserve to be out there, he should be put behind bars. Do you understand? He could do it again, to somebody else.'

I shook my head. I didn't believe that.

'Are you willing yourself to live with that knowledge?' he asked, and it sounded like he was already blaming me.

'What do you care?' I hissed in a whisper. 'You hate me. You don't really care about my feelings. Is this a bet you made with Jacob?' My eyes went wide and he narrowed his eyes. I bit the inside of my lip. 'You don't believe me. You think I'm lying.'

'Really?' he asked in anger.

'I lied,' I said. 'It was all a lie. You got me Edward, I never was raped. It was just a little attention game. If everybody thinks I got raped, they might forget about the syphilis and want to have sex again.' That was quick thinking and improvised, but for now, it had to do. I hoped it would do.

Edward's face didn't change though. He only pulled up one side of his lips in a sad smile.

'How I wish for that to be true,' he said in his sad voice.

'You look like shit,' I threw in his face.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment and before he left, he pushed my hair behind my ear again.


	14. Liars everywhere

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** I know it's been 3 months and 26 days! I've been busy with school and since I'm not making it, I'm trying to figure out what I'll be doing next year.

Would it be really cool and will I be forgiven if I told you I'm very interested in a job at the navy?

Hope the extra tall chapter will make you guys happy too :D

I've been a little 'out' of this story, btw, so maybe the characters seem changed or something. But I've figuered a nice plot for this story and a real story line. So hopefully I'll be in the mood again to update sooner.

Oh, I'm so sorry for the ones that waited all those month :( I know how it sucks, I KNOW!

I'll answer all your questions and answer all the reviews! But I won't give away too much.

* * *

**13. Liars everywhere ~ Edward POV**

"Do you see her anywhere?" Jacob asked.

I pointed at a table. We found two empty seats. At some point, she had a few glasses of beer in her tray and saw us.

"Drink up, boys," she said in her cheerful manner. She wasn't wearing her high heels though. When she put the tray on our table and turned, it only took me one glance at Jacob to know what he was planning. I pushed four glasses in my hand, throwing the beer on her just after Jacob. She literally froze for a moment.

"Immature boys," she said. She was trying to lessen the damage, but the beer was in her hair and it kept dripping back on her face.

Billy had seen us and came over to us. I just gave him an innocent smile, but he was angry with Jacob and that's why he called him.

"Dad," Jacob replied, not bothering to keep in his laughter.

"Clean that up," he said to Jacob.

Bella turned to Billy and she looked surprised by what he said.

"Nah, I'll leave that to precious Bella, shall I not?" Jacob said.

Billy didn't take any crap from his son now, though. "Now."

"No," Jacob said, throwing the glasses on the floor. Bella jumped at the sound and she looked up at Jacob.

"Jacob, you are being silly." He got up and grabbed her head and I could hear that her breath had caught in her throat. He let go of her without giving her a rant and sat back down.

"They're both crazy," Jacob said, ignoring them. Bella tried to very carefully retrieve her tray and then practically ran off.

"I don't know what has been picking on you, but you can't throw it on Bella. You two have been friends since I don't know how long!"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No, not really," Jacob muttered.

"Quit it, Jake. Have you been drinking?"

Jacob glared at him.

"I mean it, you better act normal to her quickly or else-"

"Dad, fuck off, she's a dirty whore with syphilis!"

It went quiet in the pub and where ever Bella had hidden herself, she must have heard it.

"Fine, Jacob," Billy screamed back at him, walking away.

"We could go," I told him but he quickly shook his head.

"Just because Dad's an ass and Bella a slut? No way."

Bella got out of the toilet and we both followed her movements. Ricky stood in front of her, but I could still see her face. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear," Bella told him. "I haven't had sex with Jacob for a year now, how would he know?" She sent a dirty look at Jacob and his eyes widened.

Sex with Bella can only mean trouble. She won't throw it just in your face, no, because that isn't enough. She would say it out loud in a crowded place. Ricky pulled out a 100$ bill and I could see Bella starting to form the word _no _on her lips, but she caught my eyes and then Jacobs. Her hand went up to the bill while looking at me and in that moment, I knew she wasn't doing this because she wanted to have money _that way_. She just wanted the two of us feel shocked. And that was reason enough for her to accept the money.

'_You're not a whore, Bella,_' I tried to tell her that with my eyes, but she left with Ricky behind her, not looking back anymore. She was going to do this with the knowledge that everybody knew exactly what she was about to do. Nobody could stop her.

"She. Is. Dis-gus-ting."

I gave him a sad smile. Pictures of Bella having sex with Ricky came in my mind and I tried to block them by drinking beer. I could see Jacob was doing the same thing.

I didn't knew if I was imagining it or if it was real when a 100$ bill was pushed in Jacobs hand. He looked at his hand and raised his head, as did I.

"For you," Bella said. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged.

"I really have no idea," I told him, answering his silent question.

"Maybe she's not a whore, then," Jacob said.

I shrugged again.

"Sorry, Billy, there were some unfinished business," she said and I glared at her. She wasn't even looking. "But they're taken care of now." I rolled my eyes. She could be disgusting when she tried.

She walked past us, her clothes a little crinkled at some places, her hair not as smooth as it was a few minutes ago. You could see visibly that she'd had sex.

"So now you're really charging money," I said when she walked past us.

"No," was her quick answer. Why would she deny, if it was true. Or was she already telling the truth?

It all didn't make sense.

"Whore," I coughed, but she ignored me.

"I don't get her," Jacob said. "I'm gonna provoke her, see if I can get a reaction out of her."

"Good luck," I said, laughing at his plan.

And then she got near us again, Jacob started.

"I wouldn't spend more then ten bucks on you."

She got angry, because she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. With that I knew that Bella was easily provoked.

"Give it to me then and let's find a car." She turned her eyes to me and I would have laughed if what she said next didn't shock me. "Wanna join?" She put the tray on the table and took my hand too and I stood up myself, which didn't please her. She walked us to the exit.

When we got outside, Jacob pulled himself out to grab her arm and I did the same. We brought her to my car.

"That's how you wanna play it?" she asked. "The one holding me, watching how to other fucks me? Oh, how I love that. Well, actually, I wouldn't know! On that part, I'm a virgin too! Ha ha, kind of like you, Edward!"

"She's gone crazy," Jacob said, scowling at me. I would have told her that I wasn't a virgin as she always suspected, but then I thought _Let her live in that delusion. _It might be fun information for her to find out later.

"Thought she already was," I murmured.

"Oh, boys," Bella said in a way too happy voice. She almost seemed drunk or high.

"Check for money," I whispered to Jacob so Bella wouldn't hear.

I grabbed both of her arms, her back facing me. Jacob searched her pockets and everywhere she could have hidden it.

"Wow, naughty boys," she said.

I ignored her this time. "Anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. If he was disappointed or pleased, I did not know. And neither did I know which one I felt.

"Jacob, it's a little rainy for this outside, let's get in the car," she said exhausted.

I turned her around and watched her in the eye. "Bella, are you charging?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. She wasn't as influenced by me as she was when I brought her home. "I'm asking fifty from you Edward, because you're new at sex. Oi, Jake! Ten from you."

I gave her shook and her eyes darted straight back at me, a little widened. She was influened by me, even if it was just a little.

_Good._

"I'm serious. _Are you charging_?"

"What's it to you?" she screamed. "You called me a whore and now you're getting one! So don't act so innocent and surprised."

"Let her go, Edward, she's got no money. Maybe that really was her first time she charged."

I let her go and she turned to Jacob. "You've gone from stupid to completely crazy, did you know that?"

"Maybe she already spent it," I said, provoking her now myself.

She turned back to me. "That's rich!"

_Easily, easily provoked._

I grabbed her face, really pissed now. She was talking in riddles. She was so mysterious in her own way. I didn't know if she was telling the truth. "If you charge, really charge, you are nothing but a cheap, filthy whore, only good for one thing for only a little while, until your body fails on you and turns disgusting from all the diseases you have and all the babies your body had to produce. And even then, Bella, those babies will have my pity, for having a mother like _you_."

She only moved a little under my grip, letting me again there to wonder if she was influenced in even the slightest by what I had just said.

"Bella!' Billy called. 'Edward, let her go."

She blinked quickly a few times, as if she had come back out of another world. I released her.

"Oh, he just gave her a great speech, Dad, you should have heard. I completely agree, Edward." Jacob clapped his hands, slow, while he watched Bella. He was mocking her. She turned once again to look at me, and I kept wondering what to think of Bella.

"Get inside," Billy told Bella. She slowly started walking to the pub.

I had expected a major speech from him as well. But Billy didn't do that. He just glared at the both of us for a second.

"Get out of my pub, the both of you,' he said as he turned and walked away from us.

"Vodka it is," Jacob cheered once Billy was back in the pub. We found a supermarket and with a little dazzling from my side, we got the Vodka without giving our ID.

"Couldn't you that shit to Bella, bat your eyes or whatever the fuck it is you do, give her a fuck and break her heart?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Drink your vodka."

###

Wandering in the middle of the night when it's a new moon is very inadvisable.

I couldn't see a thing and had a very long walk home, since we had first gone all the way to the highway, then back towards his house and now the guy was knocked out in his bed and of course that left me alone. It had surprised me he had managed to walk all the way up to even get to bed.

It had been so quiet and when I was reaching a few closed stores, I heard a girl crying.

Fixing my clothes and running my hand through my hair, I went to the girl that was crying over some boy that had just gotten dumped.

_Yeah, don't ask me how I lost my virginity._

While the sobbing was very low, this girl was definitely hurt. She must have lost someone really important to her.

All I knew was when they are like this, they'll be very willing. And they barely ever minded. I was the one in even more trouble the next day, since they wouldn't leave me alone. I sort of reminded them that their boyfriends was nuts for leaving them, and they stopped crying.

The closer I got to the sobbing, the less confident I got.

_Anyone but her._

"Bella?" I asked, wondering if she would really turn around and look at me. Especially now, if she was crying and had all her make up running down her face.

She did not and I actually thought I saw her body freeze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wondering if she would even answer to me.

I hadn't forgotten about the last stuff I had told her and how cruel I had been to her. She wouldn't answer me, not after that. And why was I here, trying to find out what was wrong with this girl that had some twisted mind? Why didn't I just walk past her and leave her alone?

I would never know what made me do it, but I walked towards her.

There was one thing I noticed instantly and that was Bella's obvious light blue bra on her light skin. The blouse she was wearing was barely closed. I scowled deeply at the sight. Any boy could come here now and have his way with her, and she wouldn't even complain, would she? That's probably what had just happened and the guy left.

_Though that did not answer my question why she was crying._

When my eyes went up to her face, I almost gasped out loud. Tears were flooding down her cheeks, leaving a black stream behind and her mouth was shivering from the pain she was in. Her eyes were the saddest I had ever seen them. She had never looked so afraid and lost before. Something had happened, a few minutes or hours ago, I didn't know, but the first thing that needed to be done, was close the buttons of her blouse.

I reached for them and when my fingers lightly grazed the skin there, her whole body flinched. My eyes went up to her face, but hers had dropped. Her whole body posture was screaming danger.

_The fuck?_

My mouth slightly fell open and I thought about all the things that could go trough her head. It was me. What the hell was she fearing? She always wanted me to touch her, and now it was a bad thing?

I closed all five buttons that had been open and suddenly her hands seemed to hold on a little less tight on the rope. Her form seemed to have relaxed, but only a little.

She raised her head and I swallowed when I saw those eyes, still crying and looking desolate.

"Everyone thinks I just do it with everyone, but that's not true," she said. She had dropped her eyes to a place where she no longer had to look into mine. "I do make choices. I don't do it with everyone."

I almost blurted out loud _Name one boy in town, expect me, that you haven't had sex with._

But I stopped myself. Because I understood what she was telling me and now was not the time for comments like that, even if they were true. She needed a hand and I was the only help around.

Bella Swan claimed that she had been raped and was sitting on her own, crying her eyes out.

I put my hands on her elbows.

"Come on, Bella," I muttered. "Let's go to the police."

Her eyes flashed to me, and I knew she didn't want to go. I lifted her up and walked towards the police department. It only took us around two minutes to reach it, but then she abruptly stopped.

"I can't do this," she said.

I briefly closed my eyes. This was going to be shit. Her father, the drunk or whatever, would be the police. Or one of his colleagues. And maybe that was hard, but it had to be reported. Maybe she didn't like the sex, the hell, I didn't know.

"Bella, you have to. If he can rape once, he can do it again.' And Bella would recover withing the day, but not all the other girls. They would have their virginity taken away and remain a trauma on the guy.

_Aaron._

It must have been him. Maybe he didn't like his Australian girls. I shook my head sharply.

I stepped up and knocked on the door, waiting for the police to come and do their damn job.

Nobody opened the door and I sighed frustratedly. I looked at my side, but there was no Bella anymore. I looked around, to see her small body running into the darkness. I hadn't heard her run away. She looked back and I raised my hand, just to do anything to make her stop running away from help, but at last, her body just disappeared into the darkness.

For a moment I was completely frozen, but then I ran after her, because I felt obliged.

Because for one thing, I wasn't the only, probably dangerous boy out there and Bella was not really capable to push any guy away now. Even if she didn't want to push him away, it still wouldn't feel right.

I started to jog after her, figuering she would stop running quickly.

After a few minutes I heard two people talking and I saw the figure of none other then that Aaron with next to him Bella.

"Aaron!" I called, sprinting the last few yards. Without thinking, I raised my fist and punched him. He fell straight on the ground, a few feet away from me. I lurched at him again, but when he realized what I was doing, he raised his fists as well and blocked my punches. I tasted blood in my mouth and when I noticed Aaron looking sideways, I punched him in the face again.

"Dude?" he called, pushing me away. "Bella!"

I turned. Where did she go? I made out a shape, running away fast.

"Bella!" I called as well.

"Look what-' I heard Aaron's voice say, but I didn't want to hear anymore. I punched him again.

I felt fucking angry all off a sudden for Bella running off just like that and also, I just couldn't stand the sight of this dude.

What the heck was she running away from? Didn't she realize that people more dangerous then me were out there?

Aaron coughed a few times, spitting blood.

_Take him for an example. Mother fucker should just go back to Australia where he belongs._

"What did you do?" I snapped at him.

His eyes snapped up to mine and I was ready to kick him again.

"I think I should be asking you that," he said, lifting himself up. "Or wasn't she running away from you?"

"Piss off. Of course she wasn't."

She was running away from the police.

"Tell that to yourself, if it helps you sleep at night." I was about to punch him again, when he blocked it and shoved me hard. I fell on the ground and felt my cheek opening on a branch.

He turned and started to walk away.

_What the fuck?_

"Are you fucking insane?"

"Nope. Bye, Edward."

How the fuck does he know my name?

"What were you doing here so late?" I asked to his back.

He stopped instantly and slowly turned. I saw his eyes had widened a little and he looked ashamed.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

Did he rape her? Even if she had been raped.

"Somebody screamed. I thought nothing of it, but I couldn't sleep. And then I just knew... it was her that had screamed. I got out of bed on instinct." He shrugged. "What's your excuse?" he asked, but never waited for my answer as he turned and walked away again.

I couldn't help but believe him. And I believe that the one he had heard screaming, had been Bella.

_Fuck._

My head snapped to where she had ran. Where could she have gone? Home? A friend?

_A friend that will have sex with her and let her stay in his bed._

Yeah, right.

I started to run to where she could have possibly run to. It was fucking dark and I barely saw the trees around me.

A small voice told me I'd never find her in this dark.

_You'd better be alright, Bella fucking Swan._

I walked back towards the pub, got in my car and closed the door with force. I didn't know whether to feel guilty, angry, or fear.

XXX

Emmett and Rosalie were badly hung over.

"Emmett, you want eggs? You know, like the ones where to egg white is still moving and slimy-"

Emmett groaned and ran towards the closest toilet with his hand already on his mouth, which actually still was a few doors away.

"Rosalie, do you want-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, covering her ears and pressing her head against the table.

Alice flew by, grabbed an apple, glared at me, and ran out the door.

"Bye, Alice!" I called after her.

Rosalie groaned.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Oh, I'll get you one day, I swear to God, when you're in this position, I'll have my fun."

I snickered as I filled a glass with water and walked towards her.

"I got you a glass of water," I told her in my kindest way and before she had a chance to raise her head, I let the water fall on the back of her head and hair.

I put the glass in front of her and ran out, jumped in my car and drove away. Rosalie was standing in the doorway, her hair had fallen flat and she was glaring at me. I only waved at her and switched my thoughts back to what I was going to do now.

Going to the pub.

Put first I drove around for an hour, until it was noon. It was relaxing to listen to my own music while I drove around.

_My _car and_my _music___._

It was busy as always when I reached the pub and I stayed in my car because I had spotted Aaron, who was leaning against his car. My whole body bolted up when I saw Bella walking towards the entrance.

She looked normal, healthy and happy.

Her clothes were different. She had put on normal sneakers, jeans, a light brownish coat. I think I caught a glimpse of a pink shirt under that. I wasn't her normal high heels, short skirt and a tiny top outfit. She was actually covered too much for a day like this. The sun would shine today, and everybody took the opportunity to catch as much of the sunbeams as they could.

She wasn't planning on that.

Also, she had her hands in her pocket, sort of like someone that wanted to be left alone.

Who was I kidding? She wasn't looking okay.

Her face turned in a bright smile while she continued walking. I looked around to see Jasper looking at her. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were standing there too. What the hell were those two doing here if they had a hang over?

I glanced back at Bella. I couldn't stop a grin, though nothing was funny. It would have been nice to believe that that smile was real, but it wasn't.

_She isn't fucking okay._

I wanted to get out of my car to demand her to tell me what had happened last night, but I was beaten by Aaron. I remained in the car, looking as their mouths moved. Bella didn't look happy but Aaron didn't look like a foe. He looked curious. Like he only wanted to know the same thing as I did.

After a minute his hand was still on her neck, and it didn't bother her one bit. That ruled out Aaron for raping her.

_Get your damn hand off of her._

Lucky for him, he did. Seeing a man touching her was strange to me. I knew they did it everyday, but it still felt different when I would see it with my own eyes. It made me wonder how far Bella had let him go, if they ever had sex.

_Filthy Aaron._

Her gave her something with his bottle of water. I tried squinting my eyes, but could not see what he gave her. Something small and she drank it away. It must have been a pill.

Slowly, they departed, and I heard her say that his face looked like hell.

_Yeah, I did that._

I grinned when I noticed his black eye and slightly swollen cheeks.

"You're welcome!" he called to her back and she walked straight inside the pub. Her body still small and her face was blank again.

I got out of the car and walked straight towards her, ignoring my surroundings.

_I had to know._

It wasn't as busy in the pub as I would have expected, Tanya and her friends were having a salad, Mike, Taylor and Eric were eating a burger and fries and a few more schoolmates were sitting spread in the pub.

Bella hadn't gone far and I just placed my hand on her upper arm and pulled her to a less busy part of the room.

She had dropped her head and walked with me without protest. She knew it was me holding her and after last night, she must have been embarrassed or something for her behaviour.

If she really hadn't been raped, she wouldn't have been acting this way. That last bit of hope that told me that whole last night was a lie, crashed.

When we reached the wall, I pushed her gently against the wall. I didn't want to actually scare her. Also, I was standing closer to her then I would have done on any other day. I heard a soft sigh coming out of her. She didn't want to talk to me, or hear me, and for once I couldn't blame Bella.

"Look at me," I said. It was the first thing that I could come up with to tell her. Her eyes were down, her head was down, her hair had fallen in front of her face, hiding most of it. She had never looked more fragile then she did now. I was feeling more guilty with each passing second.

I had been staring so intently, I had almost missed her head shaking.

If I hadn't been such a fool last night and acted more like the grown up and forced her to go to the police, we wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't feel the guilt of her being raped, but being to afraid to report it.

"Bella, I have to know."

I stared at her again, waiting for her to answer me. There was only one thing that answered me, though, and those were the tears that formed in her eyes.

_Fuck. What have I done?_

'You can't let this go away like it was nothing,' I said, leaning a little closer and hearing my own voice grow softer.

Again, I waited for a response, her head shaking, or looking back at me.

This time, she looked down a little more. The tears in her eyes must have grown, because I couldn't see her eyes anymore, which must have been her exact intention.

I didn't have the right to do it, but I did. I brought my hand to her hair and tried not moving too fast as I pushed it behind her ear. Her head lifted a little and I tried putting a friendly smile on my face, but she never raised her head enough to see it. She still wouldn't look at me and I felt a little sad for her.

"It's never too late," I said, putting my lifted hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I have said to you. I should have known better. I know better. I was selfish. The beer all over you, the harsh words, doubting if your charging."

I shook my head to myself, because hearing myself saying those words out loud, made me realize that she had never charged and that Jacob and I shouldn't have acted so childish when all that she wanted was our approval.

"Look at me?" I asked this time, instead of demanding.

Again she shook her head.

_I am so sorry, Bella. So sorry for your fucked up life._

Just to give her the only kindness I could give her, because a sorry wouldn't be enough, I leaned over and kissed her forehead. It surprised me when I noticed how surprised she was and that she actually gasped.

_I'm sorry that you really think that I meant those words._

I almost told her that I wasn't really disgusted by her. I almost told her that something nice.

"Your reputation," she whispered. She raised her head a little to look around.

Girl, you have the wrong things on your mind right now.

"What about it?" I asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about. That it was just a little kiss on Bella's forehead. Nothing more.

She finally looked at me, and her eyes widened. She was looking at my cheek, right where Aaron had punched me and I had fallen an a branch. I had tried avoiding mirrors.

"They'll think we're together," she whispered, never leaving her eyes of the cut, which made me wonder if she was concerned or if wanted to avoid my eyes, "that we had sex." I looked surprised at her and raised my eyebrows. Had she forgotten already? "And stuff."

I prevented myself from laughing. Stuff as in the things couples do when nobody's looking. Stuff that are memories of two people and nobody else.

Stuff.

"They already think that," I remembered her. "You know, with the syphilis." I couldn't help but mock her and steer my head to look slightly confused. "And stuff."

Ah, and there was the realization that dawned upon her.

She turned quiet again.

"Tell me who it was?" I asked one more time.

She shook her head.

"I can't, Edward," she replied softly.

"Who ever it was, he doesn't deserve to be out there, he should be put behind bars. Do you understand? He could do it again, to somebody else."

_Grasp that._

She shook her head.

I wanted to snort at her naivety. Even I could see that she was convincing herself more then me.

'"Are you willing yourself to live with that knowledge?" I asked.

"What do you care?" she hissed at me in a quiet whisper. "You hate me. You don't really care about my feelings. Is this a bet you made with Jacob?" Her eyes widened and she must have believed her own discovery. I narrowed my eyes, trying to prevent her from believing something like that. Besides, what could the bet be?

But then she turned a little shy, because she was considering all the stuff that were running through her head now.

"You don't believe me. You think I'm lying."

_No, now you've got me, girl._

"Really?" I asked in anger.

"I lied," she said. "It was all a lie. You got me Edward, I never was raped. It was just a little attention game. If everybody thinks I got raped, they might forget about the syphilis and want to have sex again."

My anger left as soon as it had grew. She wanted me to back off and that was the only lie she could come up with. I smiled a little.

"How I wish for that to be true," I said.

"You look like shit," she said.

I was only a little surprised, but I knew that she wanted me to back off. Her hair had fallen back in front of her face, and I pushed it back before I walked back outside.

Rosalie and Emmett were making out.

"Dudes!" I called to them and they both grabbed their head, but Emmett's head ache was worse, because he almost threw up then and there.

He glared at me and Rosalie started walking towards me.

"What are you going to do, huh?" She opened a bottle with water, but I rolled my eyes. "Pu-lease, that is such a sad attempt." Before she could walk any further to me, Bella rushed by our sides, her head lower then when she had walked inside the pub, her whole face turned into a blank mask. She looked very worried and scared and had pushed her hands back inside her pockets again.

"Little whore, you haven't got anybody fooling!" Rosalie called to her. Bella didn't flinch one inch or turned her head. It was as if she didn't even hear her. She continued in the same speed and with the same look on her face.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"Don't go away so early!"

"You promised to flash your boobs! Remember?"

"At least be back here at seven!"

She was far away now and never looked back, never made any signs of hearing them.

"Where is she going?" Rosalie snapped at me.

"She was raped last night, I found her crying, but she ran off. I got in a fight with that new kid from Australia and Bella doesn't want to report the boy," I said in one breath.

"Oh," she said, nodding her head while staring at my face. "That's why your face looks like that? Who would have guessed?"

"Bella was raped?" Alice asked with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rosalie snapped, turning on her high heels to Alice. "This is Bella. She only did it for the attention."

"No, it's true," I said, nodding my head.

Rosalie turned to me with an amused smirk.

"My, my, my, Eddie had got a little crush on whore Bella," she quipped.

"If you found her in the condition she was in last night, you wouldn't doubt me now, Rosie," I said. She glared at me.

"You don't get to call Rosie Rosie," Emmett said, for the first time joining our conversation.

"Little crush for your Rosie?" I quipped. "I'm sorry Emmie."

In the meantime, Alice had turned to Jasper and begun a haste conversation with Jasper.

"Somebody has got to help her!"

"Chick, she doesn't want help, so back off," I told Alice.

"Did you just call me chick?" Alice said with a glare and a hint of worry in her eyes. Jasper coughed.

Only one person had called her chick and that was Jasper and night when he had walked past her room.

I smirked at her.

_Yes, I heard you, dirty girl._

I tried telling her just that with my eyes and she turned back, and I laughed. Yeah, she got the message.

XXX

Bella had been gone for hours and to my surprise, she got back at seven, as if on cue.

My family and I had gone back to the pub for dinner. And Bella stepped in and walked straight to Billy. They shared a few quick words and she went to the bin to replace the trash bag. She put it beside the bin and made a quick ponytail. She grabbed a pen and paper and walked towards the tables. Most people took the menu of the day and just like that, she was standing in between Rosalie and Alice. She looked a little confused for a second, as if she hadn't even seen us sitting her. She looked around, seeing Emmett talking to Rosalie, and Jasper to Alice. Her eyes landed on mine. I hadn't talked to them, I had been looking at Bella.

"May I take your orders?" she said in a bright voice.

"I'll have a Bella Swan," Emmett said with a grin. Her eyes widened and Rosalie stood up in an instance and hit his head.

"Babe, it was just a joke," Emmett said, pulling her down on her chair. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"I'll have the steak with the fries and I'll get back to you for dessert."

Rosalie had opened her mouth, but Bella had already snapped.

"Listen, I'm not having sex with you, not now, not ever, so quit it! Quit the joking and quit making fun of me." Each time she had leaned forward, more towards Emmett and he had looked surprised.

"I'll have a coke with that," he said when Bella was nearly on the verge of tears. She took a few deep breaths and her eyes seemed clear of tears again.

"Good," Bella said. "And you?" She looked at Rosalie.

"Did you really think he wants to have sex with you? I'll have the chicken salad with an orange juice."

"Did you know that you're about to shove three hundred and forty calories and with more then ten gramms of fat and forty four gramms of carbs? Don't forget to add an extra onehundred callories for that orange juice! What do you want?"

I almost laughed when she snapped the last bit to me.

I leaned a little over to her and shrugged.

"Surprise me."

"I will," she said, without looking at me. She scribbled something on her paper and looked at the second and last couple.

"To tell you a fact, carbs and fat and calories don't bother me," Alice said. "I'll have a steak and fries too and a regular coke."

Bella scowled slightly and then a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled, writing on her paper.

"I'll have the same," Jasper said giving her a smile. Bella scowled a little as her blush vanished. Jasper had that weird ability, to comfort people by just talking or looking at them.

Sometimes his mere present was enough.

She walked away and placed the orders.

We all heard her call to the rest of her colleagues, since we were close to her, "I'd like three steaks with fries, one chicken salad, one diet salad with no dressing, three regular cokes, one orange juice and a water."

Emmett choked in the beer he was already drinking and laughed loudly.

"Get a grip," I told him, scowling.

"Didn't you hear her?" he said, pointing at Bella. I glanced at her and she was leaning on the counter. She must have sensed I was looking, because our eyes locked. "You're getting a diet salad and a water."

"What?" I asked with a scowl, turning back to Emmett. He just laughed at me.

"You really didn't hear her, did you?" Alice said, a smile on her lips.

"You could throw some of you _water _on your salad, since she didn't order you a dressing either," Emmett managed to say while laughing.

"It's not funny," Rosalie hissed at him.

"Yeah, baby, it is," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled. "He told her to surprise him, it's his own fault."

XXX

I blinked when Bella quickly placed my plate after all the others and practically fled away.

"What the hell is this?" I said, looking at my plate.

Alice grabbed a cherry tomato and that left me with only two now. Rosalie grabbed one too and Alice grabbed the third.

"I love these things!" Alice said happily and she pushed the lettuce out of the way to find more.

"You and Rosie ate them all," I said, staring at the rabbit food.

"Enjoy the rest," Rosalie said.

"Look at all that fat you're eating," I said to Rosalie and she stopped her fork halfway.

I smirked at her glaring face and shoved the lettuce in my mouth. It tasted bitter, disgusting and I finished after five bites.

"I'm still hungry," I said. "And she's still got my water."

"Now you've got an excuse to talk to her," Emmett said, shoving the tasty meat in his mouth.

"Shut up," I said, shoving my chair back and getting up.

"I'll get it!" Alice said. "You can eat the steak, but leave some of the fries." She pushed her plate in front of me and her coke as well.

Alice happily walked outside and she obviously knew where Bella was.

I ate her steak and some of her fries and she returned just in time, before I ate it all. Rosalie hadn't minded Bella's fat and carbs information, because she was halfway with her chicken salad.

Alice sat on the chair with the face of a ghost.

"What's the matter?" Jasper quickly asked, putting his forks and knife down, putting his arm around her.

"She... She..." Alice said, each time trailing off, her eyes far away.

"Who?" Jasper said.

We all looked up when we heard the door towards the backyard of the pub close loudly. Bella just shoved her hands back inside her pocket and walked with a face of hopelessness towards the exit.

This time the boys didn't call her back, because they were all busy eating. Billy got out of the backyard too and walked back to his spot.

"Alice," I said forcefully. "What happened?"

She lifted her head, her eyes big and fearful.

"He told her that nobody would believe the lies she was spreading. He said something about that Aaron, and that he had asked Billy if Bella had left with someone last night. When I got close enough, he turned and his face... He was so angry and I turned and left. I didn't understand half of it, but something isn't right."

I sighed because she was looking at me in the way she always had done when I had to fix her problems. The thing was, this was not my problem and I didn't know how to fix it.

"Go after her," Alice said, as if she had read my mind.

"Alice, I can't. She doesn't want my help, besides, she thinks I hate her."

She sighed and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Alice, she's lying," Rosalie said, finishing her salad. "Can't you see that?"

"Bella looked so afraid," she told Rosalie while shaking her head. "Nobody can fake that."

"You don't walk around happily if you were raped the previous night," Rosalie snapped.

"As if you would know," Alice said.

"You're a girl, can't you imagine what you would feel like?"

"Everybody would handle it differently, and even you could tell that Bella wasn't herself today," Alice said.

The guys and I had looked from the one to the other.

"I vote Alice," Jasper said. Rosalie glared at him and Jasper shrugged. "What? She's right."

"I vote Rosalie," Emmett said.

"Why?" Alice said.

He shrugged.

"Fine," she snapped and then she turned to me.

"I'm not voting," I said. "We'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

"How do you know?" Alice asked me.

"I don't," I said with a shrug.

"But-"

"Drop it, Alice," I said, finishing her plate. She didn't mind.

Our conversation soon changed, mostly because of Rosalie and a little because of Emmett. Jasper and Alice joined, I listened. We talked for an hour until it was pretty much getting boring. It almost seemed as if the reason why it was boring here, was because Bella wasn't here. Even Rosalie was bored and she was never bored.

The guys left the pub sooner then usual as well. It was only around thirty past eight.

"I'm crashing early tonight," I heard Mike tell the rest. "Give me a call when you find Bella, okay? I'm kinda worried."

Rosalie looked at Mike leave the pub and then she looked at me.

"What's so special about her, anyway?"

"Free sex," Alice mumbled.

Rosalie huffed.

"She must have never experienced an orgasm," Rosalie said, checking her nails.

_Girls always talk like that?_

I looked at Emmett, who was just as surprised as I was. Jasper was containing his laughter and Alice was left dumbstruck.

"Just see the one on top of her get one, which only left her wondering..." Rosalie stood up and had an evil smile on her face.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't ever talk like that again, it's really creepy," he said.

"Of course, darling," she said, walking away. Emmett got up too.

"Will you be home soon?" Emmett asked us.

I shrugged.

"Not for much longer," Alice said. "We'll catch a ride with Edward."

He nodded and went off after Rosalie.

"I keep thinking of her," Alice admitted right afterwards.

"She'll be fine," Jasper said.

"Liar," Alice mumbled.

Jasper sighed and looked at me.

'_Help me_,' his eyes said.

"Alice, tomorrow she'll be here, wearing her same high heels and skirt or mini dress as always and serve beer."

"Liar," she said again.

"Alice," I said, drawing out her name.

"It's a pretty name, I know," she said matter-of-factly. "We should get going then, I guess." She was willing to drop it, for now.

"Yes," I said. "I'll just pay for dinner."

I got up and went towards Billy.

"Lost somebody?" I joked.

Billy shook his head.

"No," he said, crossing his arms.

I placed a fifty in front of him.

"Keep the rest. Did you see Bella leave with somebody last night?"

Billy shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"She was upset when I found her," I said with a shrug.

"Edward, you know how that girl has always lied her way through life. You can't believe her just because a few tears were spilled."

"I haven't forgotten, but I never told you that she was crying and neither have you answered my question."

Billy just shrugged. "She was outside the pub when I closed it and went back home to sleep. That Aaron kid told me last night that she was crying."

I nodded.

"Okay, thanks. Where's Jacob?"

"He was sleeping when I left," he said. "Crashed on the couch."

"Guess he's hung over then, after last night."

"Yeah," Billy replied. "I have to get these orders."

I smiled and nodded.

"Bye," I said, walking to the exit.

It was then that I suddenly remembered the fight he had last night with me and Jacob. But today, he didn't seem one bit annoyed with me. Maybe he had just forgotten about it after being so busy without Bella here.

I stopped in my tracks. Jacob had definitely gotten upstairs last night, because I had seen him go to his bed. No, maybe he had just gone downstairs for some water and then decided the couch was better then walking up the stairs again.

When had Aaron talked to Billy? Or even told him that Bella had been crying? Had Billy even seen her cry? Maybe.

I glanced back to see Billy at a table, taking orders. He looked at me and I was scowling while he only looked back with raised eyebrows.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Jacob, while I reached the exit. Jacob answered quickly and I opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you cure your hangover?" I joked. "Your dad kinda saw you on the couch."

"When did he come back?" Jacob asked. "In the morning? I didn't hear him. And I wasn't on the couch, I didn't leave my bed until two."

I stopped just before I closed the door and saw Billy walk back behind the counter.

I snapped the phone shut and scowled.

Billy had been here at one, because that's when I had seen him. That's when I had arrived here. And Jacob hadn't been on the couch.

Maybe he indeed had been there in the morning when Jacob had been asleep and he just slipped on his words, meaning bed instead of couch.

Maybe he just needed to change clothes.

But those were a lot of maybe's.

"Hurry up!" Jasper called, waiting for the closed door of my car.

Was I crazy? Thinking that Billy was lying? Of course not. If anybody was lying, it had to be Bella. I was practically raised by Billy. And Bella had only been in this town for a short time.

I unlocked the car and Alice and Jasper instantly went in.

Aaron pulled his car next to mine and got out. He gave me a nod and I scowled.

"Hey, would you perhaps know where Billy was this morning?"

"Here," he replied.

"At the pub?" I asked.

"Yes."

"He didn't drive away with his car for around an hour? Maybe not even an hours, just-"

"Mate, I just told you he was here. The weather was crappy, so me and my mates stayed here downstairs. Billy was there, from five AM until that moment when you arrived here, which was around noon."

I nodded.

"What about-" I swallowed, "before five AM?"

He shrugged.

"He could have been anywhere," he said. "I was back here at two AM and crashed instantly. I woke around four thirty and was down at five."

I nodded once.

"Thank you."

I turned to my car, but felt Aaron get closer to me.

"So you think Billy raped Bella?"

I froze.

"I'm not fucking thinking anything," I snapped at him, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"Then why do I feel like I'm being interrogated? Edward, don't worry, I suspected him from the beginning. Could you tell Bella I'm sorry? My boss called me and I have to get back to Australia, _tonight. _I made a promise to her, and even though it was just a small silly promise, she might take it seriously. I don't want her to think I'm the bad guy."

I turned and gaped at him.

"It's always the ones you don't expect," Aaron said. "The ones that you refuse to believe. Have you known him for long?"

"Stop saying bullshit," I snapped. "You don't know Billy."

"Which makes it easier for me to believe the truth and for you to ignore all the facts. You must even have more information then I do."

I scowled at him and he shrugged.

"I talked to Billy this morning, and he was pissed at me for even asking if he knew something about Bella," he said. "It's a normal question. Why get pissed over a normal question?"'

"Maybe he had a bad day," I snapped and opened my car door.

Aaron stood there for a moment while I tried to calm down. Alice and Jasper hadn't noticed anything, they were talking to each other.

Aaron was suspecting Billy? That was ridiculous.

He knocked on my window and I let it glide down. He leaned over the door.

"I didn't mean to offend you, mate. Take care and keep an eye on Bella. My gut tells me she's going to need a shoulder to cry on soon, you know what I mean?" He glanced back at the backseat. "See you later, mates." He gave another wave and stood up. I saw him get his bag and walk back to the pub.

Was I supposed to believe the new guy? The one that was here for even a much shorter time then Bella?

_No way._

If Bella had been raped, but didn't have the guts to tell me who it was, then in my eyes, she wasn't raped at all.


	15. Done

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to SM.

**A/N:** Hello people. Long time no see. I answered a few of my reviews, but I fell asleep after sending all those answers, so therefor this late update.

* * *

**14. Done ~ Bella POV**

Edward didn't just get the right to come to me and demand who had done that to me, he just wasn't allowed. He was a fool and an idiot to think that I'd tell him, the first person. If I ever decided to tell someone, he'd still be at the bottom of the list. Actually, I preferred to scrap him off the list.

I started walking towards the counter, but I felt shaken. I didn't like it, because I didn't want to show fear, not to him, not to anyone.

When I reached the counter and stood beside Billy, waiting for him to tell me what my tasks were for the day, he said something else entirely.

"Get out, Bella," he said.

My eyes widened and hearing his voice again, brought back the memories.

Without answering him, I started walking away from him, as fast as I could. I felt bitter. I felt alone. I felt betrayed.

My hands were deep in my pockets, where I tried to keep them warm. I stormed out of the pub, with the feeling of hating the entire place.

I wanted to scream at them all.

_Fuck you all!_

I wished that I could, but I felt too numb for that.

Everything around me was a blur, I didn't see anyone and neither did I hear them. My body was shutting it all out, because I needed some peace.

At some point, when I knew, without hearing or seeing, that nobody was around, so I sat down on the ground and stared into space.

_Why did it have to be me?_

###

When the sun was set low, I pushed myself off the ground.

I needed money.

It wasn't my fault.

It had been his doing.

With those thoughts, I walked back to the pub and did what probably would have done any other day.

I was about to just walk to the trash bin, when suddenly I caught Billy's eyes. I was standing closer to him then I wanted to.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised and annoyingly.

"I work here, remember?" I answered, turning and walking to the bin. The bag hadn't been replaced in hours and I just put it next to the bin. I would put it outside later.

I made a ponytail and took a piece of paper with a pen. Most of the things the boys told me, went unnoticed by me, I only wrote down what they wanted to eat. And whatever the girls were saying to hurt my feeling, went out of the other ear as well. I barely remembered to whom I went and who were talking to me.

When I was at another table, I didn't hear anyone order, just some chatter. Next to me was Emmett and on the other side Jasper. They were talking to their girlfriends and I scowled.

Then I caught Edward's eyes, who was shamelessly staring at me.

"May I take your orders?" I asked happily. No need for them to think I was actually feeling like a zombie.

Emmett was grinning, as he said, "I'll have a Bella Swan."

What did he just say? I saw how Rosalie flew out of her chair and hit his head.

"Babe, it was just a joke," Emmett said. He took her hand and forced her back on her chair. She wasn't happy, I could tell.

"I'll have the steak with the fries and I'll get back to you for dessert," Emmett said.

_Get back to me for dessert?_

"Listen, I'm not having sex with you, not now, not ever, so quit it! Quit the joking and quit making fun of me." I had snapped at him, but I didn't care. Today, my legs were staying closed. I was not going to have sex. Maybe I'd keep them shut for two days.

"I'll have a coke with that," Emmett said.

I think he stopped and I tried to calm myself down.

"Good," I replied. I looked at his girlfriend. "And you?"

"Did you really think he wants to have sex with you?" she asked me. "I'll have the chicken salad with an orange juice."

I didn't know to feel angry with her, or pity, I truly did not know.

"Did you know that you're about to shove three hundred and forty calories in your mouth with more then ten grams of fat and forty four grams of carbs? Don't forget to add an extra one hundred calories for that orange juice!" I glared at Edward. "What do you want?"

He leaned over the table and shrugged as if it didn't really matter.

"Surprise me."

"I will," I said, writing _surprise _on my paper.

Before I could Alice what she wanted, she had already interrupted.

"To tell you a fact, carbs and fat and calories don't bother me," Alice said. "I'll have a steak and fries too and a regular coke."

I felt a little embarrassed about my previous explosion.

"Sorry," I mumbled, putting two stripes next to Emmett's order. I quickly scribbled down Rosalie's order.

"I'll have the same," Jasper said giving her a smile. His voice was very soothing, and it was strange to say the least. I added another stripe, there were three now. Usually I gave Billy the orders, but today I shouted to Renate and Heidi what I wanted. Somewhere along the yelling, I had placed Edward's surprise order, and I couldn't really remember what I had placed. A salad, I suppose.

I looked at Edward, who was again looking at me.

Edward looked at Emmett and asked him something, and Emmett laughed in return.

I didn't hear them, but maybe I would have if I put some effort into hearing them.

Then again, why put the effort if I didn't really want to hear them?

In the meantime, I walked to the tables again to find a few dirty plates and bring them to the kitchen to be washed. These people barely said a word ever to me and even though I did know their names, and they knew mine, we never said a word to each other.

Cleaning all this mess after it hadn't been cleaned for hours was really disgusting, but at least I had something to do this way.

Before I knew it, I was walking in the garden to the big bin to throw a few trash bags away. I opened the lid and thew the bags in the iron monster where all the other bags were.

I turned around to walk inside again but just then Billy walked outside again, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously, because he never got to this side of the pub. It was mostly my job to dumb trash bags here.

"What lies are you spreading?" he asked angrily.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why would that Aaron come to me then, asking if you had left with somebody else yesterday?" he asked, more anger rising in his voice.

"I guess he wasn't born under a tree, after all," I retorted.

"Nobody will believe all those lies you are spreading!" he said and my eyes widened while my lips parted in shock.

Suddenly, his face snapped to the door and there she was, Alice. My eyes widened even more at the prospect of what she could have heard.

Alice flew out of the garden and threw the door close behind her. Billy was furious, I could see it in his eyes, but I was scared.

He was right, after all. Nobody would believe me. Even though I already knew that, it hurt to hear him say it in my face.

Billy pulled out a few tens out of his back pocket and handed them over, while he said, "Get out."

I took the money while staring at the ground in shock, only weakly holding the money in my hands.

"Do you think anybody will believe you? Nobody will."

Quickly, I walked past him and opened the door and without my intention, closed it loudly. My hand that was holding onto all the money had gone in my coat and my other went there as well.

I couldn't even remember when I had put on my coat. Probably before I went outside to dump the trash bags there.

Everything that I had ever seen as important, my job, those boys, the money, was left behind me and the further I walked away from the pub, the more I started to feel hollow. I couldn't help that feeling, because this time it was for real. I had lost it all.

I didn't even have a home. Just a house that only partly belonged to me.

And sometimes a quarter.

Right now it felt like a one hundred part.

The rain was slightly soothing and I found myself sitting somewhere in the dark with my back on a tree. Everything was starting to turn muddy and I realized I didn't want anyone to see me like this in this state. They'd probably say it was my own fault and I should cry in self pity. They'd say that I had gotten what I had deserved.

I forced myself to get up and walked to the house. By the time I got there, I was exhausted and it felt as if my legs couldn't carry me any longer. Still, I longed for a shower to wash away everything that had happened today. I wanted to wash all the bad things away and when that would happen, I would have absolutely nothing, because my job had been stolen from me because the man couldn't keep it in his pants, everybody that once liked me, even if it was just a little, seemed to hate me now and the other probably felt like they had won.

And still, that didn't matter. All that mattered, was that I felt completely alone for the first time in my life and I was scared of the world and what it would to do me.

The shower helped some and then wearing clean clothes and getting under the clean covered did some good to me too, but that was all it did. Give me a little comfort.

Mostly I stared at the wall, not being able to fall asleep. When I did fall asleep, it was just a very light sleep and each small sound woke me up. At some point I was so exhausted and my body couldn't take any of the activity anymore, that I eventually did fall asleep, very deeply indeed, and I woke at just after three.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized that was just a little over three pm. It felt like I had wasted all my Sunday on just sleeping. I had a little homework and a test to study for, but I already knew most of the contents and the homework wasn't that important.

Today again I wore a normal looking pair of jeans with a grey shirt and the same brown coat I had worn yesterday. I found a pair of old, black boots under my bed and decided that those would end my outfit.

I wasn't planning to work today, definitely not, but I wanted to be a customer for once. Not that I would get inside the pub, but just hang out with a few guys.

By the time I made it there, it was already half past four and I was thankfully dry. There was not even a drop of rain today.

To my great horror, more boys then I could have imagined were outside. They were drunk, loud and starting to get scary. I walked right past them while carefully avoiding them and began walking around the pub to less crowded areas.

But as I was walking, every word around me sounding far away and my thoughts were getting louder in my head.

I walked with my hands in the pockets of my coat. My fingers curled around the last few banknotes that I would ever receive from that bar. The more I though of that, the harder I clutched.

People around me were screaming half drunkenly, there was music and laughter, but I wasn't paying attention to that. It was really early to be drunk, but perhaps a few more hours had passed without me noticing.

I kept walking and wondered what would become of me.

_Hello Bella. _

Huh?

What happened? I saw out of the corner of my eye people and I looked up panicked, only to see the Cullens. I looked at no one in particular and kept walking.

I looked back in despair, only to see six backs walking away from me. I desperately wanted somebody to give me a hand, or a listening ear.

There was so much I wanted to say, but there was nobody there for me.

It was better to just leave the pub entirely. There was nothing left here for me. Nothing mattered anymore.

I wasn't quite sure where I was walking, just randomly taking a path until it would lead me back home, but suddenly I was surrounded by half a dozen different guys, some which I knew and some of which I didn't know their name.

"Bell, leaving already?" Ricky asked.

"Baby, don't go yet!"

"Oh... Oh... She's leaving... Oh..."

I looked around in panic at all six boys. Even though they were my age, they still seemed strong, willing and I just wanted to go away. The were just so obviously drunk and I was sick and tired of those people right now. I couldn't stand to look at them and I barely did, as I watched the forest behind them.

"Wait, wait," Ricky said, grabbing my arm. "I desire your body, Bella. Why the hurry?"

"Leave me alone," I said, barely looking at him, but trying to get out of his grip. I didn't like this game he was playing.

"C'mone, don't be like that!" he said loudly.

One of them threw a beer bottle on the ground and I jumped at the loud noise.

"I know what you want," Ricky continued. His grip tightened and suddenly, two more hands grabbed her. She snapped her head to the left and right to see that two more guys were standing behind her, holding her. The others were loudly laughing, too drunk to realize anything.

_Or maybe just one thing._

But I simply couldn't. Not now. And probably not ever. I couldn't open up my legs and let them do their worst.

I couldn't do that anymore. It made me sick to think of that.

"Let me go," I said, a feeling of dread coursing through my body all of a sudden.

Ricky just laughed loudly while the two guys behind me never let their hands fall off of my arms.

He opened his arms as if everything was obvious.

"_Sweetie_, we were just running out of money, you must know what that feels like?"

I had no idea how much this guy knew about my personal life, but my hand that was still holding onto the money gripped harder onto it and I yanked my hand out of my coat.

"You want money?" I screamed. "Here!" I threw the money in his direction and several bills flew in the air and towards Ricky and his friends. It was all I had.

"Whoa! What's this? Are you charging now, Bella?"

"My... All that money. Where did you find that, Bella?

I had planned on walking away, but the guys behind me still refused to let me go and I had begun to fight them.

Soon, tears dripped down while all the boys around me were laughing their eyes off. It only reduced me to more tears, more pain.

Nobody was around here, I realized. I was left alone.

Somewhere in the far distance, I did see somebody run. But just as fast as I had seen the person, there was nothing to be seen anymore after only a few seconds.

I guess not one idiot would help me while being surrounded by six highly drunken boys.

As I continued my struggle, I knew it was futile and felt myself get desperate and cry harder.

The boys just laughed.

Somewhere in the far distance I heard other people, I heard music and laughter, even cars, but none of those people would come here now.

I couldn't stop crying and neither did I stop my struggle. It was the only thing I was able to do, so that's what I had to do.

Fight, until they decided there was more to do with me then just hold me, insult me, take my money and laugh at me.

This _more _was a kind of more that left me sobbing even harder.


	16. Cut

**A/N: **I'm not very good at updating on time. Are there any McLeod's Daughters fans out there? Because this story is actually based on Becky's story.

Please don't mind the spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

**15. Cut ~ Edward POV**

"Edward! Edward! You've got to help her! They're all drunk, and they're holding her! Edward, please, you've got to help her!"

Alice had run out of nowhere toward me while screaming exactly that.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Bella! She's there, you've got to help her. You've got to get there, now!"

"Where?" I asked her.

"Behind the pub," she instantly replied, her eyes watering.

"Alice, Rosalie, stay here," I told them.

I ran instantly toward that direction.

"No, Alice, stay here!" Rosalie said behind me. I was sure of it that Rosalie would force Alice to stay there.

It wasn't difficult to locate them.

_The disgusting people are holding here!_

"Bella!" I screamed to her, my voice somewhat low in my own ears.

_I'm coming._

And she did look up. I wasn't affected when I saw her face like that. It was full of anguish and fear, and the tears were running. The make-up on her eyes was ruined.

But it didn't do anything to me. Maybe I didn't care about her _at all_.

"Get away from her! Get lost!" I told all of them, punching a few in their faces. They fell on the ground.

I quickly counted six of them, but three were on the ground. It was a good thing they were drunk. It made the fight easier.

One of the guys was holding Bella with his arms around her stomach, pressing her back against himself. Two other guys were holding her arms, but when they saw me reach her, they backed away.

All three of them.

_Good._

"Fuck off, _now_," I hissed at them, and they instantly stepped away even further.

I reached my arm toward her and she slipped her hand in mine hastily as I pulled her with me to my car.

They guys behind me kept yelling vulgar things at Bella, but she was safe now.

And now that the six guys weren't terrorizing her anymore, I _did _feel.

The look on her face made my chest contract a little.

"Don't listen to them," I told her. It was all I could tell her.

_'You'll be fine.'_

Who knew?

_'You're safe now.'_

If she chose that path. I didn't know what she would choose. So who knew if she would be safe again?

_'You're fine now.'_

Of course not.

I couldn't tell her anything that could somewhat resemble the truth. Or the future. They were all lies.

She was very quiet. It didn't take long to reach the car. When Alice's eyes lit up, I quickly shook my head to her.

_'Shut up.'_

Alice got the message and didn't tell anything to Bella. Rosalie was about to get in the front seat, but I pushed her away and opened the door up for Bella. She took the seat.

I went to the drivers side and drove us back home.

Alice and Rosalie quietly started a conversation, but too quiet for Bella and I to hear.

She just sat there and I truly did not know what to tell her.

"Here, these are some of my clothes," Alice told her, pushing a few clothes in her hands. She took them, looking a little lost in the big room that would be the second night where she would be spending the night. The first time was when I had...

_...left her in the rain._

Alice quickly left, giving me a quick smile.

She wanted me to talk to her.

I sighed as I walked toward her as it was just her and me now in the room.

"So, Bella, who raped you?"

"Go fuck yourself, Edward, or me, whatever you like," she said.

_What the hell is wrong with this chick?_

"It would only take me _this much _to bring you back to those boys and let them have their way with you," I told her, rather calmly. She couldn't see my fury and she couldn't see my disgust.

I couldn't allow that.

"You don't seem to mind," I said, crossing my arms and standing in front of her as I shrugged a little so she could see my nonchalance.

"Fuck. Off."

She walked toward the bathroom and I followed her.

"Just go away, Edward!" she screamed.

Her face was completely upset and angry, but I wouldn't leave her when I finally had her in this state. Maybe now she'd give me the answers I wanted.

"Who?" I asked. "Who was it?"

She stared at me in anger as she wanted to throw the door at close, but I stopped it on time.

"Tell me who the fuck fucked you until you decided to call it rape!" I said, feeling the anger boiling up now.

"I don't want to tell you!" she yelled.

"Why not?" I screamed back at her, trying to increase my voice level over hers.

"Because you'd call me a liar!" she yelled.

_Unless you say Billy, I wouldn't call you a liar._

I nearly said that, but instead mumbled, "You're a hopeless case."

"Finally," I heard her mutter when I left her alone.

x

"Why did you yell at her?" Alice asked me instantly.

"Piss off, pix," I said, pushing her aside and walking toward the kitchen.

"Don't be such a douche, Edward!" she said. "What did you tell her? What did she tell you?"

"Absolutely nothing," I said.

When the door opened, we both looked up and saw mom and dad walk in.

"Hey!" Alice greeted them happily and went to them to hug them. "Mom, Bella is here..."

Mom looked in shock and I detected a slight bit of disgust in her eyes. Dad had a blank face but I knew what he was thinking.

_He had caught her and a guy once in the guy's car when he was on his way to the hospital for an emergency._

And he had told mom about this, in a less... extreme way of course.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"She was fucked against her will," Rosalie said, appearing inside the kitchen as well. "Can you believe it?"

"Rosalie!" Alice said angrily. "Don't be like that! It's true."

"No, it's not," she said.

"Yes, ask Edward, he believes me," Alice said, but Jasper and Emmett walked inside the kitchen as well, having heard the last bit of the conversation.

And suddenly all eyes were on me.

If Aaron said he believed it was Billy.

And I would never believe that it was Billy.

And if Bella didn't say who it was.

Then I'd have to say...

"No. She wasn't raped."

Alice gaped at me as she ran to me angrily with tears in her eyes and hit me with both of her hands on my chest.

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Alice, Alice, stop," I said, trying to get a hold of her hands, that kept hitting me now.

"No! No, I won't stop! You're the worst brother a girl could have."

Rosalie chuckled and Alice snapped her head toward her.

"And you!" she screamed, pointing a finger toward Rosalie. "You're a bitch! Right now you're ten times worse then Bella has ever been!"

With that, she ran up the stairs and shut the door of her room with a loud bang.

"I'll go after her," Jasper said, leaving the kitchen.

"All of you, go to your bedrooms," Dad said.

"What are we, five?" I replied.

"Just _go_," he said, sighing.

"I'll call you when diner's ready and... just make sure the girl is gone by the end of the night," she said, mostly to me.

"Sure," I said. "I'll just... _kick_ her out."

I rolled my eyes as I went to my room and fell on my bed.

Once my eyes closed, they remained closed for a very long time.

When they opened, I felt my head throb.

It felt like I hadn't slept at all.

The first thing I saw was Alice.

"Fuck!" I replied when I realized she was really there, almost ghost like.

"Mom's calling," she said, walking away again.

"Jeez," I mumbled, pushing myself off of the bed and seeing it was half past six.

When I walked out of my room, I knocked on the guestroom door.

"Bella! Come downstairs, there's dinner!" I screamed loud enough so that it was loud enough for the whole house to hear it.

When I walked to the kitchen, all of them were already seated there.

With the exception of Bella.

Alice was glaring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at her.

"Jerk," she said.

"Alright, stop it, the both of you!" Mom said angrily. "Can't we just eat normally and not let that girl influence our relationship toward each other?"

Alice went to the pans and picked a plate to put some food on it. It was apricot chicken, something all of us actually loved.

"I'll tell you what," Rosalie said.

When I looked at her, I realized she was talking to Alice, and when she had her attention, she continued.

"The day anyone in this town feels sorry for that girl, is the day I'll go to school without any make-up," she said.

Alice huffed. She was angry alright.

"Yeah, right, what about me? I don't count?"

"Please, you don't feel sorry for her, you just want some action to happen in this shit small town," Rosalie said. "She's like your own, personal charity case."

Dad cleared his throat and I watched him like an idiot.

"How dare you even say that about me? It like you don't know me at all!" Alice screamed.

"Don't I?" Rosalie said. "Wasn't it _exactly _youwho thought she was a whore who would have been better off if she would have just joined the prostitution business?"

Emmett and Carlisle both cleared their throats now. When I looked at them, I noticed Jasper was also turning his head to them.

I quickly looked back at the girls, as Alice hit her fist on the table.

"That was before!" Alice yelled.

"Before?" Rosalie replied in a huff. "What kind of a response is that?"

"Shut up, will you?" Jasper asked, his voice for the first time in years taking its original accent.

Alice and Rosalie both looked at him in shock.

"What did you say, Jasper?" Rosalie said, gaping at him.

"You're being rude," he said, motioning with his head toward the door. "We've got company."

His voice sounded very strained.

_Fuck._

The ones who hadn't noticed her yet, except for me, turned our heads towards her.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice shrieked.

Rosalie's eyes widened.

I noticed mom swallow as she nervously turned to grab another plate and fill it with the chicken apricot.

Dad, Jasper and Emmett weren't looking in her direction.

_Well, not anymore._

"Here, have some dinner," Alice said, grabbing her plate and a spoon. She stood up and walked to her.

I followed her until my eyes landed on Bella.

Her eyes were staining red, and they seemed tired. She had worn the clothes that Alice had given her, but they were too big on her, which was strange.

Didn't she eat properly?

But what was even more shocking, was that she had cut her hair.

Bella Swan had short hair. The long, brown, wavy hair was all gone. The symbol that probably made her the most sexy and wanted was her hair and she had cut that away.

As if she didn't want to carry that symbol with her any longer.

Because Bella had no other choice but to take the plate and spoon from Alice, she took them and looked at all of us. Her eyes only watched me for less then a second as she whipped her head to Alice.

"I'll just..." she mumbled, pointing up.

"Of course!" she said, stepping back to give Bella more room so she could... leave and go back upstairs again.

"She had heard you," Jasper said. "She heard about the charity case thing and the prostitution but she didn't even seem angry."

He had been talking to Rosalie.

But is was Alice who closed her eyes in frustration.

"How long was she standing there?" Alice asked.

"Long enough," Emmett replied.

Everybody grew quiet as we ate in silence. As if ignoring what had just happened. Alice was the first to leave the table, and then it was Rosalie, followed by my brothers.

Before I left, dad stopped me.

"Edward, she can stay the night," he said.

"Carlisle," Mom said, but Carlisle ignored her.

"Obviously she's hurt right now whether she's raped or not, something did happen to her."

"I know," I mumbled.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"Yes... I refuse to believe it," I said truthfully.

"What exactly?" Dad asked carefully.

"Oh, the man that possible raped her and the reason as the why she is the way she is," I said carelessly.

Mom and dad both sighed and I quickly left before any of them could stop me again.

I walked upstairs but as I neared her door, I realized I was walking slower until I stood still.

I wanted to knock on her door.

I wanted to see if she had liked the apricot chicken.

I wanted to see if she was okay now.

I wanted to tell her I was sorry.

I wanted to tell her I couldn't ever believe that the man that was being suspected by Aaron, the man that was almost like my second father, couldn't have been the raper.

_If there is one._

But I couldn't knock on her door for whatever reason, so I continued walking to my own room.

There I was yet again kept all night by the girl that was sleeping - or not - in the guestroom bed two floors down.

* * *

**A/N: **In case we do not meet again before Christmas: Merry Christmas. In case we do not meet again before the first of January: Happy New Year.

I'm a little lost with this story. I know what I want to write down, in the big lines, but not in details. That's why it's so difficult.

Inspiration is welcome (songs, ideas, anything)

Thanks for bearing with me.

X.


	17. Nowhere

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**A/N: **Just a short one.

* * *

**16. Nowhere ~ Bella POV**

It was five am in the morning and I didn't even sleep for just a few minutes. I was in a bed, warm and safe, but I knew this wouldn't last forever. I didn't want myself to get attached to something that was not mine. I was ready to leave the house, but also so ready to just stay in this bed until they had to drag me out, because all I really wanted was to stay, even if the entire house loathed me.

In the top and tiny pants Alice had given me, I walked downstairs to their kitchen for some water. Also, what I really wanted was to just sit in that kitchen one last time.

I noticed the most delicious looking apple and reached for it, when someone cleared its throat.

My ankles got caught in each other and I stumped forward.

"Ease on."

"Edward! What are you doing up so early?"

I didn't dare looking at him, and eventually, he answered. "I couldn't sleep."

I nodded and turned, ready to go up or outside or anywhere away from him.

"Hey, I thought you wanted this," Edward said from behind me. I heard him reach me and slowly I looked at his hand. It held the apple. "Here." I shook my head. "Humor me, Bella." I shifted my eyes and quickly grabbed it. "Why don't you sit with me for a second? Come."

His hand was lightly on my back and I quickly stepped away from it and sat on one of the high chairs. He sat next to me and I played with the big, red apple in my hands.

"Did you sleep okay?"

It was weird he was asking such a normal question.

"I didn't sleep."

"You could have told me," he said. "I could have given you something." I just shrugged, uncomfortable by his kindness. It wasn't right.

"I don't know where your room is," I said instead, to let him know I did have reasons. It really made no sense anymore.

"Then I'll show you," he said, getting off the chair and going to the stairs. "You coming?"

"Your room?" I asked with a mouth open.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Why won't you stop bothering me?" I asked in a sudden burst of fury.

"Bella, I'm not fighting with you! I'm just _trying _to understand you."

I crossed my arms and looked up at him. He did not look like that angry Edward, he didn't seem cruel now.

He was completely changed.

"I just want you to be a little distracted. You've already been through too much."

I glared at him, as I knew well enough that he didn't believe me. He had said so himself, but I couldn't remain angry for too long, because I was just so tired of it all. I dropped my glare and looked down on the floor, as I heard him take a few steps.

Slowly, curiously, I followed him as I wondered what he would want to show me and why he was trying to understand me.

His room was way up the house, two floors above the room I had been sleeping in.

He opened the door and walked in, dropping on his bed face down. I stood there uncomfortably, looking around his room from across the door.

Edward raised his head and peeked at me.

"Well, come in," he said.

I scowled and stepped inside as I noticed instantly the grand, black piano. He had a collection of what seemed like a thousand CD's and he even owed a few books.

_Who would have known?_

"I like your room," I said, too afraid to touch anything. "It's eh... nice."

"Are you done making stupid conversation or would you like to continue some more?"

I dropped my mouth.

"Excuse me, what is your problem? Are you done being a complete jerk or would you like to continue some more?"

"I'm not the one with a problem, Bella," he said, his eyes on my hair.

Instantly I grabbed for it, as if my tall hair was still on my head.

"It's nothing," I mumbled, turning away from him to walk out of the room.

"Don't go, Bella."

"Why not? I'm done hearing you degrade me!"

Edward sighed and sat on the bed.

"Was it Billy?" he asked.

"W-What?" I stuttered at the mention of his name. How could he even ask that?

"Please be honest with me," he said, looking me in the eye. "I have to know."

I shook my head. "You... don't... believe me anyway."

I jumped up when I saw Edward get off of the bed.

"You stay there!" I said, pointing to him, hoping he would actually stay where he was standing.

Edward smiled and crossed his arms.

"Will you allow me in?"

"In _where_?" I asked.

"Your life."

"_My _life?" I said as if he'd gone mad.

Edward shrugged. "Sure," he replied. "So will you?"

"Will I what?" I asked hurriedly, watching the door that was wide open. I hope I didn't wake anyone.

"Allow me access to your deepest secrets," he said taking a step forward.

"Ahhh!" I pointed to him, motioning for him to stay there. He put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Tell me."

I shook my head. He sounded demanding, even though he wasn't. He was just Edward, the guy that would never want me to lie under him. Besides, I didn't know what to tell him, even if I do decide to tell him.

"I have to go," I said, pointing at his door.

"Where? You're fathers house where you'll probably be scolded and meet him drunk? Your mother's house where you most likely lost your virginity? Some mother you have. Or some random guy who'll waste his time for about ten minutes with you just for sex and then dump you, because he had his fun with the town's slut, Bella Sleazy Swan?"

As he was pointing out the facts, he was slowly ripping my heart open.

"You have no where to go."

"Fuck you, asshole!" I yelled, not caring if anyone would wake or not. I ran out of his room and went to the stairs, quickly going down.

"You can't stay outside because of the rain," Edward said from somewhere behind me.

"Don't follow me," I said, reaching the last stair.

"You can't go to your work, because you were raped... there."

I turned my head to him and glared. One second he believed me and the next he told his family that I wasn't raped.

"There is no where for you to run to Bella," he said.

"Shut up, Edward, shut up! Fuck you!"

I ran toward the door and opened it. I saw the heavy rainfall Edward had previously mentioned, but I didn't care. I ran straight into it and after just seconds I was soaking wet. But that wasn't what bothered me. Edward was behind me.

"I know I have no where to go!" I said, turning to him once more. His hair and clothes had gone wet too. He watched me with a smile, but not a happy smile, no. "I know there is no place for me and that you don't want me in your home any longer! You don't have to say twice, because I'm going already and don't worry, because I won't tell anyone that I was in your home for the night. Nobody will ever know, okay? Goodbye."

Before I could even turn, he had run right in front of me, watching me with big eyes. "No, no, Bella, no, this is an offer." He took my breath away by placing both of his warm hands on top of my shoulders. I had never really noticed before how tall he really was. "I'm not kicking you out. I'm offering you in."

In. _In. _He kept saying that. In _what_?"

The emotions running through my body were becoming too much to bear. It was too much for my body to handle and I could feel my eyes sting. I wanted to prevent those few tears so badly, but I couldn't.

"Don't cry, Bella," Edward said with a smile, squeezing once in my shoulders.

"It's the rain!" I said with a glare. How was he even able to see the difference between rain and tears?

"It's not," he mumbled. "Let's go inside, at least so we are out of the rain."

I shook my head. However, Edward was already pulling me toward the door. He had put one hand on my shoulder.

"You might get ill if you stay out," he said. "Besides, we need a talk."

Again I shook my head, but at the same time allowing Edward to pull me in.

_Oh no_. I _was _letting him _in_.

"I can't talk about..." I murmured, trailing off.

"That's okay," he said. By this time he had pulled me inside and was walking me up the stairs again. Now he slowly put his whole arm around my shoulder.

Again, we were walking up to his room and I was too tired to fight with myself for being so weak. Everything was so difficult. My mother, my father, boys, school, this feeling going through my body. I just knew I wanted it to be easy.

"Just sit on the bed for a second and take a few deep breaths," he said, pushing me down so that I was sitting on his bed. He went through a door and disappeared. I did as he told me and took a few deep breaths.

I let my eyes roam through the room again, watching more at the details of the room. I noticed it didn't have much color, just brown and white tints.

Edward opened the door and waved with his hand toward him, motioning for me to get up and go to him. I got up with a scowl and heard water running when I reached him.

"I've put a few towels over there and dry clothes. Have a shower."

"No."

The hot damp escaping from beside him was so inviting to take of my clothes and get in that hot stream and forget about everything for just a few minutes. Or maybe a full thirty minutes.

"Humor me," he said, rolling his eyes as he opened the door wider, grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. He stepped out of the bathroom and stood where I had been previously standing. I turned my back to him and looked at the big bathroom with the tub and huge showerhead.

I turned once more to look at him and he smiled. It still made me wonder why he was being so nice all of a sudden.

"You know, it would be easier if you left, unless you want to shower together with me?" I asked bluntly. I knew he would decline.

Edward grinned and shook his head.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll just go." I gave him a nod that said sarcastically; you do that. Then I turned my head away from him. "And Bella?"

I looked back at him once more.

"That new haircut," he said, motioning at my hair. My face fell, already knowing he'd say. It was horrible, and that the tall hair was so much better. Perhaps he even thought I look like a boy now. He had quite tall hair now because he himself actually needed a haircut, but my hair was just as long as his, but this length on my head was ridiculously short.

I turned my back to him, waiting to hear the finial blow that would crush my heart. Then I could finally get that hot, promising shower.

"It looks good on you."

My head snapped back, but Edward had left.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I guess next chapter is gonna be a talk.


End file.
